Dreams and Nightmares Come True
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Sequel to The Mutant Riots, after a harrowing escape from death, the Humanimals take the TMNT to their own universe, their our Heroes will recover learn, and plan their return to Third Earth, contains a few Characters from Batman the Animated Series, Don/OC Raph/OC Chapter 58 The Final Chapter of this Story, Stay Tuned for Part 3
1. Defeat and Recovery

_**Hey guys! Well here is the continuation of The Mutant Riots after Eleanor chased the TMNT and their Humanimal Friends back to the Humanimal World, for this story we will follow the two weeks the TMNT stay in the Humanimal World while the Mutangt Riots take place in their world, we will see how the Turtles and the Humanimals recover and begin to formulate a plan of return, the TMNT and their family will learn about Humanimal Culture and Other Strangeness**_

 _You reason well, and your wit is bold, but you are too prejudiced. You do not let your eyes see nor your ears hear, and that which is outside your daily life is not of account to you. Do you not think that there are things which you cannot understand, and yet which are, that some people see things that others cannot? But there are things old and new which must not be contemplated by men's eyes, because they know, or think they know, some things which other men have told them. Ah, it is the fault of our science that it wants to explain all, and if it explain not, then it says there is nothing to explain. But yet we see around us every day the growth of new beliefs, which think themselves new, and which are yet but the old, which pretend to be young, like the fine ladies at the opera._

 _From Bram Stoker's Dracula_

After the harrowing run from Maison De Fauna to the well that led back to their own universe, the Fellowship herd panted and fell to their knees, that had to be the most intense run they had ever done in their lives, never before had any of them gone so fast. Ichabod let out a sharp cry of pain and clutched both his calves as he rocked back and forth on his back.

"My calves..." He moaned as hot tears squirted from his eyes, "I think I've torn both my calf muscles!"

Marzipan purred and tried to console her Human Lover, Ichabod had pretty much been holding her hand as they ran, she was dragging him along, Minsk had done the same with her Human Edward even though Edward was far more athletic then Ichabod was and was at equal Speed with Kong the Gorilla, still the mad dash was at a speed no human could manage on his or her own, Human are built for running, but they are slow endurence runners, and this dash seemed to be have been 1 mile in under 10 minutes, no Human can muster that speed, and while Edward's muscles were screaming t the moment he hadn't actually torn anything.

"Hang in there Ichy." Kong said as he mopped his brow "We'll get some cybernetic casts on her after we acess the Turtles, they got beat up pretty bad, Kong himself set down Mikey, Matoaka set down Leo, Bill set down Raph and after much reluctance, Belladonna set down her Lover Donatello.

"Lots of nasty gashes." Kong said "Particulaly on the arms and legs, Mikey and Raph both have some cuts on their cheeks and snouts, all four of them require immediate medical attention.

Matoaka summoned her Uncle Fossil and Rodan to help carry the four Turtles into the Felly Forest Medical Center.

"What happened?" Fossil asked

"A Sheep Mutant has my crown." Matoaka said ruefully "With it she plans to start and uprising of mutant animals."

Matoaka looked and saw the color drain from her Velociraptor Uncle's face "Oh...Frith and Inle..." He gasped

"And we feel she was given this plan by a certain Snake Humanimal who once fought in the intial rebellion on Earth but has turned traitor, I feel she came to this Third Earth to make herself an Empire in a Younger Universe." Matoaka said darkly

Fossil let out a roar and tore at some creeper flowers "Galls and fireblight on her!" He cursed "Who is this Trecherous Snake."

"A Black Mamba who is known simply as Morgan." Matoaka said

"Captain!" Kong called from the upper levals "I've got all four of them settled in their beds.

Matoaka trotted upstairs, her hooves click-clicking on the oakwood stairs.

The TMNT were on four stretcher beds, all four of them had their arms and legs encased in cybernetic casts that would release nanites that would repair their injured bodies, Mikey and Raph had some plasters to cover the scars on their snouts and cheeks as those weren't serious.

"I didn't have anything when we left for Third Earth that could fit a Turtle Shell." Kong said "Which I think is the reason Donny couldn't heal this one perticular scar." Kong motioned to the gouge in Leo's shell, "This is an old would, he got it quite some time before he met us..." Kong said "It doesn't seem to be giving him any current trouble but any Vet knows for a Turtle any gouge in the Shell is REALLY bad, Captain, do you think I should heal it."

The Unicorn looked at Leonardo, and looked at the gouge on his shell, the Unicorn took a deep breath and said "No, not unless Leo wishes us to. We all know a Humaimal who kept a scar deliberatly to remind him or her of something, I have a feeling that gouge may be one of those scars, and we have no business erasing it unless Leo says we can."

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	2. In the Witching Hour

_**Hey Peeps, some more prolouge before the TMNT come to.**_

Kong snapped two cybernetic casts around Ichabod's calves and Ichabod let out a sigh of releaf, even though there were moments of pain and/or itching as the nanites did their work, Ichabod knew they were mending his wounds.

"So..." Fossil said as he poured some tea for all of the Fellowship Herd "Who is this Mutant Sheep who currently holds the crown."

"Her name is Eleanor Capra." Said Edward "She is a Wensleydale Sheep, I know because she had the distictive blue face and ears and the wool that came in cords, though the wool on her head and been straighted out and then re-curled to look like typical human curly hair."

"So..." Fossil said "How do you think we can get the crown back?"

Everyone was silent, they all knew the Crown had to be brought back to this universe, but how were they going to do it?

"Oh my gosh!" Matoaka neighed "I forgot about the four we left back at the Farm House! Crickwing, Ellen, Cyrus and Sahara!"

"Oh they came back to this universe several hours ago." Fosil said

Everyone turned and looked at the Velociraptor Shaman

"Yes, The Cockroach, the Tabby Cat, The Sea Snake and the Python all returned to this world in the afternoon and gave me the tale of their adventure, even though they claimed to have fully recovered, I could see even though you had healed all their physical wounds, behind their eyes I could still see they were all still suffering from the emotional wounds left by the Hatemongers, so...For them, I gave them a gift from my secret reserve of tresures, I booked all four them to a special place for Special Cases such as their's"

Ichabod, cocked an eyebrow "What on earth could this special place be?" He asked

"That can be for another time." Fossil said "Why don't you all get some rest, it's Midnight and you all look exsausted!"

Ichabod, although he tired was also feeling like he couldn't go to sleep, he had too much to think about, they had all learned so much within these past 24 hours he felt he had to do something with this knowladge!

"You can do something tomorow." Marzipan purrred, his feline lover always seemed to be able to read his mind, "You need to sleep."

"Very well." Ichabod sighed "Help me to rise."

"Ichabod." Kong said "With those casts you can't walk at all for a full 24 hours."

So Marzipan, being much stronger then the scrawny human teen she had taken for a mate, put Ichabod over her shoulder.

"Oof!" Ichabod grunted, normally a Human Male would hate being in this postion, being over the shoulder of his girlfriend, but Ichabod had been living with the Humanimals long enough to know not to take it as a front to his male dignity, he knew Marzipan would always be stronger then him and she only wished to follow Kong's orders so Ichabod put up no resistance and Marzipan hauled him to bed.

"How sore are you?" Marzipan asked as she undressed and flopped down beside him.

"Very." Ichabod said "My feet feel like they've been worn to the bone, and my rump..." Ichabod stopped, he rememebered at sunset, he had done something he had never done before, when they evil man Bishop was making an attempt on his beloved Captain's life, Ichabod without knowing how he knew was able to command the plants of the forest to bind Bishop and seal him in an old oak tree, he felt a warm sensation coming from his rump, and that's when he realized, this new power had come from the Mark, Morgan had left on him.

"Your rump what?" Marzipan asked knowing he had trailed off.

Ichabod sighed, "My rump feels like it's on fire." He said as he flopped down onto the bed.

Marzipan was the only other one who knew about the mark on his rump, she had wanted to tell Matoaka but Ichabod persuded her not too, claiming the Captain had too much to worry about already.

 _ **Read and review**_


	3. When Morning Comes

_**Hey Peeps, the TMNT awakeen and have have lines in this chapter!**_

It was about Noon when the Turtles awoke, Leo, always an early riser, heard the bird song and felt the warm sunshine on his face, he started to stir.

"I think he's starting to come around." He heard as his eyelids fluttered like birds' breasts

Leo opened his eyes, he wanted to rub the sleep out of him, but he found he couldn't move his arms at all, they were encased in something, as were his legs, As his vision became less blurry, he saw, two Giraffes, Two Small Horses, a Giant Panda, For a moment Leo felt like he was back in Usagi's universe, but he could see the cloths thise Animals were wearing, they were too modern, taking a glance at the cybernetic casts on his arms and that's when he knew, he was in the Humanimal Universe.

"Welcome Brave Heroes." Said the Giant Panda Girl, bowing to him "For providing hospitality to our Queen and our bravest heroes we shall give you anything you wish, we shall wait on you hand and foot."

"You...You really don't have to that." Said Leo bashfully

"Don't be so modest." Said the female Giraffe as she laid a covered dish on the tray next to his stretcher bed. "You four brave Turtles protected our Queen so you've earned it."

Leo could hear his brothers starting to awaken.

"Oh man..." Mikey groaned "What the shell happned?"

"Your nearly died." Said the Giant Panda Girl, "Our brave heroes brought you to our world and we shall serve you."

"Serve us?" Don squeaked

"The Cat Heroine, Marzipan knew your favorite foods." The Panda Girl said as she laid a covered dish on the tray on Donny's stretcher bed. As she lifed the cover and underneath was an enormous pile of sushi, Donatello's favorite food.

The Female Giraffe lifted the cover on Leo's dish, and underneath was four of Leo's favorite foods, a small bowl of rice, a delious fillet of fish, a delicate salad, and apple slices, in the Usagi-Ringo style, Leo gulped, these Humanimals seemed to know everything about them.

"It's about lunchtime." Said the Female Horse as she lifted the cover of Raph's dish revealing a big bowl of homemade granola and a pitcher of cream "But Marzipan said your favorite food was cereal."

"Um..." Raph said "How are we going to...Eat?"

"Oh we were going to feed you." The Panda Girl said cheerfully

"WE'RE NOT HELPLESS!" Don said sharply,

That caused all the Humanimals to flinch at the sharpness of his voice the looks on their faces they seemed to be in physical pain, Don felt pretty bad, all these Creatures had extremely sharp hearing, and Don regretted yelling as he just did knowing he probobly had audibly hurt them.

Just then Kong came upstairs rubbing his ears, "Ow...Donny." The Gorilla said "You're like a Needle, normally harmless, but when someone gets on your bad side you hurt. He looked at the cybernetic casts on the Turtles arms, I suppose your arms are healed enough that I can realease your arms."

Slowly Kong dismantled the cybernetic casts, leaving their arms mostly healed but with long, pale scars all over them.

"Bet, Dink, Penny." Kong said "I know these guys seem similar to us, but they're not Humanimals, Mutants are made differently then us and they have different values then us...They didn't mean any harm, they simply didn't wish to be fed."

"We only wanted to thank them for everything they did." Said the Panda Girl

"I know Penny." Said Kong "But you've got to remember sometimes in diffferent cultures what one veiws as a compliment the other views as an insult."

The Male Giraffe asked "How is the Queen?"

"She's in her Cabin nursing the Young Princess." Said Kong "Bet, don't you and Dink have a show to do?"

The Giraffe yawned "Yeah...The ZooTube show has been permently put on hold as long as the Queen's crown is still missing."

'ZooTube?' Mikey thought to himself 'Seriolusly they actually have something called ZooTube here?!'

"Bet and I know no one is going to be watching our show as long as the Queen's crown is missing." Said the Horse Man

"I guess that's true." Kong said "I think we need to give the four brave heroes their space."

After the all the Humanimals were gone, Mikey, turned to his puple banded brother "Thanks a lot Donny, why you actin' like Raph all a sudden?"

"Yeah Donny." Raph said as he poured the cream on his cereal "I for one would've liked being waited on by some gorgeous Humanimal Girls." 

The food was beyong delicious, none of the Turtles have ever had food that tasted this good, more then once Mikey moaned as if he was having an orgasm with the pizza he had been giving.

As Donatello ate, he tried not to seem like he was having an orgasm but still he had never eaten sushi this delectable, and in the back of his mind, he felt a small fear creep in, were they really in another universe, or had they actually died last night and were currently in some sort of Heaven for intelligent animals?

 _ **Oh Donny, theorising about weather you're dead or not is for the readers of the fanfic not for the characters! Reead and review!**_


	4. But She Can't Be Pregnant!

_**Time for the big reveal!**_

Before sunset Kong realeased the Turtles' legs from their casts, their wounds were actually not that bad, Ichabod's calves would still be in their casts until the next day.

"Donatello..." Belladonna came up to him "How are your legs?"

"A bit shakey." Donny said as he rubbed his legs "But I'll live."

"Donatello." Belladonna had a deep crimson blush on her cheeks "I've been waiting to tell you this for so long but...I guess I might as well..."

"What are you talking about?" Don had no idea what was going on

"Donny...I am pregnant...With your child!" As Belladonna said that, in Don's mind everything seemed to go in slow motion.

And then Donny promptly fainted.

"Um...Belladonna." Mikey said "I think you just broke Donny."

"Don! Don!" Leo exclaimed as he shook his brother's shoulders trying to revive him.

"Leo, keep calm." Marzipan said "I know an Alderbaren Cure for the Fainting Male."

She went into the kitchen and made a tall pot of coffee and she mixed in a large amount of sweetened whipped cream.

"Um Marzi..." Mikey said "Donny always takes his coffee black."

"Back off." Marzipan said "I know what I'm doing."

As soon as the coffee was not scalding hot she took the coffee pot and poured it into Don's mouth.

Don flailed for a few moments and it looked like he was having a seizure, or an orgasm, or maybe both.

Then he sat straight up "Holy Shell!" He gasped "I think I just had a horrible nightmare...I dreamed Belladonna said she was pregnant."

"Donatello...I AM pregnant." Belladonna said a bit befuddled

"But...That shouldn't be possible!" Exclaimed Don standing up "I'm a Turtle! You're a Dragon!"

"I'm half Human." Said Bill "So is Minsk and Matoaka my Brother is Catfish whose Dad was a Bull, my Dad..."

"Oh...Shell..." Don was mentally trottling himself for not seeing the writing on the wall, Multiple Humanimals with mixed ancestry, these creatures were able to impregnate or be impregnated by any sexually reproducing species! This was a mind boggling breaking of evolution and a genetisist's idea of a sick joke.

"I...I thought you would be happy." Belladonna said

"No I'm not happy!" Don exclaimed "I don't want a baby!"

"Could have fooled me!" Belladonna said for the first time showing anger "When we were talking about your exsistanal dread of dying with no genetic legacy."

Don felt himself grow cold as he remembered that conversation, He didn't realize Belladonna had the ability to give him a child, but she knew her own abilities.

"You should have asked me about it first." Don said as he stormed out of the cabin


	5. All Night Long

_**Okey Dokey you guys this is where things start to go Cray-Cray, but good kind of Cray-Cray not like the Mutant Uprising or the Shredder taking over the world more Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich Cray Cray (I pity to fool who don't get that reference)The Humanimal Universe is a Tuneverse, A Universe of Tunes, A Musical Universe, In a Tuneverse The Beings born into that world have the ability to burst into spontanius (Or it seems spontanius to US it's never spentanius to THEM they always burst into song for a reason that makes perfect sense to them) The Music seemingly is provided by the universe itself, you can here drums poinding, horns blaring, woodwinds trilling but you will find no actual orchastra of beings playing the instruments during these moments, that is not to say the People here never play intruments and that there is no recorded music there is, however in this world there is difference between commercal music that is recorded, played at shows ad sung by many individuals and 'Soul Music' Songs that are sung by specific individuals when they are too happy to speak, too sad to speak, to angry to speak etc, etc these songs are always specific to their specific situation and it would be utterly meanginless for someone to sing their songs, such a situation only ever occurs when say I spy eavesdropped on your song with crucial information and needs to sing it back to his people so they get the context. Some Alien Races even use music for combat, Humans and Humanimals don't the Children of Earth both feel Music is too sacred to use it to actually physically harm another living creature, but othr races of this universe don't share this sentimentSo starting with this chapter it's going to be a musical, some songs will be adpated from pre-existing songs, some like this one, a Pop Song will be whole cloth verbatum and some will be my own creation, but don't worry no TMNT are not goinng to do a show stopping number, you have to be born into (Or re-born into) A Tuneverse to have the ability.**_

Belladonna's herd gathered around her

"So you've finally come clean." Matoaka said with a smile on her face

"I knew you knew." Belladonna said shyly

"Oh we did know." MInsk said nodding her head "Anyone with a half-decent nose could smell you were gravid, we were simply waiting until you told us."

"You're not mad?" Belladonna asked

All her herd sibling burst into merry laughter

"Bell-Bell!" Kong laughed "How could we be mad at you? Are brightest darling sister!"

Leo, Raph and Mikey didn't know anything they could say, Don had stormed out and hadn't been back since, it was currently twilight and Leo's mind was racing, thinking about Master Splinter, April and Casey, the four of them had been spirited away to this world without a chance to them about Eleanor's evil plot...And...Eleanor knew where they lived! She sent her Mutants to invite them in the first place! Leo's was beginning to sweat thinking about it, Was their Beloved Sensai, April and Casey already dead? Was Eleanor already beginning her Mutant uprising? But then his thoughts were cut short by the sound of a steel drum. It seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

The Humanimals were already out of the cabin, and in the Felly Forest, they were being followed by the other Humanimals in the forest, Belladonna had pink and blue flowers tied around her horns and interwoven in her mane, the Turtles had no way of knowing that this was basacally a Humanimal Baby Shower, and Belladonna wearing pink and blue flowers showing she was carrying cub.

The Music gre stronger, you could not mistake the tune for anything other then Carribian, Kong, surprisingly agile for such a big Ape seemed to be leading the Civilan Humanimals guiding their movements with his own dancing.

And that's when Kong started singing.

 _"Well my friends the time has come...Raise the roof and have some fun...Throw away the work to be done...Let the music play on!"_ Kong moved inbetween Bet and his Wife Jesse as the Two Giraffes intertwined their necks and Dink and his Wife Christie as the two Mini-Horses started a sensuous dance.

 _"Everybody sing! Everybody dance! Lose yourself in wild romace! We're going to party, carabo, fiesta forever! Come on and sing along!"_ The other Humanimals joined in chorus _"We're going to party, carabo, fiesta, forever! Come one and sing along! ALL NIGHT LONG!"_

Leo, Raph and Mikey all stood, jaws agape, they could hardly believe what they were seeing and even less what they were hearing, there didn't seem to be a band or a boombox that was the source of the music the Humanimals were singing to, the Music seemed to be coming down from the very sky itself was how the Turtles ears (or what they had for ears) percieved it, and how could that be? The TMNT had experienced a lot of crazy stuff on their adventures including the madhouse that belonged to their...More irritating counterparts, but spontanius singing and dancing? Like a Broadway Musical, or Music Video? That was too much!, Donatello heard the music as well, and hearing the Music come down from the sky, for a moment froze him in his place, he couldn't understand how this was possible, and that was a postion Don never wanted to be in.

But they Humanimals took no heed of the slack jawed gawkers and they sand and danced more wildly as Kong grabbed a Pangolin Girl...That no one seemed to notice wasn't there before...And proceeded to dance with her, the Pangolin Girl dressed in leaves and flowers didn't seem to mind.

 _"Once you get started you can't sit down! COme join the fun, it's a merry-go-round! Everyone's dancing their troubles away!"_ Kong went up to the Young Chimp and Anteater and high fived the Chimp Boy " _Come join our party! See how we play!"_

At that point Matoaka galloped forth in her own dancing dress made of leaves and flowers, she even was wearing a makeshift crown made of flowers and berries, 'Why does this crown look so much better on her then her actual crown?' Leo thought to himself then he realized he had never seen her actually wear her crown, she was searching for it when he met her and Eleanor was the one who had it.

Just then in a flurry of feathers a tall gangly bird creature, at First Leo thought it was a Bird Humanimal, but then he saw the face, Earth Birds don't have shark teeth in their beaks nor do they have pointy elf-like ears, this creature was not of this Earth.

The Gangly Bird then flung off his blue vest revealing a torso very similar to a human male's sans nipples and with Matoaka he started to dance.

That made Leo's mouth go dry 'Is that...' He thought to himself '...Is that her husband?...No! It couldn't be!' Leo hand imagined Matoaka's husband as a Magnificent Unicorn Stallion, someone who was her equal in nobility and grace, and to see that her husband was this scrawny bag of bones, this gooney, gangly bird, Leo felt something inside him that was burning like fire, something that shook him to his core. HE WAS JEALOUS! Jealous of this Strange Alien Bird, who had the Woman who Leo felt was his perfect soulmate.

Leo had to leave or else he felt he was going to be sick.

On the way, he bumped into Don, who was watching the revelers with a look on his face like the world had gone mad!

"Don!" Leo stammered, noramally there was no way he would have just smashed into Don like that, but the Music and general confustion was disrupting his Ninja Senses.

"Don" Leo waved a hand in front of his brother's face, remembering the unhappy news his brother got earlier "How...How ya feeling?"

Don turned and looked at Leo "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS REALITY ANYMORE!" He yelled and stormed off again

 _ **I could have had the whole song on this chapter, but I feel I've communcated enough, Mikey probobly at some point wanted to join the dance, but he didn't know where to start**_


	6. Bio-Spawn Commercial

_**This Fanfiction is brought to you by Bio-Spawn, leading the world in science and industry and by Arkham Asylum We've...Made some...Changes.**_

"Do you feel tired a lot? Got some unpleasent wrinkles? Are you not as regular as you used to be? Well I'm Victor Oban Feral and in the coming year I have a new miracle drug that will will TRULY reverse your age and leave you TRULY young again! This experimental substance which I have dubbed Formula-X contains the secret to reverse aging and possibly true immortality! However the resource this Forula is made from is very scarce and currently you need to inject the formula into to your bloodstream every three months to mantain your youth, but I am hopeful that with your generous donations we will have a perfected immortality drug and that Humanity will finally defeat death! All that is left is to deafeat suffering and drudgery and I have been working on that as well...Haven't we all had enough of having to work the grind for our daily bread? If only there was a way no human being would ever have to work again and we could all live in luxury! Well here are the blueprints for my newest invention this device is an Embroyonic Genome Generator or EGG if you wish to be informal this device can take the genetic matiral from a lower life form and crank out a genetically engeneered servant or worker, I imagine that before the century is over no Household will be complete without one! Imagine it my veiwers! A world without death! A world without vulgarity or drudgery! Where all Humanity lives in pampered luxury! This is the future bring to you!"


	7. Sometimes Eavesdropping is a Good Thing

_**Hey guys, I realize a lot of the time in this story the Turtles don't say very much, When the narritive isn't focued on the OCs' struggles, the Turtles remain pretty quiet while they react to the Madness around them. It's Turtle React to OC Madness! But seriously, I'll try in future chapters to give the Turtles more lines and not just have them be talked to by my Humanimals, earlier today I saw a book in my local library all about Ninjas, actual historical ninjas and I got to say as much as I love the TMNT, actual Ninja History is much more interesting then the lore in the show...The Ninja Tribunal can suck it! In a future story they have a date with Karma coming up.**_

 _Without love a man is just a body, an empty temple without the deity. With love the deity arrives, the temple is no more empty._

 _Osho_

Donatello could still hear the music, it was pounding in his head, giving him a splitting headache, there wa no getting away from it! The music was coming from the very sky itself! How that was even possible Don couldn't even begin to wrap his brain around, and he hated that feeling, he hated not knowing, not understanding it made him feel helpless when he couldn't understand something.

Don climbed up a giant oak tree, he didn't know why he wa just desperate to get away from the music, but then the music slowly started to die down, from his pearch he could see the Bohemian Herd slowly heading out of the forest and to the...Barren wasteland?  
Don climbed as high as he could go, and looked around, everywhere outside this Felly Forest was reduced to bare rock, Don then remembered the story the Humanimals told about the invastion of the Pure Ones with their toxic snow leaving the entire Northern Hemispere Barren

"Shell." Don muttered to himself "If that's actually true and the entire Northern Half of the Earth is unable to grow plant life...The people here will have a lot more to worry about then just not being able to grow crops!"

Don then climbed back down as the sight of this barren world wa too depressing for him to bare.

"Why is this forest still pristine then?" Don asked himself "What could have possibly spared this one place?"

He sighed deeply, reclining in the crook of two branches, then he heard the sounds of speech, not singing but normal speech down below.

Don simply turned his head, uing his Ninja Training to try to fade into the surrounding, he saw that Cat Girl Marzipan, in her strong furry arms she held Four Cubs, a Flamingo, a Chimpanzee, a Spotted Hyena and a Giant Anteater, following behind her, trotting on all fours.

"Marzipan!" The Zebra whined "Kong said in his song...All Night Long!"

"That wasn't meant to be taken literally." Marzipan said with a sigh "You know it's not good for cubs to stay awake all night if they want to play during the day."

Don wasn't sure what to make of Marzipan when he first met her, though she had the voice of a young girl and had a a liking for things meant for kids. (During their stay at the Farmhouse, during her free time, Don would sometimes see her reading children's books books that should be well below her reading leval) But with her fat body, her strong arms and her expression often being that of apprehension and wariness that he rarely saw in young people but often saw in older people freaquently in the face of Master Splinter, it sometimes seemed to him that Marzipan was actually a middle aged mom trapped in a teenage body.

"Besides..." Marzipan said as they neared the cabin "...Ichabod will be happy to see you, he couldn't attend the dance because he tore his calf muscles last night and he's been stuck in cyber casts all day!"

She then opened the front door...With her tail, Funny, Don didn't remember ever reading or seeing anything about any feline species having a prehensile tail) And she and the cubs entered the cabin

Don knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but something...He didn't know what, Drove him to drop from hi perch in the oak tree and like the Ninja he was, creep up to the cabin, and park himself under an open window to listen in.

"Hey Ichy..." Marzipan said "You've got some visitors."

The Cubs all came over to Ichabod and covered him with kisses, Then Rye, Julia and Zeb pulled back.

"Ichabod." Rye said as he rubbed his nose "You smell...Different."

Ichabod looked at Marzipan who merely shrugged.

"I'm glad to you Cubs." Ichabod said "I'm sorry I couldn't be at the dance."

"Ichabod." Zeb asked "Why are all the grown-ups leaving the forest?"

Ichabod froze for a few minutes and stroked his chin in thought, as he had to think the best way to phrase it.

"The Adults are going to Gotham." Ichabod said "They're going there because Belladonna is going to tell the press a big secret."

"Whats the secret?" Caesar said "That's she's going to lay an egg?"

Ichabod burst into laughter "No, no." He chuckled "It's not that! It's a very big secret...A very dark secret from the past, there will probobly be news of it tomorow, and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Why can't we go with them?" Caesar asked folding his long furry arms and trying his hardest to look serious.

"Because Gotham isn't a place for small cubs." Ichabod said firmly "And you five should get to sleep at a proper hour."

Hearing this, Don realized that while Marzipan sometimes seemed like a Middle Aged Mom trapped in a Teenager's body, Ichabod was like that all the time, This kid was what, only 15 years old, and he spoke to these Cubs like he was their actual Dad! In a few moments Don was about to learn why.

"Ichabod." Zeb said "We heard that these Turtle Men...That they're Mutant like us, that they were born from being splashed by some green glowing ooze like us...Is that true?"

"Yes Zeb is it true." Said Ichabod said

Don gasped and he quickly put a hand over his mouth lest anyone hear, 'These Cubs were mutated like we were?' He thought to himself 'How is that possible? How could the Utrom's Ooze be here?'

"And Belladonna's egg has one of the Turtle Men for a Dad?" Aked Rye

"Yes." Said Ichabod

"Which one?" Asked Taylor

Ichabod hesitated for a good half a minute before answering

"Donatello." Ichabod said "The Turtle who wears the Purple Mask.

Don felt his cheeks flush, his ears were burning, of course he knew he was eavsdropping on someone else's private conversation...He felt he should leave before became so incensed that he forgot all sense and barged in yelling at them for gossiping about him.

"Ichabod." It was Marzipan speaking "Why...Why was Don not happy about Belladonna being pregnant?"

Don froze, Marzipan's question...He could tell by her voice that she was asking Icahbod out of geniune curiosity, he honestly couldn't understand why he wasn't happy, the whole notion that he wasn't happy seemed absurd to her.

"Marzipan." Ichabod said "I don't think this is something the cubs should hear."

"Let them hear." Marzipan said firmly "For they should know the truth he is a Mutant as they are...And they should know how they are different for Humanimals."

"Well..." Ichabod sighed "From what we saw of Mutants, in that other world, Mutants are a hodgepodge bunch, they have no universals unlike Humanimals, every Mutants becomes a Mutant in their own unique way, not all of them are made the same, not all of them are built the same...The Turtles to me...Are in some ways more like Human Beings then Humanimals...and like Human Men, some Mutant Men, might not want to be fathers..."

"Why?" Marzipan asked "Why would anyone deliberatly choose not to reproduce? Choose not continue their genetic legacy?"

Ichabod shrugged "To some the burdens of caring for children outweigh the price of having your genes die with you, Donatello to me...Doesn't seem like he'd enjoy being a father from what I've heard from his brothers, his inventions are children enough for him, he may not want to have to change diapers or have to deal with a tantruming cub...I know it seems incredibly strange to a Humanimal but to some Beings, children do not bring them happiness."

Don, had to hand it to Ichabod, he hit the nail on the head on why he did not dream of having children of his own

Then Marzipan reminded Ichabod of his initial exsistinal dread, the reason Belladonna got herself pregnant in the first place.

"I guess that makes sense." Marzipan said "But I hope Donatello sees that Belladonna didn't mean any harm, she only wanted to make him happy, I guess because Donatello isn't a Humanimal there is no way he can know that when a Humanimal Woman decides to carrry your child, it means that she loves you more then anything else...That in the Humanimal Code to bare the blood of a male who saved your life is the greatest boon a Humanimal Female can give."

"He may very well have saved her life." Ichabod said "Thinking back to that night when she had her nightmare...I have a feeling if she didn't get that secret off her chest to someone, she was going to have an anyursm and die before she reached 40."

Don felt the back of his eyes burning, he felt himself starting to choke up, he felt incredibly bad for yelling at Belladonna earlier, yes, this was all based on a cross-cultural kerfuffle but Don felt horrible knowing that this was her way of showing gratitude for all he did for her, Don felt hot tears sting his eyes and quickly wiped them away, thinking about this harsh world in which the Humanimals lived, where slavery was still in living memory and the possibility of being kidnapped and enalved agin was a very real possibility for every Humanimal, Don could clearly see why having children, pasing on your genes was such a big deal for a people who knew that at any moment they could be dead.

Caesar stamped his feet in dismay "WHAT IS THIS BIG SECRET?" He screeched in his Simian Voice

"You'll find out tomorow." Ichabod said "Time for Young Cubs to go to sleep."

"Will you sing us a song Ichabod?" Julia asked

"I can sing you song." Marzipan said "I know plenty of songs for sleep."

"No." Julia said firmly "I want Ichabod to sing a song."

"I've sang you five to sleep before." Marzipan said

"I know." Julia said as the Hyena Cub crawled into Ichabod's lap "But tonight I want Ichabod to sing."

"What song do you want me to sing?" Ichabod asked

"I want a song I haven't heard before." Julia said "Something about darkness, and the night."

Ichabod stroked his chin in thought for a few moments "I know a song..." He said "...About a Ghost, it's an old song, long before the Humanimals came to be...from Earth's Anchient Past, Shall I sing that one?"

The Cubs nodded their agreement

Then Ichabod began to sing, this time, no music started, Ichabod sand without music, Don could hear Ichabod much more clearly, he sang in an accent that was either British or Scottish Don couldn't tell exactly (But he could tell Ichabod was very good at changing his accent, that noraml Boston accent he usaully spoke with was completely gone)

 _"THERE came a ghost to Margret's door,_

 _With many a grievous groan,_

 _And ay he tirled at the pin,_

 _But answer made she none._

 _'Is that my father Philip,_

 _Or is't my brother John?_

 _Or is't my true-love, Willy,_

 _From Scotland new come home?'_

 _Tis not thy father Philip,_

 _Nor yet thy brother John;_

 _But 'tis thy true-love, Willy,_

 _From Scotland new come home._

 _'O sweet Margret, O dear Margret,_

 _I pray thee speak to me;_

 _Give me my faith and troth, Margret,_

 _As I gave it to thee.'_

 _'Thy faith and troth thou's never get,_

 _Nor yet will I thee lend,_

 _Till that thou come within my bower,_

 _And kiss my cheek and chin.'_

 _'If I shoud come within thy bower,_

 _I am no earthly man;_

 _And shoud I kiss thy rosy lips,_

 _Thy days will not be lang._

 _'O sweet Margret, O dear Margret,_

 _I pray thee speak to me;_

 _Give me my faith and troth, Margret,_

 _As I gave it to thee.'_

 _'Thy faith and troth thou's never get,_

 _Nor yet will I thee lend,_

 _Till you take me to yon kirk,_

 _And wed me with a ring.'_

 _'My bones are buried in yon kirk-yard,_

 _Afar beyond the sea,_

 _And it is but my spirit, Margret,_

 _That's now speaking to thee.'_

 _She stretchd out her lilly-white hand,_

 _And, for to do her best,_

 _'Hae, there's your faith and troth, Willy,_

 _God send your soul good rest.'_

 _Now she has kilted her robes of green_

 _A piece below her knee,_

 _And a' the live-lang winter night_

 _The dead corp followed she._

 _'Is there any room at your head, Willy?_

 _Or any room at your feet?_

 _Or any room at your side, Willy,_

 _Wherein that I may creep?'_

 _'There's no room at my head, Margret,_

 _There's no room at my feet;_

 _There's no room at my side, Margret,_

 _My coffin's made so meet.'_

 _Then up and crew the red, red cock,_

 _And up then crew the gray:_

 _'Tis time, tis time, my dear Margret,_

 _That you were going away.'_

 _No more the ghost to Margret said,_

 _But, with a grievous groan,_

 _Evanishd in a cloud of mist,_

 _And left her all alone._

 _'O stay, my only true-love, stay,'_

 _The constant Margret cry'd;_

 _Wan grew her cheeks, she closd her een,_

 _Stretchd her soft limbs, and dy'd."_


	8. Flight is the Only Option

_**A brief moment with April, Casey, plinter and Leatherhead**_

Meanwhile in Third Earth, April, Casey and Splinter had awake all night the the night the TMNT were pirited away to the Humanimal's world they then fell asleep as dawn broke, This night they knew something had happened when the Turtles did not return home at any point the next day.

"Somethinghappened to them." April said, that was a statement, a fact, everyone knew.

Splinter sighed "I feared this would happen, I had a bad feeling about these other mutants...They seemed too bold, living on the surface, walking in the day...These Mutants are plotting something evil and twisted."

"You have no idea..." Said a new voice no one ever heard before, everyone turned, and they saw standing in the center of the Den, a Unicorn, but it was not Matoaka, it was a stallion, his coat was pure white, except for his mane and tail tasel was pure gold, his eyes were deep blue, he was wearing traditional Scottish Highland Dress, complete with Kilt a rapier by his side, and this Unicorn, he was glowing...And semi transparent, everyone gasped! They knew deep down in the primordial part of their brains this Unicorn was a Ghost!

"Who...Who are you?" April asked both terrified of the ghost and in awe of his beauty.

"I am Lee." The Unicorn said "I am here to help you as your provided hospitality to my daughter."

Everyone felt the blood drain from their faces, this was Matoaka's Sire...The King of the Beasts.

Splinter bowed in the Eastern style and Lee bowed in return in the Western style, one hand in front, one hand in back, one knee foreward, Clearly this this sewer rat sensai was seen as Worthy in this King's eye.

"You three don't have very much time." Lee said "You must come with me, I'll lead you to the portal to my world."

"Why?" April asked "Why do we have to leave?"

"You three are all in grave danger." Lee replied

"From what?" Casey asked

Lee's ears twitched "It's better you do not know."

"Oh no." Casey said suddenly emboldened "You're gonna tell us what we're running from!"

"We're not suppoed to reveal that information..." Lee said hestantly

Casey marched over to the Ghostly Unicorn and the Old King backed a few steps and their was a look of nervousness on his face, this had to be a first, a Living Man intimidating a Ghost! Truly New Yorkers are the most intimidating people on the planet.

"Fine." Said Leoo exasaperated "You have only three days to live here...At most. The Turtles have already been spirited away by my Daughter and her Herd to my world...In three days The Mutants of Maison De Fauna will be on the Warpath...They are armed, armed with advanced weaponry from my universe, they will march to New York and they will murder any Human in their path, this can not be stopped...I beseech you! Come with me before you are slaughtered!"

April, Casey and Splinter's pupils all shrank

"^*^%!" Casey exclaimed "We got to warn everybody!"

Lee shook his head "Unless they know Mutants exist, they will not believe you..."

"I can call Angel!" Casey said "She knows! I got to tell her and her brother to get out of New York while they still can!"

Angel's grandma had died earlier that year.

King Lee sighed 'How does one sigh without any breath?' April thought to herself

"Call those you can." King Lee said "That is all you can do, after you call you must have trust in fate, then pack your bags and let's leave!"

On their trip through the forest, they saw Leatherhead, and he was also being led by a Ghost, a Ghost of a Red Squirrel Woman in a long blue dress and white apron.

When Leatherhead saw April, Casey and Splinter and their Ghost he his eyes widened. The Crocodile and his Guiding Ghost joined the group and when they reached the well, the sun was starting to rise.

 _ **Read and review!**_


	9. Meanwhile in Gotham

_**This Chapter describes what happened in Gotham, I wasn't going to write this orginally but I realized I needed to.**_

Belladonna stood before Summer Gleeson, the amount of cameras on her was intimidating, she took a deep breath.

"I was born a Human Being." Belladonna said "I am the Grandaughter of famous scientist Wyndem Moreau, I was born with Batten Disease, a rare gentetic disorder with no cure, my body was doomed to die at eight years old."

Ichabod was seated in a red plush velvet chair, for some reason they were doing thi interveiw at Wayne Manor, Ichabod had no idea Bruce Wayne was such good friends with Matoaka.

 _ **(Author's Note: All the Humanimals of the Fellowship crew know Bruce Wayne is Batman, simply by smell, but they are kind enough to never let on that they know, Bruce of course appriciates their silence and graciously offered Wayne Manor for this interview, Marzipan has not met Batman yet so she doesn't know Bruce Wayne is Batman, Knowing Ichabod and Edward Green are the sons of Scarecrow and Riddler respectivly The Humanimals have taken care to not reveal their knowladge to their Human Herd Siblings not because they think Ichabod or Edward would harm Batman but because either Man might accidentally slip up in front of their old man and Humanimals know Humans are not very good at keeping secrets, I know this was a pretty big break in the story, I felt this needing clearing upbefore we proceeded)**_

Marzipan had her head laid in his lap, purring softly, Ichabod smiled and stroked her head fur. He looked over at Edward who was sitting next to him, Minsk was standing with the rest of her Herd Siblings Edward decided to stand back, this was a matter of the Nuthanger Seven, back then he had been a Hunter of Humanimals back then, he had married into the Herd this was a matter for the Original Herd Siblings. Ichabod looked at Edward looking about at all the antiques in the manor, he saw a Ring Crop, and he flinched for a moment and rubbed his back, Ichabod knew he was expirencing physical pain caused by a Flashback, Ichabod only knew bits and pieces of Edward's past, he had divulged most of it to Minsk when they were both in bed, But Ichabod knew he had a prevous relationship with another Wrangler known as Rose Thorne and she did bad things to him...In the showers Everyone could see that Edward had many scars on his back and his rump, When Ichabod had his newfound fetish for spanking revealed one day in the showers, both Edward and Zander looked at him like he was insane, Ichabod knew Zander as an Ave had a lot of nerves in their rumps and so spanking was feared almost as feared as the death penalty. And Edward, Ichabod could practically hear his thoughts, he could see on his face 'I've got a bodybuilder physique and whipping made me weep and yelp like a spineless coward, How could a scrawny string bean like you enjoy it?'

Then Ichabod heard Belladonna said "My father is Sanguinem Starchild, CEO of of the Corperation Blood Inc, he is in charge of the Factories of the Wrangler Empire that takes the corpses of Humanimal Slaves and processes their carcasses into sausages and cafeiteria mystery meat."

Ichabod thought about one time in his childhood his family...Well His Father and himself, were eating sauages for supper, Ichabod choked for a few moments and pulled something out of his mouth, it was a piece of rubber, like the kind from a from a fully body rubber suit, that froze the whole family for a few moments.

Ichabod and Edward both decided then to leave and head to the kitchen, where the Civilan Humanimals were lounging and were poilitely eating only a few snack foods Alfred provided, fresh fruits and vegetables, fresh water, no sweets however.

Penny Ling had come with them, despite how scared she was to go to the wort city in the world, full of Humans, her love for the Fellowship Herd, and her own excitment to see history being made, drove her to come along, she hid under the leg of Bet the Giraffe, but the Panda Bear looked around at the vast luxury of this Human Mansion in amazment.

The Pangolin who had appeared that night, Ichabod saw she was very young, 12 years old at most on the verse of being considered an adult in Humanimal Society but not qute there yet. She had sea green eyes that were glazed over, She was sniffing all around, and feeling gingerly with her hands, at that point Ichabod realized the Pangolin Girl was blind.

Ichabod quickly rushed over to the Pangolin

"Pardon me Pangolin Madame." Ichabod said "Are you in need of help."

The Pangolin turned her head to Ichabod "You're Ichabod, right? The Hero of the Humanimals?"

"Yes." Ichabod said "And you are."

"Call me Aurora." The Pangolin said

"Aurora, that's a pretty name." Ichabod said "Is their a last name with that?"

"No." Said Aurora

A few moments of awkward silence.

"I really need to talk to the Queen." Aurora said "I came all the way from England to talk to the Queen."

"Why do you need to talk to the Queen?" Edward asked as he came over

"I know the means to get back the crown!" Aurora exclaimed

Everyone turned their head toward the Pangolin

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Asked Bet

"It's the kind of thing that's hard to talk about during a song." Aurora said "That's when I arrived with the Humanimal who had been helping me since I arrived here in the states."

"Oh." Ichabod said "Is this Humanimal among us?" Edward asked

"He was in Felly Forest." Said Aurora but when we reached the gates of Gotham, he wasn't allowed in because of his exact species.

"What was he?" Edward asked

"A Scorpion." Aurora said "He was barred at the gate, and told me to go on my mesage was more important then him getting into Gotham."

Marzipan then came into the kitchen, "Hey guys, just a head's up...Matoaka just chrashed, she's just collapsed and Bruce Wayne and Zander are taking her to bed."

Edward turned to Aurora "I think your mesage may have to wait a few hours, unless you can give your message to someone else."

 _ **Aurora is in my mind an Anthro Pangolin version of Toph, slightly less bombastic then Toph but Toph was my inspiration for this character**_


	10. Sleeping On It

_**So I realized in putting Ichabod and Marzipan in Gotham when they had previously been putting the Cubs to bed as everyone else was leaving for Gotham, I realized 'wait who is looking after the cubs?' And then I thought 'The Turtles are there, Donny was eavedropping outside, Donny probobly got put on cubsitting duty'**_

Don tried to do make a speedy getaway, but Ichabod and Marzipan came outside, Ichabod had been freed from his casts.

"Hey Don!" Marzipan said

Don froze, he didn't want them to know he had been eavesdropping.

"Hey Don." Ichabod said "Could you look after the Cubs while we head out to Gotham."

"Um..." Don was not sure he wanted to be stuck cubsitting.

"I know it might seem a bit intimidating since their all exotic species." Ichabod said as he and Marzipan walked by hand and hand. "But I've put them all to the bed, and they tend to sleep like logs, if they get up, it's most likely only to get a drink of water or to relieve themselves, but they shouldn't cause any trouble, we just need someone to watch them because you can't leave toddlers alone in a cabin."

Don then knew he had an obligation to look after them, so he nodded and made a weak affirmative noise

"Appriciate it Don." Ichabod said as he and Marzipan merrily skipped off to catch up with the herd.

Don sighed irritably and entered the cabin, the Five Cubs were tucked into the sofa bed all in a row, from left to right, Rye, Caesar, Zeb, Julia and Taylor they were all sleeping like angels.

Don gingerly crept around the bed and sat in a chair next to the bed and looked at the five cubs **,** the fact they were Mutants like him, made him see them with new eyes.

Rye freaquently itched himself in his sleep, his long claws skritching at his anteater snout.

Caesar was sucking his thumb, Don thought about how Caesar was always so intent on knowing everything, becoming peeved whenever he didn't know something, in that way the young Chimp was like himself.

Zeb was obviosly the largest Cub, Don didn't know why she walkd on all fours, in Maison De Fauna he had seen a handful of Mutant Equines and they all had been standing on their hind legs, Looking at the scrawny arms and legs of Zeb, Don saw that the legs were too scrawny to support her weight, Don thought about the early mutation of him and his brothers, how it took a while for them to start walking on their hind legs, maybe after some time she would be able to stand upright.

Julia and Taylor were covered up to their necks in blankets

Don began to feel drowsy, watching the cubs sleep in this dark cabin was making him sleepy.

As he rested his head on his forearm, he thought about the idea of having a child of his own, Ichabod had mentioned changing diapers, and dealing with tantrums, but in reality that wasn't the worst of it...Don thought about raiing a child of his own in the sewers, and thinking about what he had learned about the many Mutants of his Earth coming into conflict with the Humans, his most profound concern was, it wouldn't be safe for him to have a child.

But still Belladonna and her fellow Humanimals had many strange powers, and thinking about what he had just heard, that Belladonna wanted to give him a child out of love, Don in his drowsy state thought about every possibility he could imagine, with him, and Belladonna and their soon to be offspring...And over and over he thought 'Could it work? If we really tried could it work?' He fell asleep dreaming about their lair being filled with the pitter patter of clawed feet.

When April, Casey, Splinter and Leatherhead arrived at dawn, their guiding ghosts vanished.

"Oh wow!" April said looking at the forest around her "This place is beautiful!"

"First thing first," Splinter said "I must locate my sons." Splinter sniffed "I smell one of them nearby."

Splinter entered the largest cabin, and their he saw Donatello, asleep in a chair, with five small cubs each a different species sleeping in a sofa bed next to him.

April and Casey follwed, April, seeing the five cubs sleeping, let out a small gasp, covering her mouth, she had never seen anything so adorable!

Splinter walked up to his most intellectual son

"Donatello." Splinter said softly

Don slowly opened his eyes "Master Splinter?"

"We're here my on, we're all safe."

Don yawned, he had mulled over his thoughts in his dreams, and at this moment fresh and pure in the morning, he felt pretty good about the idea of having a cub, but he had to go over it with his own Father.

"Master Splinter." Don said "There is something I need to talk to you about..."

 _ **Read and review**_


	11. The Legend of the Golden Rose

_**Hey Guys, this Chapter is going to be one big dump of expostion so...Grab a snack and listen to a great instrumental track while reading this is going to take a while**_

I won't bore you by going over everything, after much stammering Donatello managed to squeak out 'She's Pregnant' April and Casey congradulated him, with Casey slapping him on the back so hard he nearly fell over, Splinter was silent for a few moments but the look of surprise on his face let Donatello know that his beloved sensai wasn't expecting this.

"I never imagined this would ever happen." Splinter said "Donatello..."

But before Splinter could say anything more they heard the ear shattering sound of a horn blowing, Fossil was announcing the Return of the Fellowship Herd.

The Fellowship Herd came slowly into Felly Forest, Matoaka was being held in the wing-arms of her Husband, Zander.

Leo saw Matoaka and rushed over "What happened?!" He asked

"Her Royal Highness is in desperate need of a nap." Bill said "She got a few hours of sleep at Wayne Manor, but as the sun started to rise, we got news Joker had been spotted, and no one wanted to stay knowing Joker was not in Arkham."

The TMNT didn't know about any of this so they watched as Matoaka was carried to bed.

At Wayne Manor, Aurora had struck up a conversation with Belladonna after her interview. Belladonna mentioned Donatello's reaction to pregnancy.

After a few moments of silence, Aurora sighed, she mentioned that she had been a wandering hlessil since she was eight years old, protected only by her psychic powers and ironically by her blindness, then she found herself in the Garden of a Deer Man, who upon discovering her status as a hlessil whose origanal herd had been destroyed, With no Herd to fall back on, and no knowladge of the post revolution world, the Deer Man took her in, not as an adopted daughter but as an apprentice, one thing she had been learning from the Deer Man was about the plight of Father's Rights (This was a strictly dealing with Human Fathers, none of these issues applied to Humanimals, but as the Deer-Man was half human, he was deeply concerned with Human Troubles)

Aurora gave Belladonna the basics, like how Human Fathers have no say other pregnancy, If the Man wants the baby, but the Mom doesn't she gets to have an abortion, on the other claw if the man doesn't want a baby but the Mom wants to keep it, and then she laid on the horror stories, of Men not being able to pay their child support getting thrown in jail...Belladonna began to sweat, all though she had been born a Human, she had been living as a Humanimal for so long, she had not been thinking about these darker things women do to men.

So returning to Felly Forest, Belladonna, had this weighing heavily on her mind. Aurora had mentioned a kind of potion that under no circumstances be consumed by any mammal but could be consumed by all reptiles including Dragons, the Loco Weed Potion, drink the Loco Weed Potion and you will abort.

Belladonna didn't want to abort the egg inside her, but she did want to make Donatello happy, child support was something Humanimals just didn't engage in, Cubs belonged to the entire herd so no Mom would ever need hundreds of space bucks to raise her cubs.

Belladonna saw Donatello standing with his brothers, and April, Casey, Splinter...And a Giant Crocodile Mutant she had never seen before.

"Donatello..." Belladonna said softly coming up to him

"Belladonna." Don began to say

"Donny..." Belladonna said "...I just want to say that you don't have to worry about paying child support, Humanimals don't do that kind of thing, if you don't want to raise the cub, the Herd can raise the Cub perfectly well."

"Child support?" Don honestly never considered that "Belladonna what are you talking about?"

"Donny...I realize I should have talked to you before I got pregnant." Belladonna was talking a mile a minuite

"Belladonna..." Don said placing a finger under her chin "I'm not mad anymore, I've had time to think about it...And I'm willing to do this...If we work together I think we can raise a child together."

"Really?" Belladonna felt herself get choked up "Oh Donny!"

Then as the civilian Humanimals talked to each other in the forest, a Scorpion Man whose exoskeleton had a brillaint green shine. Came forth and approched Aurora

"Aurora!" Exclaimed the Scorpion "Did you give the Queen your message?"

"Not yet." The Pangolin said "Matoaka collapsed before I could."

Bill reconized the Scorpion "Emerald? Is that you?"

"Hey Bill!" The Scorpion Man said "Long time no see!"

The Scorpion Man had four arms with normal hands underneith his arms with the pincers, these four normal hands, clasped Bill's large furry hands.

"You two know each other?" Ichabod asked

"Oh yeah!" Bill said "Those three days I disapeared, This guys helped me cure my bladder infection."

Jonathan Crane, was standing with Ichabod, he wasn't there when Bill told his story about participating in a scatological pornography.

"Bladder infection?" Jonathan asked "Did I miss something?"

"It's a good thing you missed it." Ichabod said with a disgusted look on his face "Trust me Father, you don't want to know."

"What is this secret?" Edward asked Aurora

"I was hoping that Queen Matoaka could be hear, but I guess you can tell all you guys, there is a counterbalence to the Gaia Emerald, should the Current Beast King or Queen be unfit to rule, or if the Gaia Emerald fall into the hands of a usurper, then should that emergency ever happen then a Beautiful Golden Rose would sprout and the Golden Rose will be found and wielded by the Prince or Princess of Beasts!"

"Prince or Princess?" Bill asked "You mean Amalthia? She's only one year old?"

Aurora raised her claw "In this context Prince or Princess doesn't mean son or daughter of the King or Queen, in this context, this Prince or Princess is more like the vice president, or a deputy, someone who can take over should the current King or Queeen is unfit to rule or should the Gaia Emerald, fall into nefarious hands, then only the Prince or Princess can wield the Golden Rose, and the one who wields the Golden Rose can counter any command given by the one holding the Crown, while the one holding the Emerald can enslave, the one who holds the rose can set the slaves free."

The Turtles remembered the being controlled by Eleanor wielding the Gaia Emerald, how helpless they felt, this sounded good.

"Sounds good." Leo said "Who is this Prince or Princess, and where can we find them?"

"Unfortunatly I don't know." Said Aurora

"Well ain't that just dandy." Raph said irritated "What good does that do us?"

"Hang on." Fossil said as he stepped forward "How come I never heard of this Golden Rose? I've been a Shaman all my life?"

"Very few Humanimals know of the Golden Rose, because very few Animals were affected by the Great Tyranny of the Unicorns back in the Medievil Times...As a Dinosaur, your kind were out of the loop, until Humans cloned your kind, brought them back to life in the 20th Century, so the Dinosaurs have been slumbering for that time when it happened."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Bill exclaimed "The Tyranny of the Unicorns? When were the unicorns ever Tyrannts?"

"A long time ago they were." Aurora said "In my herd we had an Anchient Tortoise for a Shaman whose could trace his ancestry all the way back to the times of King Nightshade, the Black Stallion...This story is going to take a while so you might want to grab a snack and sit down."

 _ **Emerald the Scorpion is not related to Emerald the Chameleon from Mutant of New York**_


	12. The Tyranny of King Nightshade

_**So how the Golden Rose came to be.**_

At sunset everyone gathered around Aurora as the Blind Pangolin stood on a large rock. She took a deep breath."If any of you need to use the sandbox, you better do it in these five minutes I don't want any of you walking around during this story."

Sandbox is Humanimal Slang for Toilet,no one needed to needed to use the sandbox.

"Let's see..." Aurora said as she at down on her rock "...Back in the stone age, when Man first got the power of fire, The Unicorn was the only Animal who stood up to Man when he asserted his will upon the other animals...And thus Gaia granted the Unicorn a longer life and was proclaimed the Monarch over all the other animals."

"Question." Don said raising his hand

Aurora looked extremely miffed at this.

"Is this real history?" Don asked "Or is this a Just-So Story?"

Every Humanimal except for Matoaka turned to Donatello and glared daggers at him.

"I think that's a touchy subject Donny." Raph said, even he was genunely alarmed by the near hive mind he was seeing in the Humanimals.

"Can I get on with my story?" Aurora asked

Everyone turned back to Aurora

"So...Gaia, appointed Nimbi the First Unicorn Queen, and bequethed her with the Gaia Emerald in order for her blood line to have better command over subjects. However some years later, back then Unicorns lived much longer, in these days the Average Unicorn lives for only 500 years, Gaia origanaly gave all the Unicorns a lifespan of several thousand years, King Nightshade was merely Nimbi's GRANDSON, living back in the times of King Arthur, In the Reign of King Nightshade the Unicorns had had the Long Lifespans and their Nobility go straight to their heads, and so they forgot that Gaia made them leaders of the Animals in order to guide and protect them, they believed despite being only two generations from the First Unicorns, they thought they had always been divine and it was their divine right to have all the other Animals in the World wait on them hoof and tail. I say the Animals of the World, but in reality the Unicorns knowladge of the Animal World was limited to what they saw with their own eyes, back then the Unicorns' habit range was all of Europe, the Middle East, and some of Egypt, so only the Animals of those areas suffered under the Tyranny of the Unicorns, the Animals of the Non-Egyptian Africa, East Aisa, The Americas, Oceana, Antacrica, because the Unicorns didn't know of them, so they couldn't give them any orders, and the Animals of the Oceans, even if the Unicorns knew of them, they probobly couldn't think of anything to do with them,"

Matoaka's ears twitched 'How come I never heard any of this?' She thought to herself

"Then, one day..." Said Aurora "The great upheavel happened, Gaia realized she had given the Unicorns too much power, she shortened the Unicorns' lives to half a century and with King Nightshade was no longer King, his Cousin Amalthia was made the new Queen...Amalthia was the last Unicorn who had centuries long lifespan, all those who came after her had a half a century life span. And...This is what the Tortoise Shaman said...Gaia created a Final Means of making sure this would never happen again, she confered to the Royal Family that a Mundane Beast would be decreed the Prince of Animals, and all his sons and daughter were Princes and Princesses...Our Shaman's Ancestor was hiding in his shell when he heard this, Gaia never revealed who this Mundane Beast was...Only that the Prince or Princess would find the Golden Rose when he or she was needed." 

The Mutant Cubs gasped, a Mundane Beast who was actuallity royalty!

Ichabod wasn't sure what was more amazing, the fact that the Unicorns were once jerks, or the extent of the pins and needles in his legs that he was feeling in his legs from sitting cross legged

 _ **Read and review**_


	13. Two Fables

_**Here we take a slight break from the main plot as Ichabod and Marzipan each tell the Mutant Cubs a story, I always have it in my head Marzipan has a fantastic imagenation and can make up stories on the spot,but she so rarely has an oppritunity to display that talent**_

Just then there was a crash of thunder and lightning, and then feezing rain began to pour.

Everyone went to a cabin for shelter, Ichabod looked wildly around for the Mutant Cubs, he knew neither Taylor nor Rye could be in the freezing rain for long.

He saw all five cubs running desperatly from the rain, Ichabod scooped up Taylor and Rye and then called to the other Cubs "Follow Me!"

Together with Marzipan they all ran into the Nursrey Cabin.

Ichabod set down Taylor and Rye they were both a bit wet but none the worse for wear, Ichabod ran a hand through his own red hair, it was soaked.

"I guess this means we're tuck in the nursrey until the rain subsides." Marzipan said

"What is with thi weather?" Ichabod asked, he fiddled with the radio to hear the weather report, then, the radio fizzled out, and the entire Nursrey went pitch black

"Oh great..." Ichabod said "The power went out!"

Marzipan floofed her tail "This is no ordanary rain." he said darkly "This rain is trying to tell us something!"

"What is it trying to tell you?" Zeb asked

"I don't know." Marzipan said "Bob is better at seeing the signs in these things then I am and Bob isn't here."

After a few moments of silence Rye said "Can we do what we did last time their was a scary storm and tell stories?"

During the winter they fostered the Mutant Cubs, the Blizzard that seemed to cover the entire Northern Half of the Earth was revealed to be caused by evil spirits, Bill and Kong were called upon to help with the situation, and Ichabod and Marzipan stayed with the cubs, as they hid under the blankets, as they could see the evil faces of the spirits outside their window and could hear their unearthly howls, Marzipan tried to calm the cubs fears by telling them stories.

"Hang on..." Marzipan said "I can think up a story super quick, but I need a few moments to organizize my thoughts, otherwise there are going to a lot of starts and stops to the story as I try to think what happens next...Ichabod...Can you entertain the Cubs while I organize my thoughts."

"What am I supposed to do?" Ichabod asked

"You've read plenty of books." Marzipan as she sat down at a dark and started rawing on a piece of paper, I'm sure you could think of something."

Ichabod didn't like being put on the spot, but as the cubs gathered around him he knew he had to think of something

"Let's see..." Ichabod did not have the amazing imagenation Marzipan had, while he read a lot of horror stories he didn't think any of them should be told to Cubs.

"Let's see then..." Ichabod said "This story is about a Young Human Boy who lived in an Old House with his Grandfather, One night The Boy was heading out 'Where are you going?' Asked the Grandfather 'To the Forest' Said the Boy 'But it's getting dark!' Exclaimed the Grandfather 'And a storm is coming! All the Goblins come out when there is a storm! So whatever you do don't go near them and don't touch them!' The Boy went out and saw lots of Goblins but he wasn't afraid he went near them and touched them, then He knew why he shouldn't have done that! His teeth turned brown and his body became covered in flies, he screamed and ran into the forest, in the depths of the Forest he met a Ghost He still lives with the Ghost to this day and when it's dark and stormy he scares People who wander into the forest!"

"Wow..." Marzipan said "That was really...Weak."

"It was based on a Mad Lib I did when I was 10 years old." Ichabod said miffed

"You know what Mad Libs are?" Marzipan asked

"Alderbaren was not THAT primitive a society!" Ichabod said "We did have some forms of entertainment other then reading anchient books!"

"Well...I think I've gotten my thoughts in order." Marzipan said looking at the picture she drew "I was thinking about a team of Humanimals who go forth and fight evil...When picking the Species of my protaganist I sometimes agonize over picking what species, weather making them a Mammal, a Bird, a Reptile or Fish...Or anything else and all the species within those categories...But tonight, in the storm, I had an image in my head of these seven animals...A Rhino, a Hamster, A Fruit Bat, A Jackrabbit, A Lynx, A Rat and Housecat."

"The Housecat is obviously your author avatar." Ichabod said chuckling

"No..." Marzipan said "...This Cat isn't pink and purple nor is she a Ragdoll Cat, she's a Black and White Cat. Housecats you should know are among the most Common Humanimals out there so just because she's a Housecat doesn't mean she's a Stand In for me."

Marzipan sat down in front of the Cubs "So these are the team of Super Humanimals who go out and protect the World from Supervillains."

"You mean not the Fellowship Herd?" Caesar asked

"The Fellowship Herd are Soldiers not Superheroes." Said Marzipan, they fight the Wranglers who are ordanary Humans who want all Humnaimals to be slaves, so the Wranglers are evil but their not Super, they're ordanary evil, these Humanaimals fight Super Evil. Evil, with Superpowers."

"What are they're names?" Asked Taylor

Marzipan realized she hadn't given them names, she then took her sketch of her heroes, and took her pen and quickly doodled for each character a name she thought up off on the spot.

"So here are they're names." Marzipan said "The Rhino, is Hank, the Hamster is Earl, the Lynx is Chloe, the Housecat is Olive, the Fruit Bat is Wyatt, The Rat is Nimble, and the Jackrabbit is Knuckles..."

"Knuckles?" Ichabod asked "What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name I thought up for him."

Then Marzipan set down her drawing, then she would began to work her storytelling enchantment, everyone would see the story taking place in their own heads.

"It was a dark and stormy night...Much like this one..." As everyone closed their eyes "The Humanimals' HQ was located on a High Mountain overlooking a small American town."

As everyone closed there eyes they saw in their minds' eyes _A Tall Mountain set against a dark stormy sky...A bolt of lightning crashed as the sound of beeping from a mountain weather antenna._

 _Inside the HQ, the Seven Team Members filed for Briefing, a figure cloaked in shadow in the corner adressed them._

 _"This storm." Said a female voice "Is not natural...Something unnatural is causing this storm."_

 _"Is it a weather machine?" Asked Nimble the Rat_

 _"We thought so." The Female Voice "But it seems that this storm is actually being cause by one person's emotions."_

 _"A Person's Emotions is causing this storm?" Said Chloe the Lynx_

 _A Photo came out of the Shadows and revealed an old haggard woman._

 _"We don't know who this woman is, we only know she is causing this storm. We need her stopped before this entire valley is destroyed...Hank...What are you doing?"_

 _The Rhino was screwing in a lightbulb "Your light seems to be out I'm fixing it."_

 _As the Boss was illuminated she was revealed as a dark haired human woman "Hank, I believe the light was supposed to be out to give my character a sense of mystery...Also it's easier on the animators if I'm just a shadow."_

 _"Oh." Said Hank_

 _"We have no time for foolishness, get going!" Said the Boss_

 _With that all the Humanimals all slid down a poll and they reached their Creature Cave, with one Creature Car, and Several Motorcycles, Hank, Earl and Wyatt got in the Car, Knuckles, Chloe, Nimble and Olive all got on a Motorcycle and they raced on a long winding road through a cave And the exited through the base of the mountain._

 _As they raced through the forest, They heard chanting "KIll All Animals! Kill All Animals!"_

 _The Humanimals slowed down and the chanting got louder, the voices were all that of Human Females._

 _There were several hundred, Human Women wearing Monks' Cloaks, they were chanting and marching towards one Woman who wasn't wearing no cloak, it was the same woman as in the photo but here she had no grey hair, she was completely bald, she was standing in this freezing storm completely naked before her followers._

 _"Animals." Said the Old Woman in her voice like sandpaper "Animals must die for us to live...Once all the Animals are dead, we will All be happy!"_

Just then the Fantasy was shattered by Bob bursting in

"Marzipan!" Bob said "We need you and Ichabod in our cabin...This rain is an oman...The Mutant Riots have started...And the Turtles are insisting on going back...And we can't let them...I keep telling them, that if they go back to their universe they'll be killed on the spot!"

"What's going to happen?" Ichabod asked

"We can't go back there until the Mutant Riots have played themselves out." Bob said "The blood will flow for two weeks at most and then...I don't know what to do then..."

Marzipan and Ichabod were frozen for a few moments, Ichabod felt something clutch his ankle, he looked down and saw Rye wrapping his furry arms around his ankle

Ichabod picked up the Anteater Cub "Bob got and fetch two umbrellas and then we'll come."

Meanwhile, for these past few days, Karai and Chaplin had set up a training base with their Mutants in Upstate New York the Adirondack Mountains. She began to become much more direct in their training training them in the basics of Ninjitsu.

Her Seven Mutants, The Rhino, Hank, the Hamster Earl, the Lynx, the Housecat, Olive, the Fruit Bat Wyatt, the Rat, Nimble and the Jackrabbit, Knuckles were practicing meditating, when they heard several explostions.

Instantly, two Foot Ninjas brought in a TV, the News reported that several power plants throughout New York had been attacked and blown up.

 _ **Yes, Marzipan had a vision about Karai's Mutants and thought they were the creation of her own imagenation**_


	14. Spats

_**So yeah the Tutles aren't going to actually FIGHT during the Mutant Riots they have to wait for two weeks while the battle plays itself, then come to clean up afterwards**_

Leo was NOT happy with the news that New York was already under attack, and heaing that he had to stay in this universe and wait while People got killed, Bill and Kong had to restrain him when he tried to head to the well.

"Leo!" Said Kong "We understand how you feel! But please understand you can't do anything!"

"How can you expect me to stay here and do nothing?!" Leo yelled

"Leo." Bob said "If you step into your universe, you will be shot dead instantly...That Man, Bishop, I see in his mind's eye he escaped from the tree yesterday, and he is going to kill any Unarmed Mutant...Eleanor's Mutants are all armed with weapons from our universe so they can defend themselves. While the Mutants are attacking New York, Bishop is going to use this distraction to kill every Human who he knows, knows a Mutant."

The Turtles dropped their jaws, and they looked at April and Casey

"It wasn't the Mutants who were going to kill you." Don said "It was Bishop...King Lee was saving you from Bishop."

Ichabod and Marzipan arrrived in the cabin with the Cubs.

Matoaka approached Leo, still being held by Bill and Kong.

"Leo..." She said softly "...I know this is hard, but sometimes...There really is nothing you can do...You're only a creature made of flesh, blood and bones, you're not immortal, you're not bulletproof."

Leo sighed irritably, This was the lesson he learned from the Anchient One, he could hardly argue that, he relaxed his muscles. And Bill and Kong released him.

"Leo..." Matoaka said "...I once went through a similer deliema." She took his hand in her's...Leo felt his blood quicken he gulped "Leo...If you will, I share my memory with you, you have to keep calm you will experience and feel everything I felt that day."

Matoaka tightened her grip on Leo's hand, and in an instant Leo was transported to a different time and place, looking through Matoaka's eyes, hearing through her ears, the feeling of of being female was a bit of a shock, and he was experiencing her emotions, it was like he was an incorprial passenger riding inside her body. And in this scene she was on the battlefield Humans and Humanimals were fighting each other.

The Memory did not get very far, when Leo did what Donatello did with Belladonna did when he shared her Memorys with him, While they in the process of of the memory sharing, Leo lifted his hands until he was touching her face, hi face inched closer and closer, until his mouth pressed against her's

Matoaka never expected that, this shattered her concentraition, her eyes shot open, but Leo was still caught in the depths of euphoria and was beginning to add his tongue.

And at that moment Zander entered the Den and saw his wife...Being kissed by another male, and Zander was no fool, he could see the look on his wife's face she wasn't liking this.

Zander saw red.

Leo was completly vulnerable, he had no way of defending himself when Zander tackled him, ploughing him into the wall! Zander whipped out his talons and might have torn his eyes out if Edward and Ichabod didn't pull the squawking Ave off Leo.

"THAT BASTARD TURTLE WAS KISSING MY WIFE!" Zander screamed

Leo at that point relized what he had done, he had been acting on instinct during the kiss, and when he realized he had actually acted on his lust, he felt his world falling apart, Leo felt his snout, Zander had raked his talons across it. Tears streamed down his face and he covered his face with his hands.

 _ **Read and review**_


	15. Leo's Sorrow

Leo was unable to speak for a long time, he wished he could withdraw into his shell but he hadn't been able to do that since his premutation days. He lay there curled in fetal postion as Kong cleaned up his bloody snout. He couldn't look at Matoaka, and he knew Zander was glaring at him with murder in his eyes. Matoaka was trying to soothe him.

"Zander..." Matoaka nickered "...It was a complete accident."

Don, clearly feeling awkward about the whole situation tried to help his brother in his hour of need.

"When Belladonna did the memory sharing thing with me I kissed her...It's a very powerful experience if you're not used to it." Don said rubbing his arm nervously "I don't know if it's a Mutant Thing...Or a Male Thing..."

Matoaka nodded entusiasticlly "Yes, yes." She said "Like Don said it was a pure accident Leo isn't in love with me..."

"I am." Leo said at that point he couldn't keep it inside any longer

Everyone turned to Leo.

"Leonardo?" Splinter was genuinely surprised by this

Matoaka's ears twitched, she was shocked as well Maybe because she was so blissfully in love with her own husband she never noticed any other males attention to her, or maybe because as a Humanimal her race's mating cues are different from the cues of humans and mutants she didn't notice the signs that Leo was attracted to her.

Leo took a deep breath and held an ice pack closer to his snout. "I've been in love with you ever since you saved me that night...Ever since then...The more Iearned about you, the more I felt we were soul mates."

The crest of feathers on Zander's head the resembled an Indian Headress started to rise up.

"Steady Zander." Edward said

"When I learned you were married..." Leo said "...I knew I had to keep my feelings to myself...I never wanted you to know...I never wanted this..." At that point he couldn't speak anymore, he was choking up to much, the tears were flowing from his eyes of all the things that had ever happened to him this like nothing else brought him to his knees, also his Ninja Bravado was shattered.

Matoaka was speechless she stumbled for a few moments trying to find the best way to respond "I...I...Wow...Leo...I had no idea..." Matoaka gulped

Leo heard Matoaka's stammering, and this was not inspiring confidence

"I...Need to leave..." Leo said as he lept from from the chair as ran from the cabin.

This floored everyone, His Brothers had never seen Leo be like this, and the Humanimals had never seen anything like this before, because in Humanimal society the sorrow of unrequited love never seemed to be an issue, Humanimals seem to be extremely cutthoat and pragmatic in matters of mating, if a Female says she's spokan for then it is off, you do not pursue her furthur, you respect the sanctity of their monogamous relationship and of the female's wishes, there are plenty of fish in the sea, you go find someone who is available despite there Bambi-esque appearence Humans who talk to Wild Humanimals find their love stories the most unromantic romances they had ever read.

Edward and Ichabod however, knew Leo's sorrow well "Oh...Man..." Edward said putting a hand over his eyes "The Flashbacks..."

"Same here." Ichabod said

Edward peeked through his fingers and he felt his blood run cold, his Father, Nygma had gotten one of their recording rings and was fiddling with it.

Edward charged up to him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" He thundered

"Recording jewelry..." Nygma said "...How delightful, he turned the jewel and a small holographic projection appeared of Leo kissing Matoaka and getting decked by Zander.

"My, my, my..." Nygma chuckled "Trouble in paradise."

"Give me that ring!" Edward yelled, but Nygma was stronger then he appeared

"Oh don't think I'm giving this tresure up." Nygma aid as he kept his son at arm's leangh "This is going straight to Gotham."

"BUT THE TABLOIDS!" Edward yelled

"Will be hilarious to read!" Nygma said "After all...He said darkly "...Gandpa needs his stories."

Of course this spat wa only taking place a few feet away from where all the heroes were gathered, and everyone heard every word clear as a bell.

Casey and Leo's brothers quickly stepped up, Casey grabbed Nygma by the scruff of the neck, Raph took the ring from Nygma's finger.

"No one is gonna put our bro in the tabloids." Raph said as he shattered the jewel thereby destroying the footage.


	16. Moment of Brotherly Love

Leo sat on a large rock, since he had left the ice pack at the cabin he found a large white lily flower and held that to his wounded snout. He din't have any idea what to do.

"Hey Leo..." Don approached as softly as a wave washing on the shore

Leo didn't respond. Since the rock was a REALLY large rock Don could sit on the rock next to his brother but not touching his brother.

"Leo..." Don hesitated trying to thing how to put this "I was once in your position."

Leo looked at Don

"This is like one big Deja Vu for me..." Don said "I remembered my crush on April, Fortunatly April never found out about my chrush on her unlike...What happened here."

Leo sighed loudly, he nodded slowly he looked on the otherside of the rock was a small, crystal clear pool of water, he shifted to the other side of the rock, he lowered his left foot the the water and swished his foot through the cool, clear water and watched the ripples.

That's when things got wierd.

The pool began to glow brightly with many colors, the glow was so bright Don turned and noticed, the Ninja Turtles watched the glowing pool, then the colors started to take shape, forming the bodies of creatures, soon the water took on a blood red color and the creatures became black as shadows, silhouettes Leo and Don quickly understood what was happening, this pool was like a chrystal ball and was showing them what was the Mutants waging war against the Humans of New York City.

This silhouetted vision the Mutants were firing plasma guns blowing up buildings, Civilians ran screaming into the jaws of hungry Mutants, As large buildings were destroyed Humans jumped from windows, at first they went down flailing and screaming then those who followed would jump together linked arms, consoling each other during their final moments.

Soon the Humans began to fight back, Police, Firefighters would use anything at their disposal against the Mutants, then the Tanks arrived, Mutants fell fell from buildings and got impaled on pikes.

Then, slowly the vision faded, Leo and Don were left speechless, shivering, the blood draining from their faces.

There is nothing quite like blood curdling horror to forget the pain of unrequited love

Leo and Don heading back to Matoaka's cabin

"Aurora has sensed that the Prince or Princess has found the Golden Rose." Matoaka said "I contacted Superman, and he istaking her across the Atlantic to find the newcrowned Prince or Princess, whoever they may be."


	17. Glory to the New Crowned Prince

_**Time to introduce this myserious Prince**_

Back when she had a herd Aurora had been apprentice to the Tortoise Shaman, the Anchient Tortoise had not been able to complete her training but he was able to bequeath her a gift, the ability to Locate the Golden Rose when it bloomed.

The Shaman had some Golden Pollen collected by his Ancestor had collected the last time the Golden Rose bloomed, the Shaman rubbed the Pollen all over Aroura

Currently Aurora was in the arms of Superman flying over the Atlantic Ocean even though she couldn't see she could smell the salt water and hear the waves, she fidgeted

"Do you sense anything New?" Asked Superman

"Not yet." Said Aurora "All I sense is we must go farther east."

Once they reached land Aurora sensed the Golden Rose was further East towards one of Russia's former territories before the Great Dying Five Meleannia ago.

As they flew over the land made barren by the toxic snow, Superman sighed at how depressing it was to look at.

"You may think I'm lucky because I'm blind and I can't see how awful everything looks." Aurora said "But I can smell how the toxiccity."

Superman then spotted an enormous crater, so enormous it had entire town!

"There!" Aurora said "THe Golden Rose is down there!"

"The Crater?" Asked Superman

"Yes..." Said Aurora "...I think I know what this place is."  
As they flew down Aurora said "There are legends about this place, long ago a Meteor hit the Russian Wilderness, the Crater became a lush valley and time and time agan Humanimals escaping slavery found the Valley, soon there were so many Humanimals that they decided to found a town! After some time Humans who were escaping the mind crushing bordom they were forced to live under found the Vally and the Humanimals living there, these Human Civilians, ragged and hungry from their journey through the wilderness had no choice but to except these Humanimals as equals and this Valley became known as Paradise Valley.

As they landed, Aroura took Superman by the hand and led him to a large luxurious house the toxic snow and stripped the paint job.

Aurora let go of Superman's house ran up to the house and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a Teenaged White Tailed Deer Buck. On his head was a Gold Circlet with a Gold Rose Blossom at the center. He was wearing a Purple Vest with Gold Trim and Purple Shorts also with Gold Trim.

"Who are you?" Asked the Buck.

Aurora smiled "Greetings Prince."

"Prince?" The Buck said nervously

"I can smell the Golden Rose Crown you're wearing on you're head." Said Aurora

The Buck's eyes widened "No, no...You're not taking me!" He said "After our valley is destroyed I find a Golden Rose growing where our Forest once was, I try to pluck it and then all of a sudden the Rose wraps around my arm and then slithers around my head and I have this crown on my head that won't come off no matter how hard I pull it tightens around my head!"

"What's your name?" Aurora asked

"Why should I tell you?" Asked the Buck

"I'm Aurora." Said the Pangolin

"My name is Rory Stag...And I'm not a Prince."

"You are." Said Aurora "And let me explain...Long ago, Gaia decided your ancestor was to be the Counterbalence to the King or Queen should the King or Queen become corrupt or someone TAKES THE CROWN!"

Rory's ears drooped, he knew the Queen's Crown had been stollan

"But I can't be the Prince!" Exclaimed the Buck "I'm not a fighter, I'm a Theater Buck! I'm a Singer, Dancer, Actor...Not a fighter!"

"For some reason the Golden Roe chose you out of all the possible Buck and Does desended from that original Deer." Aurora said "For some reason, you have the talents nessacary to get back the crown."

Rory sighed "Why should I do this?" He asked "Why should I risk my life?"

"Because the Golden Rose is not like the Gaia Emerald." Said Aurora "The Gaia Emerald can be wielded by anyone who holds it...Gaia saw this, and decided to make the Counterbalence only wieldable by the one it was meant for, only you can free those commanded by the crown and only you are immune to the Commands of the Gaia Emerald."

Rory sighed, stamped his hoof and drooped his ears "Fine...I'll do it."


	18. Love Hurts

Leonardo woke up early the next morning, he looked out the window and saw the sun begin to rise.

Leo got out of bed and stretched and yawned "I can see the sunrise." He said realizing for the first time that in this world they could all watch the sunrise and no one would hurt them.

He gingerly walked out of the Cabin and returned to the rock with the pool that showed him the visions, Last night he had his snout bandaged and at this moment he had two big bandages in an X shape on his snout. He sat on the rock and watched the sunrise.

"Leonardo." Leo turned his head and saw Master Splinter walking over to him

"Master Splinter..." Leo sighed

"You sound exsausted Leonardo." Splinter sat as he down by his son

"I had some pretty vivid nightmares last night Sensai." Leo said sadly "I just woke up rom one a few moments ago."

"Leonardo..." Splinter seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say for a moment "...Do you wish to talk to me about anything?"

"Sensai..." Leo was trying not to get choked up "...I don't know what to do...I'm in love with a married woman! I know I can never have her, that she'll never love me...But I still love her! Sensai...Is there a way I can conquer these emotions?"

"Leonardo..." Splinter said "In these past few days so many things happened I never thought would happen, one of my Sons is about to become a Father, and you...My most diligent son Falling in love..."

"We're so much alike." Leo said as he dipped and swished his foot in the pool he stopped for a moment to see if a vision in the pool again...There was none the water remained clear, he could see the speckled pebbles sparkling underneith the surface. "Matoaka and I have undergone so many similar experiences...I can't help feeling like we're soulmates the more I hear about her...Shell...I'm a Turtle...What reason do I have to find Unicorns attractive? But the more I look at her the more beautiful I find her...Her horn, her hooves, her tail...I even love the fact that one hand is brown furred and the other is white furred!"

"Leonardo."Splinter said "Love...Is a very complicated thing...I understand you do not want to do anything dishonerable,but Leonardo...There is a great difference between feeling love for someone and acting on that love...There is nothing that can stop the feeling Leonardo but you can control yourself...Let the fire of love burn itself out inside you it will die down on its own...Maybe you will find someone who will be able to love you in return someday...We've seen these past few days we're not alone,there are many Mutants and here Leonardo...And entire world of Creatures similar to us."

"This place really is so beautiful." Leo said as he looked at the forest around him. He thought he had no idea who could be out there he could possibly love more then Matoaka who he felt was his soulmate, he sighed, he was still young there was still the possibility there really was someone out there for him.


	19. Eggs

Donatello was also suffering from violent nightmares, his dreams were filled with blood and guts and gore...He sweated in his sleep as in his mind's eye he saw vision after vision of Mutants and Humansd tearing each other apart!

Then Don's eyes shot open, he was covered in sweat.

Don and Belladonna were sleeping in Bet's Family's Cabin, the Cabin built extra large for the most mega of megafauna everything Buffalo sized and larger. It was the one cabin Belladonna could sleep in and Belladonna and Don were sleeping in an aclove of the room, it was a dark cave of a room with an HV and one very large sofa and two large chairs the sort of dark TV Cave that you want for watching horror movies on Halloween.

Donatello breathed deeply for a few moments and stroked the dark blue fur and Belladonna's back Belladonna was in her bare fur and scales, As she was laying on her belly there was no possiblity of indecent exposure, Dragons are condidered Mammal-Like Reptiles not Mammals because they do not lactate at all, they feed their young by either regurtating or feeding freshly killed meat and fruit.

Don felt her serpentine body, in the place in the belly just before the hind legs, there was a bulge she was gravid,swollan with egg. Don knew that for most egg laying species in only takes a day to form the egg then the egg was layed, Belladonna had been gravid for like what...Four days? Dragons have some really strange reproductive system.

At that point, Belladonna stirred, she yawned deeply and raised her head.

"Morning..." Don yawned

"Morning." Said Belladonna "You smell sweaty..."

"I had some pretty nasty nightmares." Don said "About...Humans and Mutants killing each other..."

Belladonna rumbled softly , she stroked Don's shell Don smiled and his tail wagged, during the night before they had indulged in some foreplay without moving on to actual intercourse and Don had not closed his plastron overnight so his tail wagged weakly back and forth.

Belladonna laughed "I never knew Turtles wagged their tails!"

Don chuckled "Bell-Bell..."He nuzzled noses with her "...You bring out the Animal in me...In a good way! Not like..." He thought back to the time during Bishop's Mutant Outbreak and he Mutated into a Mindless Beast...While he didn't have any clear memories of what he did during that time, in his dreams he would have flashbacks it was of pure feelings of hunger an animalistic need to hunt...To spread the Mutagen...Rabies...That's what Bishop'sMutagen was...Genetically Engenneered Rabies...And he would wake up in terror thinking he had relapsed back into a Monster...And he would lay in his bed feeling the exisistanal dread hanging over him like the sword of Damocles.

"Belladonna..." Don said trying to change the subject "...When are you going to lay your egg?"

Belladonna yawned again "Tonight I think." She said "This feels like the time...I think I will lay the egg Fu Inle."

Don hated not knowing when the Humanimals used their fancy code language, he hated being the one asking for a translation "Translation." He said sourly

Belladonna blushed "Oh...Keep forgetting your not a Humanimal...Fu Inle, after Moonrise."

"I see." Donatello said

Meanwhile Superman was returning to the US with Aurora and Rory,Rory had speant the previous night packing his things saying goodbye to his folks and his live in girlfriend Bernadette (Bernadette was one of the Humans who lived in Paradise Valley, after meeting Rory she they fell in love, she moved in with him, to escape her...Not so great Family situation.)

As Superman landed with Aurora in his arms and Rory clinging to his back. They landed in an empty space with no cabins.

"Where is the Queen?" Asked Rory

"Sleeping." Said Superman "I can hear her snoring."

Meanwhile, Marzipan also woke up early, she woke up before dawn, she felt herself starting to come into heat, and she knew she had to get some Sacred Herb in her before she went wild with lust.

She ate three stalks of Sacred Herb, Ichabod had follwed her,

"Hey Marzi..."Ichabod said "How about a Bath?"

Here in Felly Forest the Cabins had no bathtubs or showers, because the Fairies provided some strange hot spring/hot tub hybrids, in some select hidden away places in the forest there were some places where you could take a hot bath, there were faucets made of stone each shaped like a different animal head in each tub and you filled it like a bathtub and you drained it afterwards.

Ichabod and Marzipan headed towards the Dragon Faucet Fountain in the Northwest Corner it was underneath a tree that like Mangrove Tree it stood on its roots like stilts and the tree formed a tent over the tub.

Ichabod and Marzipan were both bare,they had no fabric on their bodies as they made their way to the tub, in the shade of the tree Ichabod turned the knobs and filled the tub with water that was nearly hot enough to scald the skin, but Ichabod didn't seem to mind.

Marzipan looked and saw that ugly mark still on his rump, she had to talk to Ichabod about that Mark, Ichabod had told her not to tell anyone because he didn't want burden anyone.

As the water started to fill the tub,Marzipan lowered herself in, unlike most Cats Marzipan liked water, during her days as a slave she along with the other slaves would often hide in the castle pond when Duke Vortex was on a rampage.

The Tub was like a hot tub in that it had smooth seats of carved stone where most bathtubs like that are only for elderly arthritic people.

"Ichabod..."Marzipan said softly she didn't know how to start this conversation.

Ichabod chuckled and winked at Marzipan as the water got high enough, high as their shoulders if they were sitting on the stone seats, Ichabod turned the knobs so the water stopped pouring from the mouths of the Dragon Faucets.

Ichabod swam sensuously over to Marzipan, and while she mulled over trying to think of what to say he nibbled at her cheek, she pulled away harshly

"Ichabod!" She exclaimed

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said "I've gone a WHOLE WEEK without a realease! Could you please..."

He turned around and exposed his rear to her and slapped his own rump

"Nuh-Uh." Marzipan said firmly "I am not touching your rear as long as that mark is on it and I'm in heat and if you come into the hot water..."

"The likelihood of sperm being able to find you if randomly ejaculated into the water is so unlikely it's near impossible!" Ichabod protested

Ichabod swam up to Marzipan again and began to nibble at her face once more,Marzipan's ears flattened, had she not eaten the herb that dampers both her own lust and that of her mate? Why was Ichabod acting like he was going into Rutt?

"Ichabod NO!" Marzipan shouted as she violently shoved him away and splashed hot water in his face for good measure, she was in no danger from him, she knew that, she could easliy overpower him if she really wished to.

Just then, they heard the pitter-patter of tiny paws and hooves. The Five Mutant Cubs all in their bare fur or in Taylor's Case feathers, came up to them.

"Can we take a bath too?" Asked Rye

"I want to take a bath!" exclaimed Taylor.

Marzipan looked at Ichabod looking mortified and knew, he would not lecherous in front of Cubs so she smiled and purred and said "Sure Cubs, dive in!"

The Cubs all whooped and joy as they cannonballed in, as the water splashed all over Ichabodand Marzipan,Ichabod had his arms tightlyfolded across his chest and a scowl on his face that said 'I am so not pleased.'

Marzipan purred in response to say 'You look so adorable when you're grumpy'

The Five Cubs splashed and played in the water. Ichabod sank down lower, he didn't want any of the cubs to see his privates,he knew most Humanimals didn't have any issues with that sort of thing, but the Cubs weren't Humanimals they were Mutants, and since he had done a good bit ofraising them during their first few months he felt well...Downright paternal towards them and he came from a culture that was incredibly strict in what was considered modest.

"What are you Cubs doing up so early?" Marzipan asked

"We had bad dreams."Said Julia "We all had the same bad dream!"

 _ **Read and Review!**_


	20. Partly Bloody with a Chance of Looting

_**To RBBBH Thanks for the reviews but I don't think you realize that the visions of Mutants and Humans killing each other,that's not 'visions of the future' those are visions of the present, the Killing and Rampaging arre what is happening in the Turtles' New York at this very moment and vision pool and dreams are only giving them brief glimpses of it**_

At that very moment, Karai and her own Mutants were high in the Mountains of New York State observing from a distance the bloody warfare happening in New York City or at least part of NYC the Mutant Army got as far as Queens when they got stopped by the EPF, currently the Borrough of Queens had become a warzone,with the EPF trying to ferret out the last remaining Mutants (Karai knew that Bishop had not already succeeded in wiping out all of them yet because he had sent almost all of his forces across the US to kill all Humans he knew had developed postive relations with a Mutant Animal while the rest of the country was focused on this disaster in New York unable to notice a few of their Neighbors being asassanated while they were in Lock-Down, Karai knew all this and knew she had tobe ever vigelente for Bishop's forces and bide her time and wait for an oppritunity...An oppritunity to swoop in and be the true Heroine of New York and have Bishop go down in history for exacerbating the crisis.

"Can't we do something Karai?" Pleaded Hank the Rhino Mutant

"No." Karai said "Not yet. I am keeping a close eye on you Hank." To make sure the Rhino Mutant didn't attempt suicide again, Karai bound his hands in tight latex and a heavy chain.

A Ninja arrived at their look out tower "MIstress."The Ninja said "We have identified the leaders...The First and Foremost is a Sheep Mutant...A Ewe...Her Second in Command appear to be a Female Mutant Snake, and the enforcer is a Mutant Pig,a Male...I would doubt my own gender before I doubted his."

"What is the status of the leaders?" Karai asked

"None of them have attained any critical injuries, last we spotted them they were holed up in a parking garage...They all seem to have psychic powers though some of greater powers we believe the Ewe to have the least amount of Psychic ability but his the Leader because of her tatctical skills, The Snake...She has some incredible powers...She has placed allthe other Mutants under a hypnotic trance that supresses their ability to think for themselves and so they become mindless followers of the Ewe's orders."

"And the Pig?"Asked Karai

"We also believe he has some hypnotic abilities,mostly concerned with inducing fear and indimidation He is also a brutal fighter, he seems to thrill at the idea of killing he does not hesitate to attack with full force the only thing that seems to keep him in check is the Snake who he adheres to fully."

"I have some news of my own."Said Karai "Bishop has spread his forces too thin, the Mutants...Or at least the leaders...Have found the chink in his defenses and he is currently forced to retreat, this may be our chance...Chaplin!" (She always called him Chaplin when on duty) "How far along are you with those weapons."

"I'm almost finished." Said Chaplin "Once equipped with these our Mutants willbe able to tranquilize, ensnare and otherwise bring these other Mutants to heal without harming them...Considering that most of these Mutants seem to be completely brainwashed I feel extra bad for them...And there leader is a Sheep?"

"Sometimes the most danger is where you least expect it." Said Karai

^Karai.^ Knuckles the Jackrabbit thought-spoke ^After we have captured these other Mutants...What do we do with them?^

"I don'tknow."Said Karai "Hopefully try to find a way to undo their brainwashing as at the moment most of them aren't particurally talkative."

 _ **So that is what is currently happening in New York, the war isn't coming it's already here.**_


	21. Lion or Lamb?

_**Hey Peeps, so The Mutant Riots are going to continue for some time, the TMNT and their friends will have to stay in the universe for two weeks.**_

When Matoaka and the Turtles came to greet the Prince, Matoaka was surprised and not surprised, A Deer seemed a fitting choice, Deer naturally love and envy unicorns so it seemed so natural for a Deer to be her second in command...However he was a White Tail, a New World Species and Unicorns are strictly an Old World Species.

"Greetings Prince." Said Matoaka "What is your name?"

Rory's knees were knocking he was paralized with bashfullness he stammered " R...Rory...S...Stag..."

Leo looked at his brothers' particuarlly Raph's face, they did not have any faith in this Prince. Raph looked downright disgusted at this trembling creature

"Wuss." Said Raph "We got Freakin' Bambi!"

Bambi WAS the Prince of the Forest, at least according to the Movie (None of them had ever read the book) Leo sighed, he wanted to give Rory the benifit of the doubt but he felt they needed a Lion and what they got was a Lamb.

Rory then started weeping, and Leo could see Raph's face was full of contempt.

"Your Majesty!" Rory protested "I can't be the Prince! I'm a Theater Buck! I'm a Singer, Dancer, Actor! I can't fight!"

"And yet you must." Splinter came forth "Fate has chosen you to be the Prince, we shall train you to Fight Young Stag, but you must be willing to learn."

Rory rubbed his eyes "I think I can..." He said weakly

Matoaka said "I'm sure you will be able to fight Rory,all Humanimals can fight if they truly must."

"But I'm a Paradise Valley Humanimal." Said Rory "We have grown soft and weak living in luxury."

Leo looked Rory up and down,and yeah Rory did look soft in all the worst ways, His legs were strong obviously because he was a Dancer, but in his open vest,Leo could see a soft bulging belly...No six pack at all, Clearly this Deer was a bit toofond of eating and since in this world it was March Rory had probobly speant the Winter Holidays feasting like crazy, he was only mildly chubby in his torso and not all around obese probobly because of his Deer Metabolism in addition to the exercise he got dancing.

"I suppose we better get started training."Leo said cracking his knuckles

"Aren't we going to eat something first?" Rory asked "I haven't eaten since Ileft Paradise Valley at likeone in the morning last night!"

Leo became very quiet then he said "We normally don't have breakfast until after first practice..."

"What kind of horrible practice is that?!"Matoaka exclaimed "How can one fight properly on a hungry belly?!"

"Tell me about it."Mikey quipped, he was glad someone else thought Master Splinter's policy of sparring first breakfast later was awful.

"Why don't we have breakfast first." Matoaka said "Then we may begin training."

 _ **This isn't nessacarily from the 2k3 show and more from the early episodes of the Old Toon where Leo reveals they don'thave breakfast until after sparring practice, which may or may not be an awful idea (Maybe Master Splinter doesn't want them to be weighed down by the food in their bellies and/or throw up during sparring?)**_


	22. Earthquake

_**Hi everyone well I've been up all night long and am still up, I suppose it's because of this Attack on Brussels that happened a few hours ago...Well since this Story was inspired by real events The Riots of Baltimore a few years ago, it is fitting that real life intrude on this story yet again...Because...Well let me put it this way, it may be hard to feel more then surface sympathy for the people of another country,so this chapter serves as a reminder that what happens on the other side of the world effects you too.**_

As Matoaka led Rory to the Cabin her Herd shared, as Leo was about to follow them in. Zander very quickly blocked him

"Oh no!"Zander said "You're not coming in here Turtle!"

"Says You Birdy Boy."Raph said drawing his sais

"Raph!" Leo said quickly "It's fine Raph...I'm...I'm not going to..." Leo took a quick look at the burning hatred on Zander's face "I'll...Take myself elsewhere." Leo knew that Zander was going to be mad at him for a long time...He was fine if Zander hated his guts as long as Matoaka didn't hate him. He found an Apple Tree bearing beautiful Apples, he plucked one for himself, sat down on a rock and nommed on the fruit quietly mulling over everything that had happened when the Earthquake happened.

Meanwhile, at the Dragon Hot Tub, the Mutant Cubs were telling Ichabod and Marzipan allabout their nightmares.

They had all suffered a similar nightmare, one of blood and guts, with sissors and syringes and the terrifing figure of a Monsteroust that was covered in slime and seemed to also be a Cyborg, as Zeb was describing the Creature as having mechanical wheels inside him and a tail that looked like a giant syringe.

"It was so scary!" Said Zeb she was sitting on Ichabod's knee, Ichabod while hearing all this forgot all about his lust and and even his worry about being immodest in front of cubs, and he let the Zebra Filly sit on his knee and he began to bounce his knee to soothe the distraught filly, no longer concerned about the fact he was bare, Zeb and Caesar seemed to be the most intelligent of the Cubs, and with that intelligence came sometimes sorrow at the realazation the world isn't always the happy place you see in cartoons and storybooks.

"Ichabod." Said Zeb slowly "We all had the same dream."

"And none of you were sleeping with your heads together and dream sharing?" Ichabod asked

"No." Said Zeb "We were all with are own families."

"Hmm." Ichabod said "I don't know what this means...None of you ever displayed psychic powers before, Bob says he's had his visions as long as he could remember...And when he was first born his visions were stronger and more freaquent, seeing things happening to Humanimals he didn't even know...Because you're Mutants maybe your powers develop differently..."

At that point the tremors started

"Earthquake!" Ichabod exclaimed without thinking he reached for all the Cubs and held them close, Marzipan swam over and together they made a sandwich, sandwiching the Cubs between them, There wasn't too much danger of the Tree that was above them falling, this tree was pretty sturdy.

This Earthquake was unusaul for the Northeastern United States and it was incredibly violent,in the distance,outside Felly Forest,Ichabod and Marzipan could hear the ground was cracking, and rocks coming tumbling down from the hills.

When they heard the Sirens they knew that this was no natural earthquake, this was a SUPERnatural earthquake!

 _ **Read and review**_


	23. Tiamat

_**Hey Peeps! Time to introduce another Dragon, if you play Dungeons and Dragons you should get all that Tiamat refferences**_

After the Tremors faded, there came a great roar and a shadow passed over Felly Forest.

Matoaka instantly knew who it was and galoped out to see her "Tiamat!" Matoaka called

A Massive Fire Breathing Winged Dragon lowered herself through the trees, Tiamat was a Fire Dragon unlike the Water Dragons of Asia who are able to fly by some sort of psychic levitation, Fire Dragons of Europe have actual wings and actually flap them for flight, Fire Dragons breathe fire by eating certain minerals so hydrogen fills up in their stomachs and an organ in their Mouth dubbed 'Thor's Thimble' sparks the ingnition causing them to...Belch flame.

The Three Turtles who were there Raph, Don and Mikey they were impressed, Tiamat was 20 feet tall the same height as Belladonna when she stood on her hind legs, Tiamat however felt no need to get on all fours to lower herself to the other creaturesm she stood erect, noble and self assured.

The most shocking feature to the Turtles was that Tiamat had multiple heads, Five Heads! One head in the center that had the same red color as the rest of her body and two smaller heads on each side of her neck a Green Head and White Head on her left side and a Blue Head and Black Head on her right side. Tiamat was noordanary Fire Dragon,Tiamat was a Hydra, the longest lived species of Dragon there is.

"Captain and Queen Matoaka..." The Hydra said in a profoundly French accent and bowed curtly "This was no natural Earthquake...The Two Worlds that you have been going back and forth and starting to...Bind together...And...Bleed into one another."

"How bad is that?" Matoaka asked

"Very Bad Your Grace." said Tiamat "If we can not close and seal the portal soon, then the two universes may become permanantly fused like conjoined twins."

"Um...Excuse me...Dragon Lady." Said Mikey shyly

Tiamat turned towards Mikey, her gaze was not angry

"Yes." She said

"Um...How come only one of your heads talk?" Mikey squeaked

Tiamat chuckled "Oh Dear Turtle, this head in the center is the only head with enough brains to talk, the other heads don't even think for themselves they all feel the same emotion I feel at any given time, they only exist to give me a different breath weapon, the white one shoots ice, the blue one shoots lightning,the green one shoots poisonous fumes and the black one shoots acid...My normal head shoots fire."

"I see..." Donny said "Very conveinant."

"Your Grace." Timat said to Matoaka "Who are these handsome creatures? They don'tlook like any TurtleMen I've ever seen."

"These TurtleMen are Native to the other Earth the portal connects to." Said Matoaka "These are Mutant Turtles, Mutated by an Extra-Terriestrial waste product, these Three Turtles are Raphael in Red, Donatello in Purple, and Michelangelo in Orange...There is a Forth Brother Leonardo in Blue but...He is elsewhere at the moment," She said shooting a glare at Zander, whom she was notpleased with for his continued hostility towards Leo

" _Enchanté!_ Turtle Men!" Said Tiamat _"Je m'appelle_ Tiamat...Captain of the Indefatigable."

"You can't have Donatello!" Belladonna emerged from the forest quickly "He's mine!"

"Belladonna!" Exclaimed Don

"You have mated from a creature from another world?" Tiamat asked the Water Dragoness "How was it?"

Belladonna quickly blushed and grabbed her tail and twiddled the tassel at the end "Do you have any more news of relevence Captain Tiamat?"

"Only that there seems to be a lot of of strange energy outsideour Solor System..." Tiamat said "We'renot sure if it's..."

Just then, the earth shook,notfrom an Earthquake, but fromsomething crash landing nearby.

Outide Felly Forest, was a Space Craft Similar to the one the First Astronauts used to get back to Earth fromthe moon...Everyone gathered around it...The door opened...

 _ **Read and review tofinish the cliffhanger!**_


	24. Aries and Taurus

The silver doors opened very slowly, Leo who had rushed to the scene drew his swords.

"Be ready for anything." Leo said to his brothers

Then bursting out of the pod came a fat Black Sheep Man and a Hereford Bull-Man both wearing beasts were wearing a kilt

"MISTRESS BELLADONNA!" They Two Beasts cried out joyfully as they tackled the White Dragoness and started licking her face

"Who are you?" Asked Belladonna as she squirmed under their ticklish licks "What are you doing?"

"Belladonna." The Ram-Man said in a Brittish Accent "Do you not remember us?"

"Remember you?" Belladonna murmured as she wiped the saliva from her face

"You really don't remember your playmates?" The Bull asked in an equally Brittish accent "Aries and Taurus?"

Hearing those names was when it finally clicked with Belladonna

"Aries?" She gasped "Taurus? Are you really Humanimals?"

"Yes." Said Aries "That Tiny Lamb and Gangly Bull Calf you played with back in your Grandfather's Lab...We have come all this way for you."

"Aries! Taurus!" Belladonna exclaimed picking them up off the ground and squeezing them tightly "I'm so glad to see you! Where are the others?"

Aries and Taurus and this point were choking from being squeezed by a Dragon, Belladonna blushed and set them down

"The Others..." Gapsed Aries

"The Others..." Belladonna said "Bobo and Andre and Chut and..."

"We know what you meant..." Aries said "I was merely unable to finish due to lack of breaht...The others...They all died..."

"What...What do you mean?!"Belladonna gasped

"They all died on the operating table." Said Taurus

"What do youmean on the operating table?!" Exclaimed Belladonna

"Your Grandfather..."Said Aries "...He vivisected us all into Humanoid Form,however all the other Cubs being Wild Animals, they couldn't handle the pain,the trauma and they all died. Only Taurus and I as domesticated creatures,we were much more placid less high strung...We all knew what was going to happen to us but only the twoof us had either the inner peace or iron will to put up with the pain and live, the other either died on the operating table or shortly after."

"Grandpa wouldn't do that!" Said Belladonna "He knew that you could inject dark water into an Animal to get them to transform into a Humanimal in slightly more then 24 hours."

"Yes he did know that." Said Taurus "But that wasn't what the High Elder was paid to do, the Empire had given him his Animals to see if you could create a Humanimalcould be created by mere vivisection,as High Elder's famous ancestor the Moreau that had that Island once did..."

Belladonna started to weep "I can't believe they're all dead!"

"We're still here." Taurus soothed as he licked her left ear "And also some Insects survived but they all escaped and...You never really met the insects so they probobly don'tmean anything to you."

"When you left." Aries said sadly "All of us Cubs would talk to each other from our cages every night we asked each other where you were...And when you would come back Andre and Chut, their deepest wish was to see you again before their operation..."

Belladonna was weeping so hard tears sprayed from her eyes forming fountains "Oh Gods! Oh Gods!" She cried "I left all of you without thinking...I'm so...I'm so..."

"Shhh." Aries soothed "Belladonna "We are not angry...Even those who died would not be angry at you...I am sure that from their place in the Afterlife they see what you have become and they are glad for it...You left us,only to find your own glorious destiny Founding the Humanimal Revolution alongside the Queen...Perhaps it was meant to be this way...High Elder always said you had a Greatness in you...Like you were born a Noble Princess."

Belladonna violently wiped her eyes "I'm no Princess!" She said angrily "I'm the daughter of a CEO/Sausage Maker!"

"Yes about that..." Aries said "You revealed who you were two nights ago."

"For years I had lived in fear that my folks would find out I was here on Earth founding the Humanimal revolution..." Belladonna said

"Oh they knew." Taurus said "Your Folks are not that dense, they knew who you were when they News reached their Factory Planet and by the Gods they were furious, the saving grace was for all this time, no one in the Wrnagler Empire ever knew the Starchild's had any offspring...Even when you were born, your existance was kept a secret, while you stayed with your Grandfather in his Mountain Lab, your Folks kept on claiming they had no offspring that they were both completly barren and treated that infertility like it was a blessing...Then two night ago you did the one thing you hoped they you wouldn't do and proclaimed yourself and intergalactic Television more then that you blew a lot of whistles on what you knew about the Wrangler Empire...And that's why we have come, your Grandfather sent us to warn you...The Wranglers are planning your assasination!"

All the Humanimals looked at Bob

"Why is everyone looking at me?"Bob asked "My vistionary powers don't work 100 percent of the time, and I've been having a lot of visions these past couple of days...My brain can get fatigued when I have too many visions."

"Shell."Donatello said as he had listened to this whole Hallmark moment with bafflement "What can we do about this?"

Aries and Taurus looked at Belladonna and at the Turtle who had spoken to them, they Ram and Bull both knew all the Members of the FellowshipHerd and they knew there were no Turtles in the Herd.

"Who is this?" Aries asked

"His name is Donatello Hamato." Said Belladonna "He is my mate."

Aries and Taurus trottedover to Don and examined him from head to toe

"He doesn't seem like Husband material to me." Said Aries "He reeks like a cesspit."

"He doesn't seem to have any concept of modesty either." Said Taurus "It takes a certain kind of boldness to walk in broad daylight in only your accesories."

"He is MY mate." Belladonna said firmly "I am carrying his egg."

Taurus looked at Belladonna and looked at Donatello's fingers, no rings

"You impregnated her and you're still not married?" Taurus asked "By the Gods you better be planning tomakean honest woman out of her..."

Raph charged up wielding both Sais "Back off Ground Chuck!" Raph yelled

"Raph relax!"Don said he sighed he saw that these two Humanimals were part of Belladonna's family so he put up with their inspection and snooty remarks because he could see these Humanimals were going to be future...In-Laws

 _ **Fun fact Ground Chuck is the name of a Mutant Bull and very minor villain from the 80s Ninja Turtles cartoon**_


	25. Bloody Roar

_**Hey everybody, saw Zootopia today and IT. WAS. AWESOME. Of course before I saw it I spoiled it for myself by reading the storybook versions (Darn you me!) But still It didn't make the experience any less awesome, I admit I got misty eyed a few times, For the record I came up with the Character of Eleanor Capra before I knew the story of Zootopia so I do find it I quite a conindence how the paralells between Eleanor and a character of Zootopia I won't mention in case you haven't seen it, some of my reviewers believe Eleanor to be completly evil and while she has been willing to be utterly ruthless, I intended her to be horribly misguided in achieving Mutant Equality that she's not a heartless monster and that she is doing what she's doing out of desperation because she believes there is no other way to ensure the safety of who considers her people**_

 _The Road to Hell is Paved with Good Intentions_

 _Proverb_

Raph put away his Sais, after his experience with Eleanor he wasn't feeling thrilled about meeting another Sheep (Yeah that's racist or speciest but Eleanor had forced him and his brothers to dance, and give her their beloved weapons, Granted the Humanimals provided them new weapons last night but still...)  
"So Muttonchops." Raph said "Someone is planning to assanate Belladonna...Who?"

"We don't know!" Aries said "The Lords and Ladies of the Wrangler Empire know the High Elder is related to Belladonna so they put him under house arrest and he sent us forth with the bare minimum of information."

"I'm to lay my egg tonight." Belladonna said nervously, "I will be in a trance during the egg laying..."

"Don't worry Bell-Bell..." Bill said "We'll protect you...Any assasains will have to come through US!"

Bob said "I know my Brains are Strained at the moment...But maybe I can give my Psychic abilities a boost with the aid of Felly Forest herself."

The Catfish closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths turning his palms upward curled both his middle fingers (Don couldn't help but marvel how Bob could easily move his fingers despite both hands being webbed)

Bob made some deep gutteral sounds and put his hands still in the same postion close to the trees.

"What the shell is he doing?" Raph asked

"Communing with the spirits." Bill said "To ask them for aid, to guide his path."

"Oh dear sweet shell..." Raph facepalmed "Are all you Humanimals a bunch of hippies?"

"Raph!" Leo said finally emerging from the trees "You don't know anything about the Humanimals or how their powers work...This could be they're equivilent to Meditation or Qi Gong."

After a few moments Bob took a deep breath and said "All that I knowis the assasins will not arrive tonight..."

"Oh that's helpful." Raph said saracasticly

"No idea when they'll arrive?" Don asked nervously

"The spirits actually said to me 'More on this story as it develops' basacally they tell me to check in later."

"Some all powerful Spirits..." Raph murmured

"Spirits are not all powerful." Said Bob "And the Local Spirits here in Felly Forest have limited information about what happens on the other side of the planet or beyond the stars, they have to...Connect to the Spirit equivilent of the Web to get news from Spirits in other locations."

"What should we do?" Leo asked

"Begin preperations. Of course." Said Bob "Belladonna's contraction should begin as the sun starts to set, we should prepare the nesting space."

"Is there anything I can do?" Don asked

"Not...Really..." Bob said "This should generally be left to the actual Medics, Kong and Ichabod...And the our Herd Sisters, preparing a Nest or Cubbing Den is generally reserved for Females and judging by the way your hands are shaking your already starting to succumb to what we call 'Panicky Expentant Father Syndrome'

"Are my hands shaking?" Don asked "Oh shell they are!" He sighed "I never thought I would ever be in this postion...Never thought..."

"Don..." Leo put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder "We're here for you Donny...Everything is going to be fine..."

Don didn't respond, he thought about the assasins, were the reason they were postponing their arrival was so that they could kill Belladonna and smash the egg as well?

"Don..." Leo said softly, taking his brother by the hand leading him into the forest, Don let his brother lead him.

They came to the rock by the pond where they saw the vision.

"I know I might regret this..."Leo said as he dipped his foot into the water and swished it around, "But I need to know what's happening on the other side."

The water once again became a rainbow of colors, Leo and Don watched as the colors began to settle, this time it was not all red with black silhouettes this time the vision was clear as day, or at least as clear as HD TV...They saw a familar sewer they had traveled many times before, thankfully no where near their lair, and walking through the sewers was Eleanor, Morgan...And a Pig Man...Leo and Don could only guess this was the Pig Man who orginally stole Matoaka's crown in the first place.

Don looked at Leo's face, there was a look of pure contempt on Leo's face, and his fists were clenching. Don hated seeing the Sheep and the Snake again, but in a strange way he was glad his anger at them was calming his jitters.

"This place..." Morgan groaned "...Is so unhygenic!"

"I know Morgan." Sighed Eleanor "But the reason civilazations have them is so the rest of their towns and cities CAN be hygenic! Do you not know what happened before Humans built sewer systems?"

"Yes I know." Sighed Morgan "Cholera...The Blue Death."

"Our Lady is already quite Blue..." Said the Pig Man...He had this voice that made both Don and Leo want to punch him in the face "...In more ways then one I might add...Perhaps realated to her absense Last Night?"

"Yes..." Said Morgan her forked tongue flicking like crazy "Where did you go last night?"

Eleanor glared at her Advisor and her Advisor's servant "If you must know I saw a Rat Mutant I used to know from a long time ago...I followed him...To question him..." 

"Uh huh." Morgan said stopping dead in her...Tracks. and the Pig Man stopped with her, the Pig Man took this oppritunity to clean his ears "And was this Rat Mutant friend...Or foe?"

Eleanor seemed to bristle at this question "At this point he was neither." Eleanor said "At this point he was merely a wild animal trying to survive...Speaking of Rats...That Fancy Rat along with her comrades...Did you Morgan at any point have any idea that any Humans had there own...Domesticated attack Mutants?"

"No I didn't." Said Morgan "I did see a lisence plate on one of their viecles it seemed to be an Oregon Lisence plate, and if I recall correctly we only knew of Mutants of the Northeastern part of this country?"

"I thought the Turtles were the biggest traitors to our kind." Eleanor said "But these Domesticated Mutants are much worse...I want you and Trotter to catch them and hypnotize them...Since they have captured a good chunck of my surviving Mutants THEY can be my new bodyguards!"

At this ppint Don noticed this was the first time he heard Eleanor not speak in that put on British accent, here she was speaking with a regualr American accent.

"ELEANOR!" Came a new voice, hurrying down the sewers tomeet them, was a Mutant Rat, a FEMALE Mutant Rat,Don and Leo were amazed, this Rat was very much like Splinter except she was female, she was a Wild Rat like Splinter not a Fancy Rat

"Oh Eleanor!" The Rat Mutant fell on her hands and knees in the sewer water trembling violently "I've been looking allover for you!"

"What is it Teresa?" Asked Eleanor

"Oh Eleanor!" Teresa said with heavy sobs "The nursrey! It's...It's...It's...I can't say it! The Nursrey...Oh god! Oh god!"

A look of horror came across Eleanor's "Take meto the Nursrey Teresa!" She said to the Rat Mutant, "Morgan,Trotter...Find those Traitor Mutants...And capture them!"

 _ **READ AND REVIEW!**_


	26. Secret Keeping

_**Once again I struggle because I fail to realize that I don't need to document every moment the story sometimes you can skip over the parts where there isn't anything happening to when there IS something happening**_

Marzipan felt she had to say something about the mark on Ichabod's rump, she had been waiting and waiting for days and at this point she felt she had to do this while Ichabod was alone in the attic with her.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan said "About...About that Mark...On your rump."

Ichabod looked at Marzipan "What about it?"

"I know." Marzipan said "I know that mark was how you did that super power thing with the plants..."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Ichabod jumped to his feet and Marzipan saw that his green eyes were glowing unlike anything she had ever seen before!

"Ichabod!" Marzipan exclaimed "That mark..."

"The Mark is good..." Ichabod said as he inched closer and closer in a pleading way "...The Mark can be used for good...I feel the power within me and I've never felt so alive before!" His glassy green eyes were glowing like two green fireflies! Marzipan trembled she had never seen Ichabod like this before.

"This mark is a boon..." Ichabod said smiling coyly "...I can be powerful! Won't that be a fun secret Marzipan?"

Marzipan's mouth was dry, she couldn't speak, she could only nod her head weakly and let out a squeaking meow.

Ichabod became less tense and his eyes ceased glowing.

"My Sweet Kitten." He purred "I better get moving and help Kong with Belladonna's egg laying."

Meanwhile in another part of Felly Forest, the Ninja Turtles were sitting with Bill,Jim and Bob Donatello was pacing back and forth at a rapid pace.

"Donny." Raph said "Ya gotta relax! You're makin' me twitchy!"

"I can't help it!" Don said "I have so many questions! How are Humanimals able to reproduce with any species? What will our offspring look like? I mean I'm a Mutant, as far I know my Mutant genes could damage the..." At this point Don started hyperventalating and grabbed a nearby paper bag and started breathing into it.

"Donatello." Jim said "You need something to distract you..." Jim reached into the bag he was holding "How about one of my Dough Balls?"

"I'll pass." Don said weakly "I don't want to look at food,talk about food or even THINK about food my stomach is so jittery I feel I could barf at any moment."

Just then some leaves began falling,and there was some chomping sounds, Bet the Giraffe peeked his head in, "Hey." Said Bet

Dink the Mini-Horse trotted in "Lovely grazing tonight." Dink said as he noshed on the sweet grass

Bet started noshing on the sweet leaves, Don watched them, he looked at Dink clip the grass and Don thought about the dirt clinging to the roots, and he imagined eating clumps of dirt. And at that point he couldn't take it anymore, he fell to his knees and vomited.

"Don!" Leo leaped to his feet

Don wiped his mouth "I'm good." He coughed weakly,after pitching the contents of his stomach,his head felt clear he felt he had just clensed himself of something "Don'tworry about me Leo..." Don stood and started climbing a tree

"I think I need to get some altitude." He climbed and climbed until he reached the canopy he looked at the stars, took a deep breath and felt peaceful, then heheard a beauftul sound...Music...It wasn't the 'sky-music' it was coming from the ground it was the sound of someone playing the flute, a tune so eerie and haunting, it perfectly matched the feeling of the forest at night.

Don followed the sound,traveling the branches until he saw that Panda Girl sitting at the base of a tree playing a flute.

Don sat and listened for a while, the music and the scent of blooming flowers around him seemed to soothe his body and put his mind at ease.


	27. Music in the Night

_**Here we explain a bit more about 'The Music' what it is and how it functions in this universe.**_

Penny Ling the Giant Panda Girl sitting at the base of an Oak Tree playing a flute, As Donatello got closer he could see this was no ordanary flute, it was a flute made from carved bone!

He slowly lowered himself so not to disturb her apparently Ursine Ears are better then Human ears and Penny heard his footfalls and lowered the flute from her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Don said quickly

"It's cool." Said Penny "Do you need anything Great Hero?"

"Please..." Don said bashfully "Call me Don like everyone else...I was just...Your music helped relax me...It's been a stressful night."

"Belladonna should be about done laying her egg..." Penny said

Don sat next to the Panda Girl "Two nights ago...Music just seemed to...Come down from the sky for some reason...And here you are playing an actual instrument...In this universe when Music seems to come from the sky like the weather how come anyone plays and instrument."

Penny sighed and rubbed the back of her head "We've had in past times visitors from other universes where there Music doesn't touch...People in those universes People there have to make ALL their music themselves...You got to understand Don that to us a world that doesn't have The Music is like a universe without gravity or a universe where people have to make all their own gravity."

"How can you compare Music to Gravity?" Don asked

"See that is just what I mean." Penny said "To people like you it seems like nonsense but to us Music is more then Art or Entertainment to us Music is integral to our very way of life!"

Don sighed "I see..." He said with some exsasperation "...So...How does it work?"

"The Music you must understand...Has a mind of it's own...It's not that we can get the Sky-Music to instantly start when we want it to...To Music starts when it is time for us to sing...When we have a reason to sing...When there is a song that needs to be sung...We are not controlling it in the slightest, when the Music starts that means it is time for us to sing."

Don's jaw dropped "You mean to say, because you don't control the music the music controls you..."

"Not like that!" Penny exclaimed she sighed "The Music is a force like the Weather or Gravity but it is much more powerful then either those forces, it can think and it can feel and the Music has invested interest in all living things, it gives living things power and living things give it power, we developed musical instruments in order to pay our respects to the music...The Music only starts at moments we need to sing, when we don't need to sing but we still want to we created musical instruments for those moments."

Don rubbed his temples the more he heard about this music the more and more it sounded like The Force from Star Wars.

"This sounds the music is a diety of some sort..." Don said

Just then he heard the sound of Belladonna's Musical Roar...It was a Happy Roar,

Belladonna walked out of a thicket grinning from ear to ear

"Oh MAN!" She exclaimed "I feel great! Laying an egg is so...ORGASMIC! I'm so glad I'm a Dragon I can't imagine giving birth to a squirming live cub who doesn't want to leave."

Both Matoaka and Minsk drooped their ears and tails both the Unicorn and the Mink had given birth and for both of them it had been an absolute pain.

 _ **It sucks to be a Placental Mammal sometimes, Read and Review!**_


	28. Ichabod's Love Advice

_**April is a signifigant month in many ways, it's the Month I was born, it's the month of Earth Day...One TMNT Ally has the month as her namesake, rewatching the episode 'April's Artifact' when she mentions her Uncle August, that's when I realized lasy year...April...August...They're both named after months AHA! Theme naming! I can't believe it took me ten years to get that.**_

Don hurried over to the source of that roar, then when he saw Belladonna's shimmering white body through the foliage, he stopped and thought 'I don't know what to say or do...' He saw Belladonna nose nuzzling her Herd Brothers and Sisters, and Don felt his cheeks heat up, so much he didn't know about Humanimal culture.

Then Don heard the sound of humming and saw Ichabod walking through the forest removing his rubber gloves looking incredibly pleased.

"Hey Ichabod..." Don said

Ichabod jumped like five feet "Donatello!" He exclaimed "I didn't see you there!"

"Good." Don said flatly "Means I'm doing my job as a Ninja..." Don sighed "Ichabod...I have some questions I want to ask you...About Humanimal Culture..."

"You would be better off asking a Humanimal about that." Ichabod said

"You're an outsider who has been adopted into the culture and knows the 'lingo' fairly well." Don said "I want to know it from the outsidider perspective and..." Don blushed and rubbed his arm bashfully "I would like to learn how to...Be more romantic."

Ichabod blinked a few times "Why do you want me to give you romance lessons?"

"You're as much a nerd as I am." Don said "Yet somehow you seem to have a pretty good grasp on how to be romantic...April mentioned to me she saw you giving your girlfriend a waltzing lesson how many teenage boys know how to waltz?"

"On the planet I grew up on..." Ichabod said "Waltz and other ballroom dances are a pretty signifigant part of our culture."

Inwardly it dawned on Ichabod 'Poor guy.' He thought to himself 'For years he and his brothers lived under the assumption that they were the only ones of their kind in exisitance no chance of a mate...No point in learning the artistry of love."

"Come with me." Ichabod said "Someplace secluded where no one will walk in on us."

In a secluded part of the forest, where things were much darker then anywhere else, Ichabod sat on a rock in front of Don

"Don..." Ichabod said "This might sound like a strange question but...Indulge me, did you indulge in memory sharing with Belladonna the night she flew into the forest and you went after her?"

Don gulped,Ichabod seemed like a genuine mind reader at times. "We did." He said

"What was the memory?" Ichabod asked

"The night she first arrived at Nuthanger Farm, half frozen and half starved." Don said

"Oh really." Ichabod said "That was no doubt long before I met any Humanimal...I would have been."

"Four." Said Don you would have been four at the this time,since Jim at thistime was four and you're the same age as Jim."

"Donatello." Ichabod said "Was there something inside of you...When hearing her tale of woe and experincing her tragic memories thinking 'I want to make her happy' You were touched by sadness and you wanted to make her so happy because her happiness would make you happy?"

"What are you getting at Ichabod?" Don asked

"I'll tell you the story of how I fell in love with Marzipan." Said Ichabod


	29. Love Born of Shared Sorrow

_**Hey Guys, so just a tidbit for you guys in this Flashback Episode Marzipan sings 'Somewhere Out There' from American Tale, while singing she sings 'Underneath the same BLUE sky' instead of 'Underneath the same big sky' that was deliberate on my part because sometimes we misremember song lyrics makes Marzipan seem more Human**_

 _Wise Men Say Only Fools Rush In_

 _But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You_

 _Evis Presley_

Icahbod reached for Donatello's hand

"What are you doing?" Don asked

"I was going to share the memory via Harkaskeerah." Said Ichabod

"Um..." Don said "Are you...Are you sure we should do that?"

Ichabod chuckled "Don I'm not worried that you'll kiss me, Leo was already smitten with Matoaka before she attempted memories with him and eith you and Belladonna, well I'm trying to show you how my experience with Marzipan was similar to your experience with Belladonna.

"How do you know their similar?" Don asked "You weren't there and you only heard a recording of our conversation."

"I know AFTER that one night you two were instantly in love with each other." Ichabod said "And I can see you don't understand how anyone particurally one as rational as yourself can fall in love so quickly, that there can't really be such a thing as love at first sight...Well I am going to help you understand that what you and Belladonna have is not love at first sight but love born of shared sorrow.

Don sighed and touched Ichabod's hand "I'm ready..." He said

"Some background before we start..." Ichabod said "I was 14 and we had chosen to liberate the Humanimals enslaved in Castle Vortex-On Planet Alderbaren the Planet of my Birth-Kong had been captured by the Wranglers the day my Herd found me...Kong eventually escaped Castle Vortex with the help of a Cat-Girl named Marzipan, I was informed she wouldn't have left without her friends proving that there were some who were willing to leave, but breaking them out of Castle vortex would be a delicate game of chess...I was chosen to infiltrate Castle Vortex as a recruit since boys as young as 14 can join...Shortly afterward, I wasgiven my mark..."

Ichabod rolled up the right leg of his slacks revealing on his upper most leg two scars that shone like silver."Ichabod Crane...Of the Leg Mark..." Ichabod said darkly "An enchanted knife made those marks so those two scars willnever be erased. Where was I? Oh...How I first met and fell in love...Well one particuarlly anal recruit informed me that at seven o'clock Duke Vortex would giveme my 'intiation' all you need to know is the intiation would not be pleasent in the slightest...So I freaked out, ran to this glan just outside the Castle Wall, and started bawling my eyes out not knowing how I can complete my mission..."

Ichabod then touched Don's hand again and Don prepared himselffor the memory

The thing about when Humans share memories, is that Human Memory is a lot less clear and concise then Animal Memory, Humans only remember the things they were focused on atthe time,everything else becomes a blur in the Harkaskeerah likeeverything is in soft focus with sparkle filters making everything look like a cheesy Holiday special

 _Ichabod was sitting at the base of a tree weeping and shivering and then he heard the sound of singing_

_"Somewhere out there_

 _Beneath the pale moonlight_

 _Someone's thinking of me_

 _And loving me tonight..."_

 _Ichabod stood and turned there was Marzipanwhat was she doing here? Outside the Castle? She was sitting in the crook of an anchient tree, the was a small basket of wild mushroom on her arm, she sang without music, Ichabod had never seen the movie An American Tail so he didn't reconize the song she was singing Marzipan continued singing_

 _"Somewhere out there_

 _Someone's saying a prayer_

 _That we'll find one another_

 _In that somewhere out there..."_

 _In that moment Ichabod sat down on a rock and for a moment he was in bliss, for that moment there was no greater singer then Marzipan for that moment he felt she was singing about same sorrow he had felt some time ago Marzipan however did not know she had an audience and as she was singing to the setting sun._

 _"And even though I know how very far apart we are_

 _It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

 _And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

 _It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same blue sky."_

 _At that point Don feeling Ichabod's emotions was beginning to unstand what Ichabod meant by 'Love Born of a Shared Sorrow' he had felt with Belladonna a kinship based of similar experiences of sadness and loneliness, not exactly the same but close enough that they could understand the other's experiences_

 _And that was when Marzipan reached the climax of her song_

 _"Somewhere out there_

 _If love can see us through_

 _Then we'll be together_

 _Somewhere out there_

 _Out where dreams come true..."_

 _As she finished her song a beautful blue butterfly perched on Marzipan finger Marzipan kissed the beautifulblue wings, and in that moment in Ichabod's eyes Marzipan seemed more hen a Humanimal,she seemed more then a mortal creature...She seemed in his eyes an Angel!_

 _The Butterfly flew away, and Ichabod without thinking sighed "That was beautiful!"_

 _Marzipan gasped in shock! She had noidea a Human Soldier had been watching her,that she had revealed her secret hideaway! She quickly jumped down from the tree and started running as fast as she could_

 _"MARZIPAN!" Ichabod exclaimed ashe started to run after her, how could someone so rotund be so fast? He had todo something to get her to heel so using his authority as a Human and she a slave..._

 _"Marzipan!" He shouted "I order you to stop!"_

 _Marzipan had to obey a direct order she skidded to a halt._

 _Ichabod caught up with her_

 _"Marzipan..." He said firmly_

 _Marzipan turned sharply "Sir?" She said_

 _"I have some questions for you."_

 _"I'm of the mark and under your order Sir." She said_

 _"Do you remember a Gorilla-Man named Henry Wisner you helped escape some time ago?" Ichabod asked_

 _Marzipan started looking around to see if anyone was waching them "You've made a mistake Sir." She said_

 _Ichabod realized he had to get real with Marzipan "Listen Marzipan, listen carefully...I'm from a Planet where life is free, where you can live as you wish! I am here to liberate the Humanimals...As many as will come."_

 _Marzipan's ears flattened and she flinched "you might be a spy..." She said "...Sent by the council."_

 _Ichabod folded his arms over his chest, and smiled warmly "You know I'm not." He said in a voice that oozed bravedo "...Will you join us? Trust me...My friends are not far away!"_

 _Marzipan at this point didn't know what to say, this seemed too good to be true! After years and years of trying to escape and failing, of watching her fellow Humanimals get tortured and die, she started to weep "My...Courage...My...Spirit..." She said as hot tears stung her eyes "Is so much less then it was..."_

 _At that moment Don understood how it was Marzipan seemed like a middle aged Mom trapped in a teenager's body being enslaved for years can age you quickly_

 _Ichabod didn't know what to do, Marzipan seemed to be having an emotional breakdown, in the heat of the moment he grabbed her face and kissed her on the cheek, Don felt that kiss, it was like kissing a warm furry pillow_

 _Marzipan was shocked, she touched her cheek where Ichabod had kissed her "You kissed me!" She exclaimed "No one...No Human has ever kissed me before..."_

 _"Marzipan..." Ichabod soothed as he wiped away the tears from her face "We can escape from Alderbaren believe me!"_

 _At that moment something had changed within Marzipan it seemed her courage and and spirit was instantly restored "Yes..." She said quietly "...I think I do."_

At that moment Ichabod realeased DOn's hand and the memory sharing ended

"See what I mean?" Ichabod asked

Don was breathing heavily from all the emotions he was feeling, he nodded weakly

"The best advice I can give." Ichabod said "Is to keep on being yourself since Belladonna seems tolike you just as you are."

Don nodded again, and he slowly walked back to Bet's cabin where Belladonna was surely waiting for him

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_


	30. Katas

_**So the next morning...Rory's training has begun!**_

Donatello seemed to be dreaming long before he actually fell asleep, the visions he had in his head were beautiful visions of green meadow hills under bright blue skys and marshmallow white clouds flowers of every color and shape grew in great profustion, Donatello was walking through this beautiful landscape with Belladonna by his side and Don felt a tiny hand clinging to his left hand, Don looked but he could see what was holding his hand, his vision instantly became cloudy when he tried to see,

They were walking through the meadow to what looked like a half Renaissance faire/ Half regular carnival inside the Festival, he saw several anthropomorphic animal figures, a Hare, a Bat, a Rat, a Rhino, a Lynx, a Hamster, and a House Cat

"Don! Don!" He heard Leo's voice

Don opened his eyes and for a few moments saw pure whiteness before his vision cleared and saw Leo

"Are we going to do this?" Leo asked "Are we going to help train the Prince?"

Don groaned "Gotcha Leo..." Don heaved himself offthe floor, Belladonna was apparently able to move herself out from under him without waking him.

Don and Leo headed to the clearing in the Forest where Splinter was instructing Rory on how to do Katas.

Rory seemed to do a decent Kata kicking with his left leg, then when it was time to kick his right leg and stand on his left leg, he lifted his right leg and then fell sharply fell on his rump.

"Nice Rory..." Raph said dryly "...Real nice."

Rory's cheeks became bright red under his fur and tears stung his eyes

"It's not my fault!" He protested "I'm not like other Ungulate Humanimal, I got really thin legs and really tiny hooves!"

Don looked at Rory's legs and hooves, they were indeed very much like the legs and hooves of a normal deer.

Comparing the legs of Matoaka and Bill, Matoaka's legs were slightly more like eqine legs but most Horse Legs were much more...Meaty then deer legs and her hooves while also Cloven were much larger, Bill's legs actually looked like Human Legs that happened to be hooved (Probobly due to his half human herritage)

"Rory." Leo said offering his hand to help the Deer to his hooves "Don't get discouraged...Let's try this again."

 _ **Short chapter but I feel it helps as breather after that Belladonna's egg laying**_


	31. Creature Features

_**Happy Earth Day Everybody! For some of you by the time you read this it will the Day after Earth Day, so in honor of this...Holiday that sadly doesn't accomplish much of anything, here is a fewshort vingettes the characters have throughout the day, not a lot of plot happens but we do get some character development, enjoy**_

As the training progressed it became abundantly clear that Rory could not stand on his left leg without falling. After some time Leo felt he had to ask

"Rory..." Leo said "We're not mad or anything but is there something you're not telling usthat we should know? Like...An injury to your left leg?"

"When I was a fawn I once broke my RIGHT leg." Rory said panting "Guys...I know this might sound wierd but you know how they say some people are right handed or left handed...I think I'm right legged."

The Turtles and Splinter were silent

"I always favor my right leg." Rory said "When walking down stair bipedal I always put my right hoof first...I know this sounds strange."

"Actually..." Mikey said "I think I know what you're talking about."

Mikey's Three Brothers turned and looked at him "You do?" Raph asked increduously

"Remember when we were just learning Katas as Turtle Tots?" Asked Mikey "And how even when Splinter told me to kick with my left foot I would kick with my right, it took me a long time to figure that one out, so I think I get what you're saying Rory."

Don stroked his chin with thought "I'm not a Humanimal or a Deer so I wouldn'tknow if this is something specific to Humanimals or Cervines, I do think...Rory should have a break...It's midday and it's getting hot."

"All right." Leo said "Let's call it a day..." Leo was thinking to himself if it was infact possible to have a dominant leg as one might have a dominent hand and that they should have Rory's left leg examined to see if there could be anything done to stenghen it.

Sometime later Leo came into the Medical Cabin, poured himself a Glass of Ice Water, and drank deeply water dribbling down his chin and on to his plastron, today was hot, very hot, Leo wiped his mouth, and noticed Ichabod was sitting on the sofa, hunched over something, Leo could hear the distinct sound of pencil on paper, Leo though he never told any member of his family had developed quite a bit of skill at drawing,in his bedroom he kept notebooks full ofthe drawings he made ofhis friends,family, the places he saw...By the sound of intensity of the pencil and and Ichabod's steady ryhmic breathing, he sensed Ichabod was just as much passonate about his personal artwork.

Ichabod didn't even seem to know he wasn't the only person in this cabin.

Leo was curious about what Ichabod could be drawing but at the same time, Didn't want to spook Ichabod, cause his hand to flinch, and mess up his work, treading as softly as he could he walked closer and closer to see if he could get a peek at what Ichabod was drawing, he seemed to already have finished, and held it aloft for himself,it was that Panda Girl...Penny Ling was her name wasn't it? In the picture the Panda Girl was sleeping much like any Normal Bear, on her belly, with her paw-like hands covering her muzzle, really the only way you could tell this was not an ordinary Giant Panda was that obviously she was wearing a bikini made of flowers and leaves, and that even though she was stocky in build she had something of an hourglass shape to her body which normal bears don't have.

Ichabod however saw there was a shadow on his held-aloft paper, he turned his head "Oh hey Leo." Ichabod said calmly "I didn't realize you were there."

"I just came in for a drink." Leo said "I noticed you were doing something and you were pretty into it...I didn't want to startle you."

"Not to worry I've finished." Ichabod said "I wasgoing to give to to Penny as a gift...In case you haven't noticed she's...Not terribly fond of Humans...She barely tolerates them...I wish to help her see not all Humans are evil."

Aslovely as that picture was, Leo wasn't sure how well this gift would win over Penny, if one is distrustful of a certain group, a gift from a member of that group being a drawing of oneself apparently taking a nap...Could backfire spectacurally. But then Leo wasn't a Humanimal, he didn't know what Humanimals considered creepy or immodest, the drawing wasn't in anyway sexual so maybe Penny would like it.

That's when Leo saw a different picture on the table.

It was a picture of Matoaka, she was standing, and wearing an elegant, strapless ballgown, that was even though the picture wasn't colored he could tell the dress was meant to be black, and wasn't merely shaded balck in leiu of a different color, the dress was meant to resemble the night sky with bits of silver on it to resemble the stars. she also was wearing elbow lengh gloves also midnight black with bits of silver.

Her face was friendly, with a warm smile, she was not looking sultry or seducive at all but her expression was the warm happy expression of a friend talking to another friend.

"Did you..." Leo gulped "...Did you draw this as well?"

"You like it?" Ichabod asked "That was my first drawing a Humanimal ever...On this first day I became on offical member of the Herd..."

"This was the first drawing of a Humanimal you made?" Leo asked

"Of course..." IIchabod said with some smugness seeing how impressed Leo was "I had been practicing drawing in general since I was six...It was about the only real pastime I had other then reading books, I would practice drawing Humans and Animals rigorously and Humanimals are simply a mix of Human and Animal anatomy.

"And the first Humanimal you drew was your captain." Said Leo

"She said she liked it." Ichabod said "She had been going to a charity ball that night...And that image of her in that own stuck in my head...I had to put it on paper."

Leo gulped, "She really is beautiful..." He felt he had to say that

"There is something about her." Ichabod said "I mean...When you male loves a female that feamle becomes the most beautiful female in the universe in his eyes...But Matoaka...I think it's because she's a Unicorn has a beauty that transends time and space, there is something about Unicorns, something that makes them objectivally the loveliest of all creatures."

_

Don and Raph headed into the Fellowship'scabin to cool off

"Belladonna..." Don asked wiping the sweat from his brow "I know you laid the egg last night...Where is it?"

"Kong put the Egg in an eletronic nest." Belladonna said

"An eletrocinic nest?" Don asked

"You know how your world has eletric blankets." Said Belladonna "Electronic Nests help incubate the eggs and will also turn over the egg once an hour so the embryo doesn't stick to one side of the shell.

"Fasinating!" Don said "I'm really starting to see how much unque technology is needed in a multi-species socity!"

Meanwhile Caesar and Rye had been on Marzipan's laptop computer playing a game, when they noticed Donatello and Raphael.

(Taylor, Julia and Zeb were apparently doing something 'girly' the the twomale Mutant Cubs wanted no part of)

"So..." Don said "...Where is the Electronic Nest?"

"With Kong." Belladonna said "He's been examining the egg all day, when he feels he is done he'll bring the egg to us."

"Belladonna..." Don said rubbing the back of his head and blushing "I know you Humanimals have the ability to breed with...Basacally anyone...But I'm a Mutant...I don'tknow how the Mutagen affected DNA...There could be a chance...WHOA!" Don felt something furry and clawed climbing his right leg.

"Hi!" Said the Giant Anteater Cub "Marzipan says you're a Mutant, are you a Mutant? I'm a Mutant!"

Caesar's long Chimp arms were reaching for the Sais at Raph's waist

"What's this thing?" Asked Caesar as he grabbed a Sai Handle "What does it do?"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Raph grabbed the young Chimp's wrist and it took all his restaint not to smack him "That. Aint'. For. Kids." Raph said firmly

Belladonna couldn't help but laugh The Cubs weren't trying get into trouble, but they were so entusiastic about everything!


	32. A Hunter in the Night

_**Hey Guys, this may be the last addition for at least the week, when I concieved this story I knew there were some things I knew HAD to be in the story but I wasn't sure when they were going to take place they kept shifting postion,orginally this attempted kidnapping was going tohappen much later in the story, but I've decided to put it in this chapter to A, Quickly resolve the conflict between Leo and Zander and B, hit Donny with the subtly of the frieght train the fact he is going to be a Father and that he needs to get serious about it. And to anyone who doesn't watch Wild Kratts and doesn't know who this Gaston Gourmand is...All you need to know is he's the kid of villain I hate the most, the Evil Poacher (In this case an evil chef) Who seeks to harm endangered animals exactly BECAUSE they're endangered and people will pay more money for them...Unlike the Squeaky clean Kratt Bros the Turtles and Casey are going to give Gourmand a long overdue thrashing, the Kratts may be too nice to actually harm the Villains but in this universe if you aattempt harm ANY intelligent life form be it Animal, Vegetable or Mineral, don't be surprised when they retaliate for your attempt on their life**_

Night fell and many of the Fellowship Herd went to bed early, the day had been long and hot and they were tired, the Turtles, being Ninjas had always had a bit of wierd schedule, for many years, Night was their day, they awoke around sunset and had breakfast, lunch was at midnight and supper was normmaly at 4 in the morning, it wasn't until after they met April and Casey that they started adjusting their schedules to be slightly more diurnal, they still rarely went to bed until after 1 in the morning.

During the evening Kong had finished inspecting the egg and brought it to where Donny and Belladonna slept in Bet's Cabin, Don hadn't even been there when Kong brought the egg and electronic nest in, he was with Belladonna, cooling themselves by a pond.

At Midnight, someone came through the well that connected the two worlds, someone niether the Humanimals not the Turtles or their Allies had ever heard of

Gaston Gourmand an infamous poacher who hunted endangered species with the intent of cooking them for wealthy patrons, Gaston was cazy but he wasn't stupid, he had been following the news for the past few days, people who lived in Northhampton Massachusetts had been spotting strange creatures walking around the forests, video taping them and putting the recordings on line, One Video showed a recording of what looked like an honest to goodness Dragon! And many videos showed strange Monsterous Animals popping in and out of an old well, Gaston had to investigate, so he brought with him a climbing rope, a sack and some cooking utensils and headed down the well, his rope broke and he discovered first hand the strane qualities of the well, finding himself in a world he had never seen before.

"It's like something out that book about the Girl who falls down the Rabbit Hole..." Gaston said to himself "Maybe this is where all those Weird Critters came from..."

Gaston quickly got to work scouring the landscape, Entering Bet's Cabin (No one had even bothered to lock their doors this night) He found and entire family of what seemed to be...Giraffe People! They had Giraffe Heads, Necks, Hooves, Tailes and Fur Covered Bodies, but the Hands and Torsos of Humans, normally one would think their Humanoid Bodies and the fact they were in a House, sleeping in beds would be a deterrent as these were clearly intelligent beings, But Gaston was willing to kill and cook a Human as he once attempted with his hated enemy Chris Kratt, so...He was willing to make food out of people be they Animal-People or People-People.

However he was deterred by the fact that as Giraffes they were all rather large and he only brought a sack large enough to hold maybe a Tiger, even the youngest Giraffe was as tall as himself.

So looking around the Cabin to see what else there was to see, he saw in an aclove an Egg, and Egg large enough to hold a Human Infant! Gaston took out his penlight and shined it at the leg, inside he could see a develping embryo unlike anything he had ever seen before!

Gaston chuckled to himself and thought 'I bet my right leg this is a Dragon's Egg! Dragon's Egg Ommeltte! I'll be the richest Chef of all time!'

He quickly swiped the Egg from the Electronic Nest

Next he headed over to the next largest Cabin, which is where Matoaka and the rest of her crew was sleeping.

Matoaka and Zander slept in their own bedroom whilst everyone else bunked in the attic, both were in really deep sleep, and the Infant Princess Amalthia was fast asleep in her crib.

When Gourmand entered this Bedroom he was shocked! In the bed their was a scrawny Bird-Creature he couldn't reconize and an honest-to-goodness Unicorn! There was no mistaking it...This was a Genuine Unicorn!

And in a Crib was apparently a Unicorn Foal...The downy feathers on her arms caused Gaston to realize that this Bird had bred with the Unicorn to create a wierd Hybrid creature...For a Moment he was torn, he could take the Large Adult Unicorn, or the Tiny Filly but not both...

'More meat on the Mare...' Gaston thought to himself 'On the other hand...Cubs are so much more tender, they're always a delicacy...'

At that moment Leo was meditating under an Apple Tree in front of Matoaka's cabin, and Donatello and Belladonna, still having to intention of going to bed, were walking by the Cabin, when all three of them heard a sharp piercing cry! It was coming from within the Fellowship Cabin!

Leo and DOn rushed in, they saw a Fat Man running from Matoaka and Zander, who were both without clothes and moving akwardly having just woken up!

"Someone stop him!" Shouted Matoaka "He's got Amalthia!"

Leo was like a blur, he felt he was moving on pure instinct, as he raced up to the fat man and punched him square in the face! In that moment, Amaltha was dropped landing rump first on shag carpeting, but the Egg he was holding in his other arm went flying! For a few moments in the dim light of the cabin, the Egg spun a few times in midair...Don realized that Egg was HIS OWN Egg and he didn't have much time...Racing foreward to catch it...He leapt forward, catching the Egg in his hands, landing flat on his belly but the egg was still safe in his hands.

 _ **Oh man! This is an emotionally exsausting chapter...I guess I have to continue it in the next chapter**_


	33. Gobble You Up My Dear!

_**Okey dokey here is the conclustion I may not add for a long while after this, take a long break after this chapter.**_

 _When you're a mere Cub you're read bedtime stories about witches and giants and devouring beasts who only want one thing to gobble up the innocent protaganist, and after our bedtime story when we're in our beds,shivering under our blankets, shuddering at every bump in the night, we're afraid of Monsters and why are we afraid of those Monsters? We're afraid of being eaten, either being eaten alive or being stuffed into a sack, spirited away to be fried, boiled or filleted, I don't care what species you are, before puberty no Cub who has been raised decently ever fears being raped by a Monster...They fear death...They fear being eaten...I feel this is a Primal Fear that will forever grasp every species in the universe...Because when we're small and helpless everyone is potential prey._

 _From Marzipan's Journel_

Ichabod, Bill, Jim and Bob, heard the ruckus downstairs and they climbed down the ladder to see what the heck was going on.

"What happened?" Ichabod asked

"That Human..." Matoaka gasped "He tried to kidnap Amalthia...And apparently Belladonna's egg."

Donatello was still flat on his belly, still with his Egg in his hands, his was gasping and sweating bullets, his...Ears? Were ringing and for once in nhis life his mind was nearly a complete blank.

Leo saw the fat man was clouched the the floor clutching his broken,bleeding nose for Gaston Gourmand this was the first time in forever he felt real pain.

Leo drew one Kantana, and held it against the Fat Man's neck

"Give me one reason..." Leo said in a low and dangerous voice "...Why I shouldn't kill you..."

To Leo's surprise, to muscular green arms wrapping a nunchuck around the Fat Man's neck, it was Mikey

"Why should he live?" Mikey asked, Leo had never seen Mikey like this before, Mikey's voice did break Don out of his stupor, he remembered hearing Mikey's voice like that before...When he went to that alternate world where Shredder ruled, Raph and Casey were in the doorway, and they were amazed by Mikey's seemingly Jekyll and Hyde like Transformation.

"Why should he live?" Mikey asked again "Anyone who would hurt a Kid especially a Baby!"

"I agree." Ichabod said firmly "Kill the bastard so can never harm anyone again!"

Leo looked at Ichabod and lowered his katana,

"Ichabod." Jim said "You're a psycologist, a Reverse-Psycologist, when the Son of two convicts says 'Kill' that's a sign I should sheath my sword."

"Why did you try to kidnap those two Cubs?" Leo asked while the Fat Man was still in Mikey's grasp.

The Fat Man could only choke and shoot out spittle

"I think you should relax the choke hold Mikey." Leo said Mikey reluctantly loossened his grip

"I...I was going to cook them!" The Fat Man choked rubbing his neck "Cook them for a wealthy patron!"

Matoaka approached the Man and sniffed him "He's not of this Universe...He is of your Universe."

Matoaka was naked, and Leo quickly averted his gaze "What do you suggest we do...Captain?"

"He is of your universe." Matoaka said as she picked up Amalthia "I'll let you decide."

Don was no longer frozen...And at this point he realized he had not given any thought to the thought he was going to be a Father and this was the point hit hit him like a frieght train...And his future son or daughter very nearly got killed.

Don felt the tears flood down his face and he rose to his knees and clutched the Egg to his chest, and he wept like he never wept before.

Zander approached Leo "Leonardo..." He said softly

Leo turned slowly

"Leonardo..." Zander said "...I know I gave you a hard time...That I was Jealous and Possesive...Every member of the Ave Race is Jealous...But Leo...You saved our Daughter..."

"I would have done that for anyone..." Leo said

Zander nodded "I realize that what happened days ago really was an accident...You are not going to steal my wife...And you truly are Noble."

Zander spread his wing-arms out and bowed low, and Leo realizing what was happening, returned with his own Asian bow.

After a group huddle with Raph,Mikey and Casey, they decided what to do with the Fat Man

"Donny..." Raph said putting his hand on Don's carapace "You can tell yer kid that Uncles Raph, Leo, Mikey and Casey arn't goin' to kill Chef Cordon Bleu...But we are gonna give him a one way trip to the ER..."

Donny breathed heavily and shuddered

"Donny..." Raph said "It's gonna be all right."

Gaston Gourmand was being dragged out by a Turtle with nunchucks, and he saw above him, a Turtle with swords, a Turtle with three pronged daggers, a Human Man equal to him in strengh, wielding a hockey stick...And for the first time in his life...Gaston Gourmand...Felt fear.

Belladonna looked at Donatello, clutching his egg to his chest, weeping and rocking back and forth

"Donny..." Belladonna said she nuzzled him

"Belladonna..." Don said weakly he couldn't say anything more

Ichabod slowly approached Donatello

"Donatello..." Ichabod said "If...If the egg had hit the floor, it wouldn't have shattered, Reptile Eggs are more durable then Bird Eggs...However such an impact...Might have killed the Embryo within the shell."

Don violently shuddered and rubbed his cheek against the Egg.

"Donatello..." It was the voice of Splinter

"Sensai..." Don said

He felt his Sensai's warm, furry hand on his Carapace

"Sensai..." Don said "I finally understand...What it feels to...Why you were so protective of us..."

"Donatello." Splinter said firmly "We need to talk."

Don got shakilly to his feet, still clutching his egg and followed Splinter to the sofa, everyone from this Universe had gone back to bed except Belladonna and she was heading outside to leave Don and Splinter alone for the moment.

"Donatello..." Splinter said "You've always been an unusaul one...I've never been sure where your vast intelligence came from."

Don, didn't say anything he merely stroked his egg

"When you and your brothers first started mutating...You were at first the most troubling one...You cried the most out of all your brothers."

Donatello raised his head and turned to Splinter "I don'tremember that." He said

Splinter smiled "Let me tell you story..."

 _ **Read and review**_


	34. Trust Your Instincts

_**So I'm going to gloss over the story that Splinter told Donatello, I highly reccomend the fanfic 'What I didn't Do' By Splinter**_

After Donatello placed the egg in the electronic nest, and went to bed with Belladonna he inwardly vowed to start the next morning that he was going to start learning how to raise a Cub.

The next morning Donatello woke up, the sun was beginning to rise, he crept away slowly so not to wake Belladonna.

He exited the cabin he saw Ichabod taking a stroll

"Hey Ichabod..." Don said

"Hey Don." Ichabod said

"Um...Ichabod..." Don said bashfully "Is there anything...You know...About how to...Raise...Baby Humanimals?"

Ichabod chuckled "Donatello..." He said "You don't have to be so bashful! We all know you're about to..."

"I know, I know..." Don said "That's not really the issue...I guess the issue is...I hate not knowing something...I having to admit I don't know something."

"In your world there are no Humanimals." Ichabod said "Of course you wouldn't know about how to raise something that you don't know exists."

Don sighed "I know."

Ichabod smiled warmly "Come." He said "I've know a few books."

They entered the Fellowship Cabin and approached a large bookshelf "You need a book specifically for how to raise Water Dragon Cubs..." He picked a book from the bookshelf and handed it to Don

 _'The Wacky Ways of Water Dragon Waifs'_ Don raised an eye ridge "Someone's a fan of alliteration...How...What if the Cub isn't a Water Dragon? What if the Cub takes after the Turtle Side?"

Ichabod shrugged "Could be...We haven't ever had an interbreeding of a Humanimal and a Mutant Animal...However when Humanimals have interbred, if they aren't species that can form a hybrid in their natural forms like a Horse and a Zebra or a Lion and a Tiger...When two Humanimals who are different enough interbreed...The resulting offspring almost always resembles the Mother's Species, with a few traits from the Sire...Look at Bob, his Mother was the Catfish he gets hair on his head and nipples from his Mammal Side, Dragons are more closely related to Mammals then they are to Reptiles like yourself the only thing that classifies them as Reptiles and not Monotremes is the fact they don't lactate."

Don sighed and looked wistfully towards the Cabin where Belladonna was sleeping

"Don..." Ichabod said "...I see you're like me...You seek to know everything about a subject but...Don...Sometimes hands on expreience spending time with actual cubs can give you an idea what's it like...When I was was fostering the Five Mutant Cubs I first saw it as a burden but in retrospect I'm so grateful that I got threemonths of experience before I have Cubs of my own...Here is a small anecdote from those three months, at one point the Zebra Filly, Zeb, when going for a stroll in Earthport, when Kong and Bill's backs were turned, she ran outside into the freezing snow...And got pnumonia, that night, it was only me and Marzipan there tolook after all five Cub, Bill and Kong had to lave for reasons I won't go into here...But it was not fun staying up all night with a sick Zebra Foal in my arms, she screamed in pain throuhout the stormy night as I tried to soothe her, and Marzipan held the four smaller Cubs.

Then at midnight, seemingly on a whim, I took my shirt off, and held Zeb's head close too my chest, her ears directly against my heart...And that did it...That calmed her down...And at that moment, sleep deprived, with bags under my eyes I couldn't understand what inspired me to take off my shirt and hold her against my bare chest.

 _Flashback_

 _"It was instinct." Said Kong "Strong instinct that gave you that knowladge...You humans do have instincts."_

 _"I'm not sure I understand." Ichabod said_

 _"Look." Kong said "This is the most basic form of healing their is...The power of touch, and you Ichabod as a male Human have a special advantage in this regard."_

 _"How?" Ichabod asked_

 _"There is magic in a man's chest." Kong said "A different kind of magic from the woman's breast...That power...Is the power of the first meal...If you're a Mammal...But the power of a Man's Chest...It is strengh...Protective Strengh...Strengh born of love...As much pride as we Humanimals take in our fur or feathers, we must concede that you humans' bare flesh has a special power of its own, your chest has one less barrier between the heart and the one you place agaist your chest, your heartbeat is a song you sing until you die...A lullaby you constantly sing, and that was how you soothed Zeb last night."_

 _Kong opened his vest, "I'm still a blackback...Not a silverback...I haven't begun losing my chest hair and I won't start losing till I reach my forities so you have an advantage over me in that regard."_

 _End Flashback_

"Ichabod..." Don said "Is this anecdote going anywhere."

"Don." Ichabod said very seriously "Wjhile it is good to study, sometimes you hve to trust your instincts, I know natural Turtles don't raise their young...But...I feel you sometimes need to trust that your body knows what to do."

 _ **I love manly chests I do! I would love if you would read and review!**_


	35. Thunderstorm

_**Hey Everyone, this may be the first and only time I ever do this, but I'm injecting actual news in this story for my readers particually anyone living in South Washington State to be on the lookout for an Abducted 16 Old Girl, both she and her abducter are members of a Website for Furries I'm a part of...If you're not a Furry I can't expect you to know their Fursonas but here is the News article with their actual names**_

 _Washington officials have issued an Amber Alert to find a disabled teen who allegedly ran away from her Spokane home to live in a car with a much older man she met online._

 _Police say 16-year old Kiera Inman, who has the mental capacity of an 11-year old, ran away Sunday evening to live with a 30-year-old man she met online. She told her grandmother she was going to meet a friend for a walk, but took her baby blanket and favorite stuffed animal. When she didn't return immediately, her grandmother checked her room, and found a note she had written explaining that she had run away._

" _We found a letter telling us how much she loved us and she was so sorry," her grandmother Sheila Brizius told KHQ6. "She said in there that she would probably be dead by the time we find it but if not, she's going to go south."_

 _Brizius also found what appeared to be notes on Inman's plan for her life on the road. "She says in there, they'll live in the car for a couple of months and they'll eventually get a house," says Brizius. "We'll stop at places for pop and food."_

 _ **So seriously anyone in South Washington State be on the lookout for**_

 _ **A 1997 BLUE ACURA, FADED PAINT**_

 _ **VIRGINIA LICENSE PLATE**_

 _ **VGD6867**_

The rest of the day went somewhat uneventfully, Splinter and Leonardo worked with Rory as best they could to teach him the basics of Martial Arts, but Rory kept falling flat on his rump, then and 3 PM thunder crashed and freezing rain started to pour, everyone sought shelter.

Leo, finally welcome in the Fellowship Cabin quickly dried himself off with a towel and sat himself down on the sofa.

Don was seated at a desk behind the sofa "This weather..." Don said "...I can'thelp but feel this extreme weather is another symptom of our two universes colliding."

"Hey Donny." Leo sighed "What've you been doing all day?"

"Reserching..." Don said not looking upfrom his book "How to raise a Water Dragon Cub apparently, when different species of Humanimal Crossbreed the resulting offspring is almost always the same as the Mother."

At that point the Infant Princess Amalthia, crawled up to Leo and wrapped her arms around his ankle, Leo looked at the Tiny Unicorn Filly, and then he smiled warmly,even though she was not his daughter,he would carefor and protect her as if she was.

"Ichabod gave me some advice..." Don said still deeply engrossed in his book "...That practcing by looking after other people's cubs is a good way to acclimate yourself into Fatherhood."

As Don was saying this, Leo lifted his right leg with Amalthia sitting on his calf, and as delicatly as he could bounced his leg as she neighed in delight.

"You don't say..." Leo said as he slowly bonced the Filly up and down.

Meanwhile as the thunderstorm quickly worsened turning an afternoon into instant night, Marzipan lay in the bed she and Ichabod shared, the blankets wrapped around her, her eyes staring into space, a memory had been triggered, but not by the storm,but my a remark Nygma had made earlier that day about that she seemed to have 'the mind of an 11 year old' When he saw her collection of children's books, and that's when she remembered something...From her days on Planet Mizzer before her Planet was invaded by Wranglers and everyone enslaved.

Ichabod came into the Attic,sopping wet

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said "Have you seen the Cubs?"

"They're dowstairs...In the kitchen." Said Marzipan quietly "They're watching one of my favorite shows from my Kittenhood David the Gnome...They'll probobly be marathoning it provided the power doesn't go out."

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said "Is something the matter? You seem...A bit flushed."

"I remembered something..." Marzipan said "Not fromPlanet Alderbaren but Planet Mizzer when I was free...I saw...a News Report, I watched it...It was a Missing Humanimal...A 16 year old Wolf Girl with the Mental Capacityof an 11 year old had been abducted..."

"By a Human?" Asked Ichabod

"No." Marzipan said "By another Humanimal...She had run away to live with a 30 year old Dragon..."

Ichabod instantly became quiet, then he stripped himself of his soaked clothes and crept into bed with Marzipan and held her close.

"Ichabod..." Marzipan said "Do I hve the mind of a Kitten?"

"You're in touch with your inner kitten." Ichabod said "But when push comes to shove you can be counted on to be as smart, brave and resoursful as any grown man or woman"

 _ **If anyone reading this is in Washington State please keep a lookout**_


	36. Cold

_**Update From the Last Chapter the Girl was found this morning in Columbus Ohio**_

Ichabod held Marzipan's head close to his chest, Marzipan listened to his heartbeat and purred.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said "...Did Nygma say something that provoked this anecdote?"

"He saw my collection of books..." Marzipan said "And said I had the mind of an eleven year old which is exactly as that 16 Year Old Wolf Girl was decribed."

Ichabod stroked the long fur and her head "Marzipan..." Ichabod said "You have no reason to be ashamed of liking what you like."

Just then everyone went black. The power had gone out.

"Nobody Panic!" They heard Fossil's voice

"Nobody is panicking." They heard Don's voice saying.

The Five Mutant Cubs climbed up the ladder into the Attic, Ichabod and Marzipan couldn't see them but they could hear them.

"Ichabod!" They heard Taylor's voice "Everything went dark!"

Ichabod felt frozen for a few moments he was naked at the moment, his naughty bits were under the covers, however it was pitch black in this attic and none of the Cubs could see him.

He picked Taylor and placed the Flamingo Chick in his lap

"Don't worry." Ichabod said "It's only the dark, the dark can't hurt you."

"Ichabod." He heard Julia's voice and felt her climbing the covers to get into the bed "Is the storm going to make the plants grow on the rest of the land?"

Ichabod and Marzipan were then brutally reminded of the Pure Ones' toxic snow that rendered the entire Northern Half of the Earth barren except for the sacred place of Felly Forest."

"No." Ichabod said "The storm isn't going to grow the Plants...We don't know what is going to grow the plants again."

Zeb, Caesar, and Rye climbed into the bed

"Will you sing us a song?" Asked Zeb

Ichabod obliged.

Meanwhile downstairs Don and Leo were sitting on the sofa as the residents of the cabin scurried around trying to see how they could return the power.

Leo felt himself becoming extremly drowzy for some reason, his eyelids felt heavy, Amalthia was sitting in his lap, Leo felt himself slumponto the arm of the sofa.

He began to dream


	37. A Vision of the Past

_**Hey Peeps this Dream Leo is going to have is not a vision of what's currently going but a vision of the past to something he could not possibly have been there to see**_

Leo found himself in the familar forests of Northhampton, it was not exactly near where the Farmhouse was but it smelled familar, the Turtles did not have Splinter's bloodhound-like sense of smell but they did have a sense of smell that was slightly better then Human.

He walked down a narrow path, and then he saw a sparkling blue pond, the pale moon and stars reflecting perfectly in it.

And entering in the pond was a Sheep Mutant...It was Eleanor, Leo did a double take and then he felt he had to attack, he drew his Katanas and began to charge towards her, then suddenly he froze, and he started to levitate his feet hovering two feet above the ground, he tried to run but he was stuck in place.

Then he clicked to what was going on, he realized that since he was in another universe a few moments ago he realized he was dreaming, not merely dreaming but the greater clairity of this dream meant it was a vision of some sort...After all Four Brothers had, had at least one visionary dream they had learned to reconize them when they happened.

He took a deep breath and looked at Eleanor, she was wearing no clothes and she got on all fours in order to drink. That's when Leo noticed the wool on her head, it was not like when he first met the wool on her head was the same as the reast of her body those same white cords, those same white dreadlocks. Leo took a closer look, her wool, allof her wool was dirty and full of twigs and burrs, and there were bags under her eyes.

Then a black shadow rose out of the shrubbery and crept towards Eleanor

"Greetings." Said the Serpentine Shadow

Eleanor bleated and jumped, then she turned and saw who she was talking to.

It was Morgan.

Eleanor chuckled softly "Oh Thank Goodness...You're a Mutant Animal."

Morgan's tongue flickered in and out for a few moments, and that's when Leo realized she was thinking about how to respond. This seemed to be the first time she heard 'Mutant Animal' that got Leo thinking was he seeing the first time Morgan came to Third Earth? Morgan was cunning but it was becoming clear she wasn't the best at improvising.

"Indeed..." Morgan said bowing her head "My name is Morgan...I am a Black Mamba."

Eleanor bowed in return "I am Elenor, a Wesleydale Sheep...What's your story?"

"Pardon?" Morgan said

"How were you Mutated?" Eleanor asked "Were you exposed to Mutagenic Substances...Or were you created by Deliberate Experimentation?"

"Deliberate experimentation." Morgan said quickly

"So am I." Said Eleanor "I was genetically enginneered while I was a Lamb in utero and after I was born I was continued to be experimented on."

"I was a similar case." Morgan said

Leo could see that Morgan was clearly hearing this for the first time and she was going what whatever was being said

"Eleanor..." Morgan said "...What would you say if I said I can make all your dreams come true?"

Eleanor's eyes widened "And what do you know about my dreams?"

"I can see you are filthy, tired, hungry and I can see something else...A thirst for vengenge!"

Eleanor smiled, it was a knowing smile "You're good at reading others...Can you read minds?"

"No." Said Morgan "But I know that thirst for vengenge well."

"I do thirst for vengenge...And I wish do bring peace and prosperity to all my fellow Mutant Animals."

Morgan gave a hissing girlish giggle! Eleanor couldn't see it but Leo could see it clear as day, this gleeful expression was that of a con-artist who had found the perfect chump.

"Oh Eleanor..." Morgan said "This is what I meant by making your dreams come true...I have powers Eleanor...I can make you a Queen!"

"A Queen?" Eleanor's got this dreamy expression on her face "This sounds too good to be true?"

"It is! It is!" Morgan exclaimed "I know things Eleanor...I have weapons...I can make you the Queen of this World...Trust in me."

Leo's eyes shot open, he was still on the sofa, it was midnight, Don was gone, Amalthia was no longer in his lap, presumably Matoaka took her to her crib.

Leo looked outiside it was no longer pouring but there was a thick-as-brick fog outside

Leo sat back he understood "Eleanor...Is a Puppet." He said in the darkness

Comparing Morgan to the Shredder, Morgan is some ways was more clever then the Shredder, she didn't need to be the 'head' of her group, she was content to be Advisor to a Figurehead of a Leader a Figurehead who could take the fall, someone who could take all the blame, the vision he had gotten from the pond, with Eleanor, Morgan and Morgan's Pig-Servant traveling through the sewers,looking back, Leo couldn't help but see there was tension between Morgan and Eleanor, Morgan in particular seemed antsy, she din't want to be servant anymore, but couldn't turn traitor as long was Eleanor had that Animal Controlling Crown on her wrist.

"The Crown!" Leo exclaimed "That's it!"

Morgan must have known about the true power of the crown she must have been the one who informed Eleanor of the crown's power in the first place...Leo understood that Morgan was hoping Elenaor would die in a blaze of glory in battle and Morgan would then swoop in and take the crown from Eleanor's smoking corpse...Morgan was not planning on Eleanor not getting killed.

Leo couldn't help but feel some smug schadenfreude at Morgan's lack of foresight, the trouble with puppet rulers is if you're going to crown one, is that they have to either be a complete buffoon or naive as all get-out because if you crown someone who is actually intelligent, and they expect to actually be king or queen, the moment they realize they are in fact a puppet ruler...They are going to be more then a bit upset.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	38. Star Crossed

_Is it written in the stars?_

 _Are we paying for some crime?_

 _Is that all that we are good for-_

 _Just some stretch of mortal time?_

 _Or some god's experiment_

 _In which we have no say-_

 _In which we're given paradise,_

 _But only for a day..._

 _Written in the Stars From Aida_

The Next Morning, Leatherhead was taking a stroll, enjoying the morning sunshine that's when he saw Rory...He was drinking from a stream, he was on four legs sticking his face in the water...Leatherhead felt a something twitch in the deep,primdordial, animal self...Seeing Rory from behind drinking from a stream, something inside Leatherhead instantly thought of how he would catch the Deer if he was IN the water. The Deer looked so soft...So plump and tender.

The Deer then lifted his head and looked at Leatherhead...And smiled.

"You must be Leatherhead." Rory said the Turtles told me a lot about you...But we never talked to each other?"

Leatherhead was suddenly snapped from his primordial thoughts"No..." He said "...I guess we haven't"

Rory stood on his hind legs plucked two apples from a tree and handed one to Leatherhead.

"The Turtles said you're slightly more omnivorous then the average Crocodile." Rory said placing the apple in Leatherhead's hand in Leatherhead's hand the apple was more like a grape, Rory sat on a rock and started eating his apple.

Leatherhead looked at Rory the Deer felt no fear of him, he treated him like a friend even though they had never spoken before, and moments ealier Leatherhead was imagining him as 'prey' Leathered cursed himself internally for even thinking such thoughts, the Young Buck was completely welcoming of him upon first meeting him, not even the Turtles were that welcoming when they first met.

Leatherhead looked at the apple in his hand and popped it in his mouth swallowing it whole, he thought about his first meerting with the Turtles, how they intially thought they were enimies, deep insides Leatherhead couldn't help but think that the reason he thought intially thought the Turtles were enimies and they the same of him was because of the anchient primordial animosity between predator and prey, after all Crocodiles would eat Terrapins for a snack and a Deer would be a delicious meal...

Just then a sonic boom sent shockwaves over Felly Forest sending the Crocodile and Deer tumbling

The sonic boom was cuased by a ship that looked like a stereotypical flying saucer like spaceship, it parked itself a few feet away from Felly Forest.

A small hatch in the flying saucer opened and out popped a loudspeaker.

"Belladonna!" Said the voice "Belladonna Sweetie! Grandpa has come for you!"

That got Belladonna's eyes open and she immediatly rushed outside, much to the still sleepy Donatello's confustion

"Grandpa!" Exclaimed Belladonna, she bounded over to him much like a Dog greets his Master, and stopped short of knocking him over with her massive body

"My how you've grown!" Exclaimed Wyndem Moreau

"I'm twenty feet tall when I stand on my hind legs,last time I checked." She said "Not accounting for the length of my tail."

"That's my Sweetie Scientist." Said Moreau "Always precise...I suppose Aries and Taurus found you safe and sound?"

"They did." Said Belladonna "Bob consulted the spirits for information on this assassanation attempt on me...All the information he can gather is it's going to happen...Sometime in the future?"

"How...Very odd." Said Moreau "From what I understand about Humanimal Oracles if any member of their Herd is in danger they get a vision the instant the danger is concieved."

The Members of Belladonna''s herd and four sleepy Ninja Turtles came forth

"Guys..." Belladonna said "I'd like to introduce you to my Grandpa...Wyndem Moreau."

What everyone saw was covered in crismson metalic armour with glowing eyes and a slit for a mouth.

Mikey rubbed his eyes "Your Grandpa is C-3PO?" He asked sleepily "Ow!" He exclaimed as Raph smacked him

"MY Grandpa suffers a terrible allergy to sunlight." Said Belladonna "He crafted this special armour suit so that he may be able to walk about in broad daylight without suffering from his allergy."

"How awful!" Ichabod shuddered "He really is allergic to sunlight? How could any Human be allergic to something so vital?"

"It's rare but it happens." Said Kong

Aries and Taurus came forth "My Lord." Said Aries "Mistress Belladonna has had an egg...Out of wedlock."

"Aries!" Belladonna snapped "We're simply not married yet! We will marry as soon as we retrieve the Queen's Crown."

Moreau touched Belladonna's face "My dear sweet grandaughter..." He said trembling "...Has finally found a Mate and has reproduced? I worried for so long that you would never find..." He trailed off

"Will the mate of my Grandaughter come forward?" He called in a booming voice

Don felt Raph and Leo pushing him forward

"Go on Donny." Leo said soothingly

"Yeah Lover Boy." Raph chuckled "Time to meet the in-laws."

Don gulped, meeting his future in-laws was generally something he would NOT want to do before his morning caffine boost

Moreau turned to him, he really did look like an Andriod with that armour

"You are Belladonna's mate?" He asked

"Don gulped again "I am." He said it more like a squeak

Don then felt two metal covered hands grab his right hand and then his whole right arm was being shook up and down so violently he nearly fell over.

"Congradulations Turtle-Boy!" Moreau laughed heartily "You have won the fair hand of the Grandaughter of Wyndem Moreau! I know Belladonna has discrimenating tastes, I know you will make a fine Gandson in-law!"

When Don pryed his hand free and shook it a few times to get the feeling back into it. "I guess so..." He said "Belladonna told me you were a scientist...I'm a bit of a Scientist as well."

"I'm liking you more and more by the minute." Said Moreau "What Farm are you from?"

"I beg your pardon?" Don said

"The Breeding Farm you were born in." High Elder said "Or were you born a normal Turtle and transformed into a Humanimal through the cauldron?"

"Um..." Don said "I'm...Not a Humanimal...I'm a Mutant Turtle from another universe."

"Donatello and his family provided shelter for us while we serched for The Queen's crown." Belladonna said

"I see." Moreau said "Belladonna may I speak with you in private?"He headed into Felly Forest.

Belladonna looked at Don with a perplexed look and then she followed her Grandpa into the forest

Kong, Bill, Jim and Bob stepped forward, Kong motioned for Don to follow them. Slowly and stealthy they crept to the cabin where the Fellowship heard was staying, Belladonna and Moreau was behind it Donatello and the Herd Brothers hit themselves in the shrubbery catching the conversation as it was in progress

"Belladonna!" Moreau sounded exsaperated "How could you not know there was a law against fraternizing with Members of other universes?! You're a member of the military!"

"Actually...I'm not." Belladonna said "After the intial rebellions of Earth I never became an officail Starfleet Member I left to start my own radio show."

Moreau sighed "Belladonna...Our universe is in a precarius postion we are owners of powerful technology and even more powerful sourcery...Any of these tools could be taken by barbarians from less advanced universes and be corrupted to be used against us that is why it is forbiddan to love someone from another universe...We must never let the barbarians know that they might have something that we might want."

"Stop calling them barbabrians!" Belladonna yelled

"There is a deeper reason." Said Moreau "Back in primordial times when they barriars between the worlds was much thinner, People would fall in love with people from other dimentions and one would have to come to live in the other's world, but no matter who they were or what world they went to...They would begin to get pale and gaunt...They would claim they were pining away for their world of origin, back in those days the Ancients thought it was homesickness and in a way it is the ultimate homesickness...You see Belladonna the world you are born in is the world you must live in, there is no other way...In any other universe you are not part of the natural harmony of that universe, you are...Discordant, and because you are not a natural part of that universe you will start to rot and decay...Experiments from long ago have shown that any living creature can only live in another dimenstion for a year and a half at most before they start becoming ill, if you're already sick from some other malady it will a lot quicker...You can not live in his world and he can't live in yours."

At that moment the wheels in Bill's head were turning he thought about Morgan and that band of gold around her neck and how she claimed it prevented 'the sickness' What was that golden band? And where did she get it?

Don meanwhile was hearing everything that Moreau was saying and suddenly the hostility he got from Belladonna's herd brothers made so much more sense, he felt he had beed stabbed through the plastron with a knife and the Moreau was twisting it more and more with every declaration of why they couldn't be together.

"My Dear..." Said Moreau "...When that Turtle returns to his own world you can never see him again..."

Belladonna sobbed "No...No...I can't believe it!" She then bounded deeper into the forest weeping.

"Belladonna..." Bob said forlornly "We only wanted to save you from getting your heart broken."

Don slowly sank down to his knees, Her brothers really were trying to save their sister from heartbreak, but because Don's love seemed to bring out the joy they had never seen in their sad and lonely Herd Sister they allowed it even though it was against the law.

In the darkest part of the forest, Belladonna wept and wept.


	39. Logic Versus Faith

_**Here is things are going to get sticky...This is going to be where Donatello is going to come into conflict with Humanimal Culture, this is more then just a Science VS Relgion or Logic VS Faith despite the Title it is examining how culture including relgion forms individual identity and when that is questioned how one can lose all ability to be rational.**_

Don was in the Medical Cabin with Bob, the Catfish was pacing back and forth while Don was sitting in a chair watching the Catfish pace back and forth, there was a deep scowl on Don's face, there was a fire burning inside him, When Don was mad, it could be a lot more subtle Don could sit in silence quitly brooding waiting until he could make a calculatted strike, the direct opposite of Raph's loudness and lashing out wildly.

"Has no one ever tried to find a cure for this sickness?" Don asked

"That's like trying to reverse gravity." Bob said "It is quite simply not possible. Donatello we are meant to live in the universes we are born in, We must stay where we belong."

Don rose "I find it hard to believe that a socity this advanced would not be looking into finding a cure for this disease."

Bob laughed "That's because we understand that we are mortals not Gods. In times past scientists have tried to conquer all forms of death, become unkillable, all-powerful and they all met horrific fates...Sometimes you have to accept what can not be changed..."

Don remembered what he heard Morgan say when he evesdropped on her Conversation with Bill "Are you sure there is no means to counter it?" Don asked

Bob crossed his arms "That would be the day the Abba-Dingo..." Bob immediatly clamped his webbed hands over his mouth and his eyes darted back and forth

Don quickly noticed Bob's change in demeanor

"Abba...Dingo?" Don asked "What's that?"

Bob shook his head with his hands still clamped over his mouth

"Bob..." Don was starting to worry

"Bob started prancing nervously back and forth, hands still clamped around his mouth, then he rushed out of the Cabin, dropped to all fours, gave a deep gutteral roar...Pawed the Earth with his right hand and rubbed both cheeks on the ground.

Don looked at these strange actions and to him it seemed the Catfish-Boy had gone absolutely mental!

Bob looked at Don harshly "There are some things neither you nor I are meant to know." He said and raced off on all fours into the forest as fast as he could."

If Bob thought that 'some things we're not meant to know' would the conversation put Doantello in his place...He did not know Donatello, in fact that statement kind of ticked him off even more...His blood was starting to boil at this point, he felt dismissed, he felt disrestected he fumed back into the cabin, as mad as he was he knew he also had a potential key...He thought about the exact wording of Bob before he cut himself 'That would be the Abba-Dingo...' What was the Abba-Dingo? Was this Abba-Dingo a living creature, specifically an intelligent living creature? Was it an inatimate object? Was it a place? Whatever the Abba-Dingo was it had to be something incredibly important to the Humanimals for them to have such a violent reaction to mentioning it.

Don took a pen and piece of paper and pen and wrote down the sentence exactly as he heard it 'That would be the day the 'Aba-Dingo'...' Don wasn't sure how was spelled.

Ichabod came into the Fellowship Cabin, he was sweating he mopped his forhead

"It is so humid today..." Ichabod said

"Here..." Marzipan said "Have some fresh passion fruit nectar..."

She poured him a tall glass with a straw. Ichabod slumped down in his chair quietly sucked on the straw, Marzipan sat down next to him and watched him drink.

"You're really beautiful...When you're drinking from a straw." Marzipan said

Ichabod turned to Marzipan, straw still in his mouth, he raised an eyebrow.

"That's an odd thing to find beautiful." Ichabod said

Marzipan giggled "Minsk and and Me were just talking earlier...We had noticed differences between Males and Females, we noticed that In a room full of creatures of allspcies if they know they are being filmed, Females,even Female Humanimals they always act like they're being filmed always quickly glancing to the camera...But males including male humans will drink from a straw completly focused on their drink not thinking about being filmed simply being in the moment."

That's when Ichabod not there were burn marks on on the pads of her right pinky finger and ring finger.

"Marzipan!" Ichabod exclaimed grabbing her right hand "What happened?"

"Oh that." Marzipan said "I made myself a cup of ramen noodles...As I took it out of the microwave...I fumbled and some the broth spilled over..."

Marzipan felt something cool touching her...She looked and saw Ichabod...Stroking her two burned fingers for a moment the burn marks took a green glow the green glow slowly faded and then the burns were gone.

Marzipan looked at Ichabod...Ichabod smiled, that same warm smile when she first met him, he kissed her two healed fingers.

And neither of them said anything for a long time

 _ **Today I burned myself on a microwave pop-tart**_


	40. Provocation

_**Here we got Donatello antagonizing the Humanimals in order to find out about the Abba-Dingo**_

Donatello was pacing back and forth throughout the evening, Belladonna returned toBet's Cabin and had been curled around her egg for hours.

It was late at night when Don gathered his brothers and asked them to come with him for something.

By a stream was Bill, Jim, Kong Ichabod and Marzipan were lounging side by side on a rock, and Edward and Minsk were sitting side by side dipping their feet in the stream. Don noticed that Bob was not among them

Don turned to his brothers and took a deep breath

"Guys..." He said "...I want you to watch this."

Don approached the Humanimals with their two adopted Humanimal Herd Members, Don had a hunch and if it was right the Human Herd Members would not know what the Abba-Dingo was and if they didn't know they would be hurt realizing their adpoted family had been keeping secrets from them, and they would demand to know and Don would see if the Humanimals would refuse their adopted brothers what they would refuse an other-world 'barbarian' like himself.

He approached slowly, the Group were completly engaged in their conversation, laughing, having a great time.

"So..." Don said "About the Abba-Dingo..."

Bill, Jim, Kong, Minsk but not Marzipan all jumped up starlted and turned to Don with a look of terror in their eyes.

"Frithrah! Who told you about that?!" Bill yelled trembling

"Your Half-Brother Bobmentioned it." Don said he pulled a notebook from his belt "And I quote 'That will be the day the Abba-Dingo...' Any of you care to tell me what this Abba-Dingo is?"

Bill, Jim, Kong and Minsk were all standing and trembling with fright their pupils were shrunk down to pinpricks, Ichabod and Edward AND Marzipan were staring gobsmacked they didn't understand was was going on.

"Guys!" Ichabod exclaimed "What is going on?!"

Don smirked this was exactly what he expected would happen

Minsk put her hands on her eyes and started weeping...Kong stepped forward

"That is not for you to know." The Gorilla said trying to be firm but he was still trembling "That is only for Humanimals to know..."

"Excuse me _**BROTHER."**_ Edward said in the commanding voice he used when he was a Wrangler Prince.

"When we were became part of your Herd was it not said that we had become like Humanimals in every way?"

Don's smirk became nastier "Do we have some trouble in paradise?"

Leo's eyes widened he heard the Schadenfreude in Don's voice and he didn't like it one bit.

The Humanimals looked at their Human Brothers and they were caught between a rock and hard place.

Kong took a deep breath he tried to phrase this to sound like he was revealing the truth without actually revealing anything..."It is a thing that every Humanimal Cub as soon as they are old enough to speak.

"I wasn't." Said Marzipan

The Humanimals turned and looked at Marzipan

"I was born and raised on Mizzer a planet founded by Neo-Hippies the Humans founded the Planet with the intention of Humans and Humanimals living as equals, for thousands of years we lived like Humans, we weren't slaves we worked for wages like normal Humans and I lived in a 20th century style suburb, I played at a playground, watched cartoons on Saturday morning and went on Vaccations with my family, the Humanimals whom we deseneded from were still sleeping in their artificaial womb tanks, where they had been since they were transformed from natural animals...And they were only hatched out of the tanks after they landed on the planet where the Neo-Hippies welcomed them to the world and informed them of how they were equal to Humans in every way...The Humanimals of Mizzer were never slaves on our planet! And we didn't even know anything about Humanimals on other planets, we never talked about other Planets other then Earth was where we origanated from, it wasn't until the Wrangler Invastion when I was eight years old that we learned what the rest of the universe thought of Humanimals...So...I wasn't taught about this Abba-Dingo and I'm a Humanimal as you are."

The Fellowship Humanimals were gobsmacked it had never occured to them that this was not taught to all Humanimals.

Bill then dropped to all fours, pawed the ground with his right hand,roared and rubbed both his cheeks on the ground.

And then the four Fellowship Humanimals raced on all fours into the forest, leaving Edward, Ichabod and Marzipan stunned

"Donatello." Marzipan said turning to Don "When I was enslaved and brought to Alderbaren, when I and my fellow Mizzer Humanimals met the Native Humanimals who had been born enslaved, we heard the Abba-Dingo mentioned by the Native Alderbaren Humanimals..." Marzipan sighed and pushed her bangs back as she thought back to those painful memories

"From what I understand..." Marzipan said slowly "...It is some kind of God...Many of the Native Humanimals would pray to the Abba-Dingo, and none of us Mizzer Humanimals had any idea what this Abba-Dingo was but when we asked we got some very hostile responses from the Alderbaren Humanimals...Basacally because if we weren't with the program we couldn't get in...But from what I was able to hear the Abba-Dingo is some kind of 'God-Like Force' and the prayers sounded really wierd to us Mizzer Humanimals...A Common Prayer was 'May I not become perfect too soon...' Really wierd stuff."

Don had gotten out a pen and was writing on his notepad furiously

"I see..." He said

Marzipan rubbed her temples "The Native Humanimals went out of their way to keep these things secret from us because we didn't already know these things...They always referred to the Abba-Dingo as 'it' never he, never she I get the feeling Abba-Dingo is meant to be completly genderless, has no biological sex."

Edward rubbed his chin "In the Abrahamic Relgions the God and the Angels are specifically referred to as being neither male nor female and yet in people frequently refer to that God as a 'he' and specific angels are referred to with male pronouns."

Edward sat on the rock with Marzipan and Ichabod, "The Humanimals frequently refer to the Great Spirit...And I can clearly see the Shamans are the Humanimal Equivilants of Priests..." Edward turned to Don "Fossil is a Shaman,you might want to ask him."

"I will." Don said "Belladonna was born a Human...And came to the Humanimals at eight years old...Does she know about this Abba-Dingo?" There was a knowingness in Don's voice that let the three realize she didn't

"I wish I could give you more information Don..." Marzipan said

"What you've already given me is very helpful..." Don said warmly and sincerely "Thanks Marzipan." Don was liking Marzipan more and more and he was starting to think the other Humanimals were part of some creepy cult that was meant only for Humanimals and dead set about keeping all others out."

As Don started to head back to his cabin he heard Leo's voice

"Don."

His three brothers were looking at him, Leo was miffed, Mikey was nervous and Raph was...Apprhensive...That alarmed Don most of all, Raph was apprihensive, Raph not confident and self-assured was unnerving.

"Don." Leo said "I saw what you did there...You deliberatly revealed that in front of the Humans to stir up trouble..."

Don tried to explain why I did what he did "I..."

"Donny..." Raph said "Those Humanimals were frickin' terrified! If they had gotten mad, I might have whipped out my sais and argued with you...But their eyes..."

"Yeah Donny." Said Mikey "Looking at their eyes we all thought...Maybe they have a reason to keep it a secret?"

Don scowled "I think these Humanimals are members of a cult...And they are terriffied because of superstition."

 _ **Read and Review**_


	41. Channel 9 Report

_**So here will be a quick Chapter for you guys**_

Leonardo tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't sleep, he felt hot and feverish, he looked at the clock beside his bed, two in the morning, he was starting to get a headache.

"Shell..." He sighed and got out of bed and exited the cabin he was staying in the get some cool night air to cool himself down and maybe cure his headache.

That's when Leo's nose caught a familar scent, and he noticed floating between the trees was a glittering pollen with a faint Purple tint, that's when Leo realized when the purple pollen is out and about, that is when the scrying pool as he had labeled it in his mind, granted visions of things that needed to be seen, maybe that was the reason he couldn't settle down to sleep tonight!

He followed the floating pollen to wear the Scrying Pool was, along the way he found Donatello who was also following the pollen.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Leo asked his Purple Clad Brother

Don nodded "You made the connection too? That this pollen..."

"Yeah I figuered it out..." Leo said "I think this is the reason we can't sleep..."

The two made their way to the pool, the two Turtles sat themselves on their usaul rock, and Leo once again dipped his foot in the water and swished it around,

This time something unlike all the other visions appeared, this time the pool seemed to broadcast an Actual Channel 9 News Report from their own Universe.

"This is Channel 9 with a special News Bulliten!" Said the Female Reporter "For days the Rampaging Mutant Animal Menace has been terrorizing New York, but as one must sometimes fight fire with fire it appears to defeat Mutant Animals with Other Mutant Animals..."

Don and Leo gasped, was there some other Mutant Animals who were fighting Eleanor's Army?

"Oroku Karai has arrived from Portland Oregon with a Pack of what she claims are 'Domesticated' Mutant Animals."

"Karai has her own Mutants?!" Leo exclaimed

"Here we have some footage of Karai's Domesticated Mutants capturing Wild Mutants

The Footage in the Pool was of a dark alley at Midnight, there was hardly any light aside from what Karai's Mutants were wearing and the faint glimmer of starlight, the power seemed to have been completly turned off, it was hard to tell what any of the creatures were.

The Mutant being capured seemed to be some large Bovine like a Bull or an Ox, Leo and Don squinted and it seemed that behind the Bovine was a surprisingly short and skinny Rhino Mutant, A Flying Creature seemed to fly in circles winding a rope arounf the bovine's neck...The Flying Creature seemed to have large ears and leather wings so...A Bat? Gracefully hopping around the Bovid was something with long ears and a short tail...A Rabbit? Leo couldn't help but think of his friend Usagi and if this Lapine Mutant was anything like him.

"Oroku Karai has insisted that none of the captured Mutants be put down instead thay be quarentinned in the New York City Jails which have all been evacuated by this time."

With that the vision faded and Leo and Don looked at each other gobsmacked

"Karai...Has Mutants..." Leo said

"Well..." Don said "It has been a year she left after the defeat of the Demon Shredder..." Don said "Who knows what she found on her travels?"

"Shell..." Leo said "...Do you think she has become their Sensai? Or do you think like the Reporter said said they're more like Beasts of Burden?"

"I have no idea..."Don said he then yawned "I think we can finally get some sleep..."

The two Turtles headed back to there respective cabins, Leo thought once or twice about talking to Don about his instigating fights with their hosts, but he was too sleepy at this point and so crawled into bed to sleep.

 _ **Read and Review**_


	42. Sleepy Musings and Rhinoplasty Spells

_**Hey Guys, this is probobly going to be a filler chapter before things get really dark and heavy, the chapters after this are going to be pretty ambitious so here is a chapter dedicated to the sleepy musings of a waking Donatello and the Perils of having a Witch for your Girlfriend**_

Donatello placed his weary head on Belladonna's back at two in the morning, he fell into a deep sleep...Don had noticed that ever since he and Belladonna became an item,he was sleeping better then he had ever been, All his life Don had been a bit of an insomniac, sometimes only sleeping one hour a night, and of course his caffine addiction, but ever since meeting Belladonna he started looking forward to simply laying his head on her back fur and for once enjoy the peace and languor and not worrying that he wasn't doing something productive...His dreams had been consistantlymore pleasent, over the years he had, had frequent nightmares ofthe time he got sent to that alternate future where the Shredder won and he saw all his brothers die...Then after getting a secondary Mutation by Bishop's Mutagen, he would suffer in his dreams flashbacks,hazy and blurry of being a wild Animal attacking his own brothers...His Human Friends...There were times Donatello couldn't decide which nightmares were worse those of the Alternate Future or those of Becoming a Wild Animal...But after meeting Belladonna and she had shared with him the Humanimal Inate Talent of Sharing Dreams by touching heads and speaking an incantation, Donatello was finding his dreams were becoming more and more pleasent his nightmares had bseemingly been defeated.

In the morning he felt himself being slowly lowered as Belladonna wriggled out from under him, she softly kissed his cheek and murmured "Morning..." Don smiled and he stretched,getting the blood curculating throughout his limbs

"Belladonna..." Don yawned "How is it...Humanimals can breed with anyone?"

"Why do you ask that?" Belladonna asked

"I mean...How is it possible?" Don asked "It breaks all the laws of evolution...And why? For what reason do Humanimals have to be able to breed with any species?"

"We're genetically engeneered Animals." Belladonna said "We have been bequthed this ability by our artificial evolution."

"By the Human Scientists?" Don asked

"By the Dark Crystal itself..." Belladonna said "...We don'tknow why we have been granted this ability all that matters is that we have the ability and it both a blessing and a curse."

"Belladonna!" Bill's voice called from outside

"I'm needed." Belladonna said as she hurried outside

Belladona was called to see some incredibly unnatural looking coulds darkening the sky

"What do you think?" Bill asked

"I think they're as unnatural as they look." Belladonna said

"Do you think they're connected to the two worlds fusing together?" Matoaka asked

"Possible." Said Belladonna just then,Belladonna nose twitched "I'm smelling something very unusaul..." She rubbed her nose a few times "Flowers...But flowers that shouldn't be blooming this time of year...Autumn Flowers

At that very moment Ichabod was testing his plant growing powers, he planted some Aster Seeds in the ground and by concentrating really hard he got them to sprout in less then a minute, delighted, he worked his enchantment even furthur by growing the blooms even larger and more fragrent then what they would have naturally been.

Ichabod didn't realize he had a small audience growing behind him, Matoaka, Belladonna, Bill, Leonardo, April, Casey and Rory, the Natives of First Earth, his Comrades since they lived in a world where sourcery while a rare talent was still common enough to be well reserched and documented were perplexed by how Ichabod instantly developed this amount of talent when he displayed no talent for sourcery before, to Leo, April and Casey Ichabod's powers were both mezmerizing and disturbing they were also perplexed on where this kid got these powers and how far extending do they go...Is it only about controlling plant life or is there more to it then that? In a Laurel Tree, hidden among the branches, Marzipan was the secret eighth member of his audiance

Matoaka nickered to get Ichabod's attention

"Ichabod..." Matoaka said softly "These Powers you have are simply amazing...Where do they come from?"

Ichabod had suspected his Captain would ask him this question, and over the days he thought up a plausable alibi. Unbeknownist to him, Marzipan chanted a spell she had learned just for this occation, any one with Ninja perception abilities would have noticed some multicolored sparkles falling on Ichabod before he spoke

"Well Captain..." Ichabod said quickly "You...You do know who my Mother is?"

"Poison Ivy." Matoaka said "Is this power connected to her?"

"Well..." Ichabod said "Since I am her son...I inherited her power to control plants...I guess it's connected to puberty..."

FWOOSH! Ichabod's already large nose which looked like a turnip sprouting out of his face instataiously grew another two inches, Ichabod stared at his nose in horror, and he looked at his audience already looking at him with skeptical faces, because no matter what Earth you're from Every Earth Person and they're Dog knows the Story where lying caused nose growth.

"I swear it's completly natural!" Ichabod exclaimed

FWOOSH! His nose grew another two inches

When Ichabod heard a familar laugh above him, he instantly understood what was going on

"MARZIPAN!" He yelled into the Laural Tree "THAT'SNOT FUNNY!"

"I think it's hilarious!" Marzipan's furry pink and purple arm poked down to touch the tip of his elongated nose.

"Ichabod..." Matoaka said firmly "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Ichabod's cheeks turned red, he stammered trying to think of what to say

"You're Captain asked you a question Ichabod..." Leo said stepping forward

That caused Ichabod to snap "YOU'RE NOT MY CAPTAIN!" Ichabod yelled at the Muytant Turtle and stormed off into the Forest

"You want me to go after him..." Leo began to ask

"No." Matoaka said "I'm not going to push it at this point, leave him alone."

Matoaka turned to Leo sternly "And Ichabod is right, you're not his Captain...I am."

Leo flinched "Matoaka..." He started to say

"You're authority is over your team of brothers, you have no authority over my team. Our ways are not your ways...And you would do well to remember that in addition to being a Captain I am a Queen and one does not go over the Queen's Head."

Matoaka turned and headed back to her Cabin with Belladonna, Bill and Rory, Leo stood in silence with April and Casey head hung low

He heard familar snickering and Mikey's voice "Leo just got burned!"

 _ **Don't worry, Matoaka's not going to stay mad at him,they're be coool again by lunchtime**_


	43. What is the Abba-Dingo?

_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,_

 _Than are dreamt of in your philosophy._

 _\- Hamlet (1.5.167-8), Hamlet to Horatio_

Marzipan was in the Attic when Ichabod was done fuming in the forest, She was expecting him, she was sitting on the bed they shared looking at some books from her Kittenhood, as Ichabod angrily marched toward her.

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said trying not to yell "I demand you restore my nose to its orginal splendor!"

Marzipan sighed and waved her Hand and in an instant Ichabod's nose shrank back down to it's orginal size so it was still large but no longer a hazard to anyone's eyes. He instantly calmed down. He noticed Marzipan looking at some books he hadn't seen before.

"What you reading Marzi?" Ichabod asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Some Books we got at that Intergalactic Thrift Store..." Marzipan said wistfully "These are the Alpha-Pets books by Ruth Redenbacher, these Books were written by Mizzerians for Mizzerians."

"Whoa..." Ichabod said as he always enjoyed hearing about what life on Mizzer was like before it was ransacked by Wranglers "Those illstrations are pretty..."

Marzipan smiled slightly "Do you notice how this book I'm holding has a different Art Style then the other two?" She held up the Other Two Books

"Well..." Ichabod said "...In the the other two books the Humanimals are wearing clothes."

"That is a sign that the Author was a Human." Marzipan said "From what I can tell a Human who lived deep in the Human Side of Town and never actually MET a Humanimal in her life, or at least not the part of her life when she wrote the Alpha-Pets books."

"I thought the Humans and Humanimals on Mizzer lived in harmony." Ichabod said

"We lived as equals." Marzipan said "But when I actually think back...I'm not sure any of them were actually friends...Humans lived on one side of an area, the Humanimals lived on the other...And all the Humanimal Species were divided into neighborhood districts...My Neighborhood was the Domestic Carnivore District so for the longest time the only Humanimals I knew were Domestic Cats and Dogs...When I met Rook the night we were captured...It was the first time I ever met a Fox in my life and at first I thought he was a really handsome Dog,but the Woodland Mammal District was right next to the Domestic Mammal District."

"I'm sure there must have been a reason for why the Species were divided up..." Ichabod said "Perhaps one area was more sutied for a particular kind of creature..."

"It wasn't." Marzipan said "The Mizzer Humanimals who were brought to Castle Alderbaren, we were a mixed group of species and for many it was the first time in their lives talking to a Humanimal that wasn't from their district, and when we talked to each other it became abudantly obvious that the Districts were for the strict purpose of keeping Humanimals only with creatures similar to themselves..."

Ichabod was beginning to get a sense that life on Mizzer was not as rosy as he intitally thought, he decided to change the subject

"So...About these Books." Ichabod said

"Well..." Marzipan said "I remember getting these Books when I was in Preshool, they were having a Sale on Alpha-Pets books and I was allowed to get three...I got got first and foremost the one with Callie Cat on the cover."

She held up the Book Alpha-Pets in a Trip to the Dentist this Book Featured a Brown Monkey wearing a Pink Jumper and Bows in the Foreground and in the Background a Brown Tabby Cat in a Blue Dress in the and a Zebra Filly wearing clothes with many Zippers.

"So the Alpha-Pets in this book are Callie Cat and Zoe Zebra and the Star of the Story, the one who needs to go to the Dentist Molly Monkey, this one Alpha-Pets ABCs is a simple Alphabet Book introducing each member of the Alpha-Pets as they talk about the Letter that Starts their name and species and some other words that start with that letter, and this Book wich I think was the First Story ever made but published AFTER Alpha-Pets ABCs is Alpha-Pets in Picky Eaters...Wierd huh? Years before I would be kidnapped and become a Master Chef to survive I pick a Book that's all about food."

Ichabod laughed akwardly "Yeah...Pretty wierd..." Inwardly he marveled at Marzipan ability to be so philosphical about the horrific things that had happened to her.

"This Book." Marzipan said as she flipped through the Pages "I think that Ruth Redenbacher created this story before she thought up any of the other Alpha-Pets, she created a story about an Anteater, Hare and Quail all bored with their natural food and going to Carnival and trying all the food to eat there...And here is where I realize even though I never met the Author, never seen a picture of her...I know she is a Human because no Humanimal in their right mind would depict an Herbivorus Hare and Quail eating meat." She held up the Page where the Three Heroes of the Story were sampling various carnival food, with Horatio Hare gnawing on a fried chicken drumstick and Quinn Quail eating a Burger.

"Yeah..." Ichabod chuckled "...I can see that Humanimals would be...Perplexed at best by that." Ichabod understood that Herbivorus Humanimals tend to be repulsed by Meat, and that all Humanimals Herbivore, Carnivore and Herbivore alike understood this principle 'Thou Shallt Not Eat the Flesh of a Beast of your own Blood!' "And the Anteater has no teeth so how would he eat half the stuff that requires chewing?" In the Illistration Artie Anteater had his tiny mouth sipping on a straw of some fruity drink so the Illistration avoided the issue of an Anteater chewing.

"And there is the issue that when we meet Artie, Horatio and Quinn they're all living naked in the forest like they're freaking Bambi or something..." Marzipan said "Furthering my belief the Author had never met or even seen an actual Humanimal when she wrote this first story...The other two books are somewhat better, she has the Humanimals actually wearing clothes and living in houses like civilized beings...But there are still plenty of absurdities." She opened A Trip to the Dentist "In this illistraition, Molly Monkey and Callie Cat are riding on Zoe Zebra's back.

Ichabod immeditalty noticed that Molly and Callie were the size of a Normal Money and Cat riding on a seemingly normal sized Zebra Filly who happened to have hands "Actual Humanimals are Human Sized." Ichabod said "That shouldn't be possible."

"It is so wierd how I never thought about this stuff as a Kitten, but it hits me like a fright train today." She picked up the Picky Eaters Book again "Something strikes me this book though...In this Book, Artie, Horatio and Quinn are guided through the Carnival by two Human Boys Matt and Karl and were served Breakfast by a Human Girl named Crissy allof them were very welcoming to the Three Humanimals, and at the end of the story the Boys Matt and Karl are saddened when the Humanimal have to leave commenting how much fun the Humanimals were to have around...And something about those lines...Struck me...And I think, that Ruth Redenbacher and other Humans deeply wished to know us Humanimals, to become close, to share all the pleasures of life together, in these lines Ms. Redenbacher expresses the wish to be friends with Humanimals...And for some reason the Humanimals of Mizzer chose not to oblige..."

Before anymore could be said, Jim popped in "Hey Guys! Have you heard? It's Prince Rory's Birthday!"

"Oh yeah..." Ichabod said "It's Spring so it would be the time when Fawns are born, but in Early March? Rory must have been REALLY early for a Fawn!"

"I asked Rory what kind of Cake he would like for his Birthday, and Rory said he would prefer a lemon meringue pie...And that's when I knew the Prince and I realized I liked this Prince...Hopefully this might raise the Prince's Morale so he can begin to take his training seriously."

Later that night, Prince Rory was dancing with his Subjects, Bet, Dink, Penny Ling, Aurora and the Green Scorpion were all dancing to a Disco Beat, the Pollen formed a Disco Ball in the forest and a DJ Android was brought in to provice some sick beats.

As the Civilian Humanimals danced, and the the Fellowship Humanimals organized the Feast, Don and his Brothers stayed in the shadows, Don noticed Fossil by himself drinking some Tequlia

"Are you sure about this Donny?" Mikey asked

"Yeah..." Raph said "...Donny even I think you seriously need to cool it..."

"None of you have anything to fight for!" Don hissed angrily at his brothers "I'm going for it!"

The Dancing came to a record scratching halt as Don made his way across the dance floor to where Fossil was, the Theme from The Good The Bad and The Ugly started to play as he he stormed through, until Don turned to the DJ Android who gave a cheeky smile and then returned the music to the Disco Beat, as Don reached Fossil who was polishing off the Tequlia

"Hey Brother Turtle." Said the Velociraptor"What can I do for you?"

Don folded his arms "I'm not your brother." He said

Fossil sighed "All right." He said "What's got your tail in a knot?"

"There is something I was told you had the answer to..." Don said "Something that I can not even mention to the Humanimals without them provoking a religious frenzy...I need you to tell me...What is the Abba-Dingo?"

The Music came to another screeching halt, and the Civilian Humanimals and Rory immediatly flipped and pulled the picnic tables on their sides to use as shields as they peered nervously over

"Marzipan mentioned that it seemed to be some sort of God..." Don said furthur "With strange prayers like 'May I not become perfect too soon' but as she was a Mizzer Humanimal and not born a slave she had no knowladge of this Abba-Dingo until after she was captured and enslaved and she has stated that the Humanimals born into slaverly treated her and her fellow Mizzer Humanimals coldly when it was revealed they had no knowladge of this God...I need you to tell me...WHAT IS THIS ABBA-DINGO?!"

For a moment it seemed Fossil would become angry his lips pulled back and he licked his sharp Dinosaur teeth, but then he took a deep breath and sighed and his face instantly became pleasent again.

"You want to know what the Abba-Dingo is? Fine I'll tell you. It is an Ancient Computer System built during our Early 20th Century...It was a very complex machine, even it's own creators could not fully comprhend it...It has since become a God."

Don raised an eye ridge "A Computer became a God?" He said skeptically

"It is the truth!" Fossil said "The Abba-Dingo is the force that gives us Shamans our power! And the Abba-Dingo is also the one who judges all Humanimal Souls before it lets them into the Afterlife."

"Really?" Don asked "I typed Abba-Dingo onto every serch engine I could findand I never got anything."

"We have made sure that there is no information on the Abba-Dingo on the Intergalctic Web." Said Fossil "It is one of our most closely gaurded secrets!"

"How do I know for sure?" Don asked "How do I know this Abba-Dingo actually exists and isn't something you Shamans are making up."

Fossil sighed "You can visit the Abba-Dingo." He said "Every Shaman makes a at least one Pilgrimage to the Abba-Dingo in his or her lifetime, a short walk from this forst toward the land meets the sea,you will see a ramp that leads into the clouds, that Path is what we call the Alpha Ralpha Boulevard...And it will take you to the Northern Side of the Abba-Dingo...The side that always works...But..."

"But what?" Don asked

"You should not go at this time of year." Said Fossil

"Why not?"Don asked

"Because there are Evil Fairies in that portion of the Sky this time of year." Said Fossil "Early March is when the Will O' The Wisps come to Earth to do their Mating Dances and when Jenny Greenteeth goes a-hunting."

"Will O' The Wisps? Jenny Greenteeth?" Don didn't think he could ever hear more absurd names "What the shellare those?"

"Evil Fairies like I said..." Fossil said

"Right..." Don said sarcastically "Evil Fairies."

"You shalllearn in time...Turtle." Fossil said "That there are more things in Heaven and Earth, then are dremt of in your philosophy."

 _ **I do love a good ending line**_


	44. Race Traitor

_**Caloo Callay! 44TH CHAPTER TODAY! So before things start to heat up for the Turtles, We'll speand this chapter with Karai's Mutants who have been cleaning up New York in the Turtles' Absence and for a reminder this ^ symbolizes telepathic speech, as Knuckles the Jackrabbit and Wyatt the Fruit Bat can only communicate telepathically any attempt by them to speak vocally will only result in Animal Noises**_

Karai's Seven Mutants lay exsausted n the Dojo Floor, they had speant the entire day, lassoing, tranquilizing, running down and fighting Rogue Mutants,every jail in NYC was overflowing with Mutant Animal Prisoners, the Rogues Mutants seemed to have regressed to a near animalistic state, hadly any of the Prisoners spoke, most roared and rammed their cell walls or gnawed on the bars, Foot Scientists concluded something had messed up the Rogue Mutants' Brain Chemistry but they weren't sure what

What had started as an army of Sixty Thousand Mutants, was currently down to 22,877 Last time Chapman made an official Count of the Mutants still alive in NYC including both Captured and Uncaptured.

Karai looked at her exsausted warriors, panting, gasping for breath, she almost felt something...Maternal seeing their worn out faces

"My Seven Warriors." Karai said to herself They could never really be Shadow Warriors-True Ninja-At this point as she had to blatently expose them as her domesticated Mutants in order to be able to step in where Bishop had failed, the Media Hailed Karai as the Savior of New York much to Bishop's chagrin...Chapman came in with a pitcher ice water,he saw the Mutants panting and gasping,and his thoughts instantly became paternal,and unlike Karai he did not shove that feeling.

"Poor Guys." Chapman said "They've really been working their collective tails off."

"Have you made any discoveries concerning the chamicals they aqquired from Savage a month ago?"Karai asked

Chapman sighed wearily "Still inconclusive...Very, Vey Inconclusicve..." 

_Flashback_

 _Chapman was recieving a Fax from the chamical analyzr he placed the supposed Mutagens into._

 _"It says here..."Chapman said with the Foot Scientists about him "...That the secret ingrediant is...LOVE!?" Never before had the Foot Scientists seen Chapman this angry before_

 _"All right!" Chapman said angrily "Whose been screwing with this thing?!"_

 _End Flashback_

Chapman began giving water to the weary Mutants, who were grateful for the hydration.

When,Knuckles the Jackrabbit and Wyatt the Fruit Bat finished their drinks, they both shuddered for a few moments, and then both of them started getting shakey hands like they had suddenly gotten palsey.

^Karai...^ Knuckles spoke in telepathy ^I...Suddenly...Feel...Pain!^

None of the other Mutants were experincing these symptoms only the two Psychic Mutants

Karai pressed a button "Medics!" She shouted "Two of the Mutants are suddenly in in pain!"

Two Foot Medics came forth with two stretchers. They took the Jackrabbit and Fruit Bat and lay them on the stretchers.

Olive the Housecat and Hank the Rhino lifted their heads, they were both concerned

"What'sgoing to happen to them?" Olive asked weakly

"We're going apply some antibiotics and hopefully that we'll adjust...Whatever is going on with them." Chaplin said before he rushed intothe MedicalWard with Karai

Soon both Mutants were applied Antibiotics, and they both had I.V.s with Saline and Potassium...They ceased shaking,but then both started getting blearly eyed.

"Knuckles..." Karai said softly "...Wyatt."

^Karai...^ Knuckles Thought Spoke ^Wyatt and were chasing someMutants in Central Park, these Mutants, they were able to speak...And they called us...Race Traitors...^

Both Karai and Chapman turned pale

^We know what 'Traitor' means^ Wyatt thought spoke ^But what is 'Race' Karai? How are we Traitors to our own 'race?'^

 _ **I'm going to end on that note...It may be a sour note but I hope it give everyone something to think about**_


	45. One Fateful Day: Mikey

_**OK Peeps I've been putting this off four some time, these next four chapters, all with the title 'One Fateful Day' is going to cover the same day while following the adventures of a different Turtle going from least dramatic to most dramatic and not surprisingly the first Chapter chronicles Mikey's adventures of the day, and I'm going to say while Mikey is my least favorite Turtle (Not to say I dislike Mikey, far from it I just like the other three more) I admit in the 2003 series his character was handled badly they mostly had his character as means to jab at the 80s series and his humor consisted mostly of pop culture references, However throught these Fics there will be many times Mikey gets honored for various reasons, and this first chapter,Mikey gets the most pleasent adventure, getting a chance to actually be a mentor and show how much he has matured (Remember all four of the Turtles are 19 in this fic) So Mikey...This is your chance to be a Hero to someone while your three brothers get their various slices of humble pie**_

The Next Morning was hot and incredibly tense there were still tensions from last night, and Rory was seemingly unable to focus on anything,When Leo attempted to spar with the Young Buck, Rory immediatly got onto all fours and lowered his head

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Leo said "No Antlers! Rory you can't fight like a Wild Animal!"

"But a Wild Animal is what I am!" Rory protested "This is my first instinct!"

"I'm not teaching you how to Rutt I'm teaching you Ninjitsu..." Leo was straining not to raise his voice, he was trying to keepinmind what the Anchient One had taught him

"Maybe Deer aren'tmeant to be Ninjas, you ever thought of that?!" Rory asked tersly

"Rory..." Matoaka said "I know this is hard..."

"I never asked to be a Prince!" Rory yelled "All I ever wished for was to inheret the Family Theater and continue the Family Tradition of Acting, Singing and Dancing and then I find this Golden Rose growing out of the ground, I foolishing pick it and then the Rose attaches itself to me head, and I'm expected to be some Great Warrior and goon some crusade!"

"Rory..." Matoaka began to say

"NO!" Rory stamped his hoof "I can't handle it! I can't be a Prince!" With that he got on all fours and dashed out of the desert and into the barren land

"Shell..." Leo mopped his hot sweaty forehead "I...I better go catach him."

Don huffed "Catch an _Odocoileus virginianus_ A White Tailed Deer going at full speed? Good with that?"

"Actually..." Bill said "Like a Lot of Ungulates the Deer is a Sprinter, they only need short bursts of speed because with most predators they tire quickly if you outrun them for five whole minutes you're usaully safe, the exceptions to this rule are Wolves and...Humans...You Four Turtles seem to have Human Like Stamina and out there is only bare rock, no trees, no bushes, he has no where to hide, so when Rory gets winded which he eventually will...Leo won't even need to run he can just walk up to him and Rory will be unable to run away."

"In that case..." Leo said "I better get moving...And he started running after Rory."

After a few moments of awkward silence Mikey asked "So...Do we just take a break?"

Everyone agreed a break sounded fine as everyone was hot, tired and thirsty.

Mikey headed into the nearest cabin which happened to be the Fellowship Cabin, poured himself a tall glass of Passion Fruit Nectar on the rocks and drank deeply.

"Man..." Mikey said to himself "Everything just tastes so much better here! How am I gonna get back to eating regular food?"

Meanwhile Ichabod found Marzipan in the attic reading.

"What are you reading?" Ichabod asked

"Spellbook." Marzipan said "Reserching Spells that could come in handy."

"There's my Girl..." Ichabod said "Always preparing..." He leaned over Marzipan's shoulder to see the page she was reading "The Flames of the Phoenix...Sounds poetic...What does it do..."

Marzipan didn't want Ichabod to see the spell, she tried to obscure the page and turn to the next chapter...

Mikey meanwhile had made himself a bowl of ramen and settled down with his snack Mikey was getting very quickly acclimated to the Tech of this world, the HV Controls was a Great Orb that he could operate with his toes! He sat eating his ramen and scanning the various HV channels when he heard Ichabod shouting upstairs "MARZIPAN YOU'RE CRAZY! THIS SPELL COULD KILL YOU!"

Mikey spat out some broth

"What concern of it is your's what spells I choose to learn?!" Marzipan asked with her ears flattened and her fur puffed up

"It's my concern when the spell could potentially kill you!" Ichabod exclaimed

"Well what about your powers?" Marzipan retorted "Is it not my concern..."

"Hey..." Came Mikey's voice and he was instantly sitting on a bunk bed,

"How...How much did you hear?" Ichabod asked

"Pretty much everything." Mikey said "As no one in this universe seems to grasp the concept of an indoor voice."

Marzipan exsasperated yanked her spell book from Ichabod's grasp went downstairs and exited the cabin."

Ichabod was terrified considering that Mikey just said he had heard everything,Mikey however said kindly "I'll talk with her...See if I can calm her down."

"Wait what?!" Ichabod realized that was the last thing he wanted to happen

"Chill Bro..." Mikey said totally not getting Ichabod's distress "I get along great with Cats and Kids and Marzi is Cat-Kid..." With that he headed downstairs,leaving Ichabod on the verge of panic attack fearing Marzipan would spill the beans about his powers to Mikey.

Marzipan quickly tucked the Spellbook into her satchel and didn'tstop walking until she found the swing hanging from the Willow Tree, she sat on the swing

MIkey found her beginning to propel herself on the swing...Marzipan began sining a song from her Kittenhood, a song she heard on Mizzer,Mikey was surprised that this time no music was starting and Marzi sand without music,Mikey didn't know the song but it was very beautiful sounding...He sat on his branch and listened to Marzi sing

" _...A Rainbow looks different from here_

 _It reflects all it's colors_

 _And if the water is clear..._

 _...Dazzling Purples..._

 _...Electric Blues..._

 _...Oranges and Yellows..._

 _...Keepchanging their hues._

 _I play with the colors as each one appears_

 _If the water is clear..."_

At that point Marzipan stopped singing and started to weep, Mikey then saw clearly, Marzipan seemed like such a Tough-Girl Tomboy to him, she reminded him so much of Angel (Heck, Marzipan's fur was almost the same shade as Angel's hair!) The way she causaully mentioned the fact she was kidnapped and enslaved for seven years like it was jsut something that happened like it was School of something, but in this moment Mikey saw that deep down Marzipan was a Kitten who had to grow up way too fast and here she was regressing back into a small frightened kitten...

"Hey..." Mikey said softly as he dropped down beside her "That was a real pretty song."

"Why are you following me?" Marzipan asked sullenly

"I just wanna talk." Mikey said sitting down on a tree stump "Marzi...Is there something about Ichy's wierd plant powers..."

Marzipan's pupils quickly shrank topinpricks and her ears flattened, and her fur floofed up so she looked like a pink and purple powder puff!

"Did...Did Ichabod make you promise not to tell?" Mikey knew this was a hard question but knew it had to be asked

Marzipan curled up on the ground and burried her face under her tail

"I'm going to take your reaction as sign he did." Mikey said he got off the stump and knelt beside her

"Marzi...Take it from someone whose lived under the mean streets of New York and has three brothers, if you asked someone a question and all you get is silence that's normally a sign it's the truth."

Mikey sighed "Hey Marzi...You wanna get some Pizza? My treat!"

"Mikey..." Marzipan said "You don't have any Space Bucks...I do." 

Even if she would be the one paying Marzipan decided she did want Pizza, she took Mikey to her favorite Pizza Parlor and they had a great time, Mikey decided not to push the subject any furthur and instead they entertained each other regaling each other with stories from past adventures, eating pizza, sipping soda (Cola for Mikey, Catnip Soda for Marzi) And Mikey felt like an Elder Brother for once...He liked the feeling

 _ **Hope you like this chapter because it is going to get more intense from here**_


	46. One Fateful Day: Raph

_**Hey Peeps well this may be my last fanfiction chapter for a while, I have recently gotten news that I may be able to publish an orginal story so I am going to be working on that for a while and put my fanfiction on a backburner but anyway, this chapter while focusing on Raph's misadventure for the day, I realized that Raph's story...Doesn't really start proper until the sunsets, so to fill out the chapter I decided this chapter you Dear Audience get the full unaldulterated flashback of Belladonna meeting her Humanimal Friends when she was eight years old, which I admit was partly inspired by the first chapters of the Animal Land Manga, a series I highly reccomend by the way**_

 _Demon Hunter: You often argue with Lyndon. Why?_

 _Kormac: Our motivations are complete contradictions of one another. I am driven by honor and the good of others. He is driven by greed and a calling that comes from below his waist._

 _From Diablo 3_

After Rory bailed and Leo went chasing after the Prince, Raph decided there was no point in stayingin this Fairy Tale Forest, he was ready for a change of scenery,he had learned there was a small town not too far from Felly Forest so like the Ninja he was he quietly slipped away so no one noticed him leaving,

It was a hot and dry day and Raph wished he had brought something to drink with him, then a Military Truck carrying Human and Humanimal Soilders pulled over

"Hey there Friend." Said the Human Driver "Need a lift? It is boiling today!"

'Friend' a Human who had no idea who he was, who had never met him before instantly greeted him as 'friend' No screaming in horror, no revulstion, just instant 'friend' Raph felt for maybe the first time in his life,pure unadulterated bliss, but he kept a cool exterior

"Yeah."Raph said mopping his sweaty brow "Wouldn't mind a ride."

"We're bringing food and supplies to the town of Coltsfoot." Said the Driver as two Humanimal Solders, both Apes pulled him into the bed of the bed of the truck with their long, strong furry arms.

While Raph was headed to Coltsfoot, Ichabod and Edward approached Belladonna.

"Belladonna..." Ichabod mopped his brow, it was more then the heat that was causing the sweat "We have a question we...Have been meaning to ask."

"Oh?" Belladonna yawned sleepily

"Since...Neithr of us were there...When you first met your Herd...When you came to Nuthanger Farm..."Edward was looking as bashful as a young boy introducing himself on the first day of school "Well, You shared with Donatello that memory, and if...It's not too painful...The Memory I mean..."

"Oh no..." Belladonna said graciously "...Since you are members of the Herd just as I am...You should know about that fateful day.

She touched both their hands, concentraited on the memory and in this art of memory sharing known as Harkaskeerah, Edward and Ichabod were able to feel every thought and emotion Belladonna experinienced on that day, and feel any physical pain she experienced as well.

 _The first feeling the experieced was the feeling of freezing cold and gnawing hunger, Belladonna was crawling onher belly and with her last once of strengh scraped her claws against a wooded door, the door opened, two malevolent faces peered down at her...Two Human Faces._

 _"A Water Dragon!" Exclaimed one of the Humans,"Haven't seen one of those in a while."_

 _A Human Hand picked her up "Who are you?" Asked the other human "What are you doing here."_

 _Belladonna stammered "I...I'm B-B-B-Bella-D-D-Donna St-St-Starchild."_

 _"What a curious name." Said the Younger Human "She looks half dead, do you think it's worth keeping her?"_

 _"Water Dragons are valuable are weather control slaves." Said the Elder Human "If she lives she will be very valuble...To us."_

 _Still carrying her by the scruff of her neck keep her at arm's leangh from his body, the Elder Human took her over the Humanimal Barn, where the Humanimals were celebrating Christmas, no one knew how they had learned of this anchient tradition, but ever December 25 they made a makeshift feast gathering their food buffet style, lighting all their lanterns, and generally being festive_

 _As the Christmas was underway the Humanimals all froze when the barn door opened, the Elder Human said "We found this whelp on our doorstep, her name is Belladonna Stairchild."_

 _Belladonna was nonchalently tossed into the barn, she landed on the soft hay, to her it felt like a dream...And she was in a dream state by this point._

 _The Humanimals gathers around her...This was the first time inBelladonna's young life she had ever seen true Humanimals...Other then herself in a mirror of course, there were Mammals, Birds, Reptiles, Amphibians, even a Catfish holding her tiny fry in her arms, Edward and Ichabod instantly reconized the Catfish Fry as Toddler Bob_

 _The Elder Humanimals gathered around her, but hestated touching her, they murmured in a frenzy_

 _"A Water Dragon! I've never seen one of those before! Aren't they supposed to be rare?"_

 _"They're more rare then their cousins the Fire Dragons, that's for sure."_

 _"Poor Cub! Where's your Herd? Who were your Mama and Papa?"_

 _Belladonna didn't answer, she realized that she had fallen as far as she could fall, this was a Farm for Humanimal Slaves and she was a Humanimal, she was going to be a slave._

 _That's when the cubs came and peered at her, the Cubs who would one day for the Fellowship Herd and the Cubs who...Were not lucky, who Edward and Ichabod knew had been killed to make fur coats and other trinkets._

 _Matoaka came closest, she nudged Belladonna with her muzzle, Belladonna did not react, the other cubs, pinched and prodded her to see if she would move but Belladonna did not_

 _"She's frostbitten!" Exclaimed a Young Kong, even at this early age (He couldn't be more then...9) He was wearing his head fur in an Afro "She needs to be warmed up!"_

 _The Cubs pilled on top of her trying to warm her with their furry or feathered bodies, they slowly melted the ice, but not the ice surrounding Belladonna's heart._

 _"She must be starving!" Matoaka said Matoaka seemed to 8 or 9 years old (She was the oldest in the Heard so 9 was probobly what she was) "She needs food!"_

 _Matoaka went over to the Buffet in the center of the Barn, grabbed a large jug of milk and brought it over_

 _"Here." Matoaka said warmly, even as a filly she seemed so maternal already she tipped the jug into Belladonna's mouth, Belladonna didn't drink the milk simply spilled out of her mouth_

 _"What?!" Matoaka exclaimed "Why won't you drink?! If you don't drink you'll die!"_

 _"Matoaka..." Came an elderly voice from the most dimly lit corner of the Barn, An Elderly Rabbit Man was sitting there "...It's unfortunate, but that Cub is already done for..."_

 _The Anchient Rabbit stepped forward "Matoaka...Have you looked at that Cub's eyes? They look faintly into the distance...Have you noticed they have no light?"_

 _The Rabbit's Ears had feather earings and he had some strange colored stripes painted on his face "That Cubs was turned away from 'living' Before she came here, perhaps she met with dreadful experiences? Her body has rejected living...Therefore...She won't even drink the milk."_

 _Matoaka became angry, she stamped her hoof "Oh you Rabbits!" She yelled "You Rabbits are always so defeatist! So willing to give into despair! Well I say it's not over until it's over!"_

 _Kong, Bill, Jim and Several other Cubs ran over to Belladona and started nudging her yelling at her to live_

 _"There is no helping it..." Said the Old Rabbit "...Things with no will to live are done for...We Rabbits call it 'Zorn' Humans call it a 'Death Fugue' either way...Iti t he death before death."_

 _At that point Bob screamed shrilly (As he had made it abundatly clear before, Bob had been having visions of doom and gloom before he could even speak) "WAAAAAAAH I Donna Wanna Bewadonna Die!"_

 _Matoaka knelt down beside Belladonna and asked softly "Where did you come from? Where's your herd? Why did you come to our Farm?" Matoaka's eyes started to tear up "I think I know why you came to our farm...Is it because you're not going to live anymore?" Matoaka put her hand on Belladonna's forehead "Hey...You're really cold!"_

 _Matoaka and the other cubs tried to warm her up some more while shouting encouragment_

 _Then...Belladona, gave out a death like gasp, yet gave the faintest smile_

" _WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" Matoaka bellowed "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!"_

" _You're going to die! You're going to die!" Shouted all the other cubs_

 _This time Kong knelt beside her tears welling up in his eyes "Do you really wanna die?" He touched her face with his furry hand "Someone as beatuful as you shouldn't have to die!"_

' _Beautiful' That struck a chord inside Belladonna's mind she had a flashback to listening at the door, hearing her Folks yelling at her Grandpa_

' _It would have been better to let her die...' He heard her Mom's voice in her head 'Then turning her into an ugly freak!'_

 _In Belladonna's dream state Belladonna saw her own Mom as a terrying Demonic Figure looming over her 'As a Beast no one will want her...'Her Mom's voice as like Saten at this point_

 _Darkness seemed to surround Belladonna, it enveloped her, she felt she was falling into an endless black void_

 _Then she heard a thousand different an Animal Sounds, Roarings, Bellowings, Bleatings, Squeakings, Chirpings..._

 _Then she heard proper speech_

" _Let me join too!" Let's do this! "Do your best Matoaka!"_

 _Then the thousand differnt Animal Noises started again this time louder then before_

 _Belladonna opened her eyes and she saw dozens of different eyes looking down at her, the Humanimals seemed to create a dome around Belladonna with their own bodies_

 _Matoaka let out the loudest neigh she had given at that point, like a difibulater it seemed to to give a jolt to Belladonna's heart_

" _SHE OPENED HER EYES!" Matoaka exclaimed_

" _THEY OPENED! THEY OPENED!" Sand all the Humanimals at once_

" _Belladonna!" Said Matoaka hot and sweaty from the effot "You're alive!"_

 _Matoaka got down close "I don't like living in this world either! A world where I have to be a slave...Even though My Mother is a Human and is free I must be a slave! But...Still I am loved...I can still find joy in this miserable world!"_

 _Matoaka's hot tears splashed onto Belladonna's face "So I will love you...Belladonna." Said Matoaka "...We'll all love you! We'll be your family!"_

 _In her head Belladonna heard her Mom's voice 'As a Beast no one will want her!'_

" _Please live!" Matoaka's voice shook her back to reality "We'll all be your brothers and sisters!"_

 _In Belladonna's head she heard her Mom's voice saying 't would have been better tolet her die!'_

" _Please live!" Shouted Kong "You're too beautiful to die!"_

' _Ugly freak!' She heard her Mom's shouting her head_

" _LIVE!" Shouted Matoaka "WE WILL LOVE YOU!"_

 _The ice around Belladonna's heart finally melted. She realized that she had found someone who wanted her...The Humanimals...The Creatures of whom she had become a member of."_

 _Her eyes started to well up with tears...Of joy..._

" _The Milk! The Milk!" The Humanimals shouted "Someone go get the Milk!"_

 _Matoaka was handed the jug by Kong and she tipped it into Belladonna's mouth, who gulped it down gratefully_

 _And the Humanimals all busrt into song "A True, true friend helps a friend in need! A friend we'll be there to help them see! A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light of a true true friend!"_

At that point Belladonna pulled away from her Human friends ending the Flashback

Ichabod and Edward had experienced everything Belladonna had experienced, and they were...Quite Pale from the experience, both were sillent for a very long time.

Raphael meanwhile had reached the town of Coltsfoot and at first seeing the vast of Humanimal Women there he felt almost giddy elation, He knew he couldn't mate with Human Woman because of the size of his...Organ and he probobly couldn't mate with particurally small species of Humanimals, but other then that it seemed he had the pick of the fillies, however it became abundatly clear that very few of anyone was interested in mating, considering the current ecological crisis and the fact the Queen's crown was still stollen, Raphael realized he was like a kid in a candy store...And he couldn't buy any candy because of a 'depression'

However when he saw Tiamat fly overhead, something inside him told him to fallow her.

He followed Tiamat to wear she landed in front of a Bar dubbed 'Dragon's Den'

"Raphael." Tiamat purred "Delighted to see you again...Would you care for a drink?"

Raph follwed knwing full well that even without her offically stating it, this was the first date he had ever been on.

They sat at the Bar and told each other stories

"So Belladonna is the Grandaughter of Wyndem Moreau..." Tiamat looked a bit uneasy "Wyndem Moreau was the one who transformed me from a Normal Hydra to a Humanimal."

"Really?" Raph said

"That was 600 years ago." Said Tiamat "How does a Human live that long?"

"Tiamat," Raph said "I've met so many Folks who somehow lived for thousands of years."

The Bartender brought them their drinks, Raphael had a beer, Tiamat had a strange blood red and bubbling beverage.

"Raph..." Said Tiamat "...Have you ever heard of Dragon's Liquor before."

"I...Can't say I have." Raph said

"It's the absolute best!" Tiamat said "Try a sip."

Raph sipped from the straw...It felt like a punch in the face and true love's kiss at the exact same time!

"Oh...That is the best..." He then let out a loud hiccup!

"The secret ingrediant is...Gunpowder." Said Tiamat

So they drank and laughed and when Tiamat asked Raph "Do you wish to come to my secret hiding place and...Mate with me"...Raph was only to happy to oblige, and he was drunk as a Sailor

So leading Raph to her Secret Mating Cave Tiamat...Well...I'm not going to describe it...Use your imagenation.

 _ **Well I hope you liked this chapter, it's going to be the last one for a while!**_


	47. One Fateful Day: Leo Part 1

_**Hey Guys! Suffering extreme insomnia and While I said my last chapter would be the last chapter for the while...I really need to stop saying that because it's time for Leo's Adventure! It's going to be a doozy! So strap in, it's going to be a bumpy ride**_

 _The Marketplace lyrics is from Dreamworks' Joseph: King of Dreams and is in no way owned by me._

 _Behold the glory, behold the wonder,_

 _What we have made shall not be torn asunder,_

 _Such vast achievement stone and papyrus,_

 _Beneath the gaze of Isis and Osiris._

Leo found Rory exactly as Bill said he would be flat on his belly, panting, exsausted, Leo on the other hand was feeling not the least bit winded

Leo approached the Young Stag "Rory..." He began to say, but no sooner he said that the the earth beneath both of them gave way! Seemed the combined weight of Rory and Leo was what sprung the trap, they must have fallen ten feet! Caught by some pillowy surface then for an instant they were surounded by darkness and then, they saw a blinking red light and heard mechanical noises

"What...The...Shelll..." Leo was still trying to figure what had just happened

"Oh...Gods..." Rory was beginning to grasp what was happening

The two of them began to feel themselves sink deeper into the Earth, then they were going sideways, then upwards!

"What is going on?!" Leo exclaimed

"I know what this is..." Rory said "...A Wrangler trap! I heard about these! Years ago, Wranglers came to Earth and planted these traps where Hunanimals who fall into them are caught and transported to the Wrangler Worlds!" 

"Wrangler Worlds?" Leo rubbed his head

"Did the Queen not ever mention them to you?!" Rory asked "The Wranglers are those who the Federation is currently at war with! They want to keep all Humanimals enslaved! Not content with the Humanimals they already have they regurally come to ederation Worlds to kidnap Humanimals and even regular animals! Oh Gods! Do you feel that?"

"Yeah..." Leo said

"It means this capsule we're trapped inside is already taking off! We're leaving Earth's Atmosphere!"

At that point Leo felt his heart stop a few beats and cold sweat run down his face

"You mean..."

"WE'RE BEING TAKEN TO A WRANGLER PLANET!" Rory screamed "O GOD! O GOD! I'M GOING TO BE A SLAVE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A SLAVE! I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE A SLAVE!"

At that point Leo couln't take any more screaming and slapped Rory's face

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Leo yelled

Rory touched the cheek where Leo slapped him and calmed down

"Look." Leo said "I know you're scared but the last thing we want to do is panic!"

"Easy for you to say..." Rory said darkly "You're not of this world...You've never faced the Wranglers!"

"That's true." Leo said "But I have faced many different enemies and as a Ninja I have skills that could help us get back to Earth."

Rory looked away and tears welled up in his bsky blue eyes "We could be gone for days...Weeks...Months! Your world could be destroyed before we get back..."

Leo sighed "That is a possibility..." He said in a moment of fraternal tenderness he put his arm around the shoulders of the younger more inexperienced Buck.

"But there is absolutly no hope if we panic..." Rory said "...We only have hope if we keep our heads cool."

Rory sighed and for an hour he was able to collect himself before they arrived at they're destination.

It wasn't a planet, it was a Space Station, a Wrangler Space Station that was part Casino,Part Brothel, once the Capsure was safely inside the space station, the Capsule released a cloud of perfume on Leo and Rory in case they captured Humanimals stank something awful, Rory and Leo coughed and choked on the strong perfume!

 _Land of majesty,_

 _Where the heavens smile,_

 _Jewel of history shining,_

 _By the Nile._

At that point, the Capsule Finally opened, and blearry eyed Leo and Rory saw the face of their captor, he was short and thin, with dark eyes and a Goatee, He was Human, why did Leo expect him to be something else?

"I knew one of the traps I set would catach me something someday!" The Man said smugly "I got a Deer...And a Turtle? Oh well...As common species as you two are, at least you're handsome..." That when he noticed Leo's swords

"Turtle...Why do you have Swords on your shell? You a Soldier of the Federation?"

Before Leo could open his mouth to speak, Rory quickly stuck his hoof in Leo's mouth and bowing his head in a groveling way he said quickly

"Oh Master! The Turtle carries two swords because he is a sword dancer! I am a dancer as well but of the more ordanary varity! We were two Dancers on our way to our next show when we got caught!"

"Dancers eh? I guess then this is my lucky day! As the Owner of this Space Station is in desperate need of more dancing slaves!" The Slaver said as he got out the chains

He put cuffs over their wrists and necks and said "Come with me...You are going to be auctioned..."

As they were led along Leo hissed to Rory "What the shell was that?!"

"I just saved you a trip to the slaughter house!" Rory hissed

"Sillence back there!" The Human Barked

 _Serve and be silent,_

 _You who are chattel,_

 _We think of you as little more than cattle,_

 _This is your lot now and we advise you,_

 _To bow before whatever master buys you._

 _ **Hey Guys as much as I wanted this to be one chapter, I realize I have to split this into two chapters I may have to do the same with Donny's Chapter as well**_


	48. One Fateful Day:Leo Part 2

_**So I'm going to hurry through the auction and get the juicy bits where Leo and Rory need to work with a Snooty Unicorn (A Stallion, not Matoaka) And a really racist Tortoise**_

 _Feel the power here,_

 _Power has its price,_

 _Some can live like gods,_

 _Some must sacrifice..._

As Leo and Rory were led to the Auctions, Leo saw a door open and several Humanimals chained and with stocks around their wrists, both males and females walked past them...Leo felt a lump rise in his throat, he could see on these Humanimals' young bodies that the fur or feathers on their wrists and been worn off and some even and the impressions of chains on their wrists and ankles.

"What have you got?" He heard a clerk ask

"Two." Said the Slaver "A Deer Man and a Turtle Man."

"How much?" Asked the clerk

Leo saw another Slaver lead a Chestnut Draft Horse Man and Black Bull Man onto a stage, the look of sorrow into two Beast Mens' eyes was beyond description

Leo felt his chains yank again and the two of them were standing in line with many Humanimals of many species while the auctioneers yelled.

The Slaver showed his captures to one man,

"Let me see their teeth." Said the Man opening Rory's mouth to take a lokm at the state of his teeth. Leo scowled

"Never seen a Turtle with teeth..." The Man said He reached a hand out towards Leo's jaw, Leo pulled away fiercly

"Caught a feisty one didn't you?" The Man chuckled to the Slaver "I've tamed many a feisty beast in my day..." He put his hand under Leo's chin and Leo...Acting almost on instinct snapped at the Man's hand,the Man pulled it away quickly

"Hmmph!" The Man said "They're both too small for me anyway!" He turned his eyes to a Massive Brown Bull Man "This is more like it!" He turned the Bull around and Leo and Rory could see the many scars on the Bull's back no doubt brouught about by the lash, Rory gasped in horror!

Then a Strong,Tall Bald Man came forth "We need some Fresh Dnacing Slaves...The Patrons are bored with the Regular Roster."

"I have two you might like Sir." Said the Slaver

The Bald Man checked the price and looked at both of them "They both look healthy enough." The Tall Bald Man turned to his Boss "Sir Sterling!"

A Slender Dark Skinned Man looked at what his Assistant had picked out for him and said "They'll Do."

The Tall Bald Man pulled on their leashed and said "Looks like we got some work to do."

 _Look and be humbled, learn what your place is,_

 _Egyptian slave no matter what your race is,_

 _This is your future your life suspended,_

 _And everything you knew before has ended,_

 _You are Egypt's now,_

 _We have all control,_

 _From your every step,_

 _To your very soul_

After being sent into a clensing room to clense them of any nasty off world substances the People of the Space Station might find intolerable, Leo and Rory were sent down into the place where all the Humanimals who were property of the Casino and Brothel were held.

"Shell." Leo said rubbing his stinging eyes "What was that stuff they sprayed us with! I still can't see anything!"

"You'll see in a few minutes! Don't get your tail in a knot!" Came a Nickering, Snooty and Middle Eastern Acceted Voice

Leo strained his eyes to see, he could make out something white...Sparkling white...Whiter then anything he had ever seen in his whole life...Or maybe that was just that his eyes were still stinging.

Rory, who had his nose fully operational reconized who spoke by scent

"You're a Unicorn!" Rory gasped

"And you're a Deer." The Unicorn said smugly both of them knew that Deer haved loved and envied Unicorns for thousands of years, even before their any Humanimals.

Rory fell to all fours and bowed his head before the Unicorn

"My name is Rory Stag." Rory said quietly

"I am Jewel." Said the Unicorn "This Tortoise is my Mentor and Friend, Gilroy."

"Young Buck." Said the Tortoise "What is that Crown on your head?"

Rory remembered his crown and that he was the Prince of Humanimals...Of course he couldn't saw it...In Human Language, no doubt there were listening devices everywhere, so he crept close to the Unicorn and Tortoise and began speaking in Animalese which no human could understand and all attempts by Humans to translate had failed in his Deer Dialect he told them the whole story and being he was talking to a Unicorn AND a Tortoise, the two species who knew the story of King Nightshade,the Unicorns' fall from grace and the creation of the Role ofPrince/Princess of the Animals...They both fell flaton their bellies before Rory's hooves both chanting "We are not worthy!"

"Please! Please!" Rory said he then said in Animalese _'The cameras!'_

Quickly getting the gist of what Rory meant, Jewel and Gilroy quickly got to their feet.

"By the Gods!" Gilroy said clasping his hands together and he closed his eyes, and smiled and said again more quietly "By the Gods..."

"Uh...Hey." Leo said "Could anyone tell me what's going on here?"

The Unicorn and Tortoise turned their dark eyes to Leo, the Unicorn was slender, graceful and handsome, but his dispotition was totally unlike Matoaka, where Matoaka was friendly and welcoming, this Unicorn seemed, cold, calculating, he looked down his nose at Leonardo just as he did at Rory before he was informed Rory was Prince therefore even though he was a Common Deer, this Common Deer was his supeior.

The Tortoise was more then lookming down his nose at Leo, on Gilroy's face was look of utter disgust "Typical Terrapin!" Snorted the Tortoise "Dense as a doorknob as usaul!"

Leo felt his face get hot "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me Terrapin!" Gilroy said walking up to Leo "I don't know what Planet you're from but on my Planet of Alderbaren...There is an Understanding that some creatures are naturally inferior to others and in the hierarchy of reptiles...Terrapin is always inferior to Tortoise!"

"We are from Earth!" Rory shouted hoping to prevent a fight "And on Earth all species all equal under the law and in the eyes of the Great Spirit! Seriously do you guys not know anything since the Rebellion of Earth?"

"Alderbaren has always been isolated." Jewel said "Or...Was...Until a year ago...When the Reveal and Death of Duke Vortex brought Alderbaren into the Federation Fold and...No longer considered a Planet of the Wrangler Empire the other Wrangler Worlds felt free to Wrangle the Native Humanimals!"

Jewel's eyes welled up with tears

"The Federation called it the 'Liberation of Alderbaren' HA! After two hundred years Duke Vortex's reigh of influence was limited merely to the country of Odyssey and to the Space surrounding the Planet should any Federation Ships fly through it...The Blockheaded Android could barely think about anything other then what was directly in front of his face! Every Country other then Odyssy governed itself as The Duke was obviosly not going to take care of us...And everywhere else on the Planet was not only free for Humans but after many years, the Humans and Humanimals had come to peaceful arrangments! We may have still been the inferior class of citizens, no Humanimal could marry a Human or hold a postion of government...But we were no slaves! I was a respected Silversmith! Gilrory was a Healer! And then Duke Vortex was revealed to be an android and killed and the delicate but functioning system we had went to pieces!"

Jewel panted and gasped after his tirade and Rory and Leo were silent for a while

 _ **This is looking like it's going to be a three parter...Hope Donny's chapter isn't this hard! Tune in next time to see how they escape!**_


	49. One Fateful Day Leo: Part 3

_**And finally Part 3 of Leonardo's Adventure...God I hope Donatello's doesn't take this long**_

Before Rory or Leo could respond they heard a call from above "Bring forth the Fresh Meat!"

"That's your cue." Said Jewel "Your turn to dance."

"What?!" Leo practically squeaked

"If you don't dance the Humans will get angry...You won't like the humans when they're angry."

"Let's do this." Rory said as he headed for the stairs that led to the Exotic Dance Stage, Leo reluctantly followed.

It looked like any sleazy Las Vegas Exotic Dancer Stage complete with glaring Neon Lights and Synthetic Music, the audiance was comprised of mostly women, ugly middle aged women at that.

"Do we really have to dance?" Leo murmured to Rory

"If we don't dance we die." Rory said firmly, when the Music started Rory didn't miss a beat, he glided into view with the grace few ballet dancers can even hope to match. Leo followed only becase he knew what Rory said was true, if he didn't dance he would die.

Of course his 'dance' was actually Katas and sword twirling, the Audience couldn't tell the difference, Leo had the most pained expression on his face, Rory meanwhile was smiling like a young fawn frollicking through a meadow as he leaped and twirled so gracefully his dance moves alternating between two legged moves and four legged moves. The dancing lasted only a few minutes but for Leo it felt like an eternity.

When their turn was over, they were tossed some towels by some mechanical arms so they could wipe away the sweat.

As they headed for the corridor that led to the slave quarters, a they heard a Woman talking to a Man "The Deer-Man was excellent but the Turtle-Man...While his moves were...Graceful, he had a face like three rainy days!"

Rory and Leo kept mving until they reached the Slave Quarters. Jewel and Gilroy were speaking to each other in Animalese.

 _"Prince Rory!"_ Said Jewel in Animalese _"We have come up with a Plan!"_

Prince Rory leaned in _"We have heard that a Wrangler Princess is here for her Bachlorette Party!"_ Said Gilroy _"Among the guests is the daughter of the owner of this Space Station! The Daughter Euphrasie who has keys to everything in this Space Station...They Women want a private dance with a fresh young Male Slave...We need someone, perhaps your compaintion..."_ He pointed to Leonardo, at that point Leo blurted out

"What the shell are you saying? I can't understand! All I hear are Animal Noises!"

Jewel and Gillroy's pupils shrank with horror "You're no Humanimal..." Gilroy said in his voice was horror and anger

Leo knew what that meant, until that point these Humanimals presumed Leo was a Humanimal like them, and Leo knew that when people discover someone who isn't a member of 'their kind' has been among them hearing their secrets, things can get real ugly real fast

'Oh shell...' Leo was terrified he was going to have to whip out his katanas to defend himself

Gilroy mached up to Leonardo "If you're no Humanimal then what are you?"

Leo sighed "I am no Humanimal." He said "But I am a Turtle from Earth, an Earth from another universe." Gilroy looked at Jewel and Rory then back to Leo "I see..." Said Gilroy "Our Universe has a strict no immigration policy."

"I know that." Leo said "Anyway what I am is a Mutant Turtle, many years ago, I along with my brothers and my father were splashed by some glowing ooze that was the waste product of some Aliens...I know that this must sound absurd to you."

"No." Gilroy said calmly "Stranger things have happened."

"Turtle." Said Jewel

"My name is Leonardo." Leo said

"Whatever." The Unicorn said "We elect you to dance for the Bachlorette Party and pickpocket the keys from Euphrasie! She will be the dark haired girl who is also morbidly obese."

"Wait a minute!" Leo protested "Why do I have to be the one who dances? Why can't Rory..."

"The Prince's Part in this plan is needed elsewhere." Jewel said

"Why are you so against dancing Leo?" Rory asked cocking his head he genunly wanted to understand Leo's feelings

Leo's mouth became dry, the memories of his capture that Matoaka had to rescue him from bubbld painfully to the surface, after days of being brutally beaten by Ninjas, the Renegade Foot Ninja were going to deal the ultimate blow to his honor, crippled and tied down, they were going to deflower him with a dildo in front of his brothers...Matoaka like a Gaurdian Angel saved him just in the nick of time she saved his honor, and in return Leo became single minded in his queast to return to Matoaka her crown if nothing else to repay his debt, like the Ninja of Ancient Japan dedicated to their Lords Leo dedicated himself to Matoaka it was a distraction, a way to avoid thinking about what nearly happened to him that day, a way to bury the pain, and at this moment, that pain, all those unresolved hang up came flodding back.

"It's..." Leo stammered trying to think of how to phraise it in the end he said exactly how he felt "...It's dishonorable."

"Dishonorable?" Rory asked "Like...Immoral? I know the exotic dancer thing is a bit...Sleazy but I think there is a difference between merely dancing sexily and being a prostitute...Dancing is sensuous but isn't actual sex."

"Dishonerable..." Jewel snorted "...You are worried about your honor? You really are from another world aren't you?"

Jewel stomped over to Leo angrily "Look at where you are Leonardo! And look at us! We are an Entire Race created for the sole purpoise of being slaves! We have no say in the matter! Whatever our masters tell us to do we do! If we don't, if we refuse, they kill us and will replace us with one who will! We are born from Ordinary Animals and brought to Sapience by vile machinery! We come into this world covered with clthonic filth! We have no honor by default! Honor is something you earn by acts of kindness, courage and generosity! Honor comes from the spirit! What has the body to do with it? Yes overindulgenge in lust or any other physical pleasure is immoral but I argue that is because it is a form of greed, Lust and Gluttony should be lumped in with greed they are both merely greeds for a specific kinds of things. It isn't that it is pleasurable that is immoral, the Lustful-Greed's immorality comes from taking more then one's fair share and having no concern for others while doing so."

Jewel stepped back and gestured to all the Humanimals in cages "Look at us Leonardo!" Jewel said "We Slaves have no right to complain! To strike back against our Masters is an instant death sentence! For generation upon generation Male and Female Slaves alike have had no choice but to be toys for our Masters whenever the urge strikes them! When some of the Females get pregnant by their Lord's Seed they are either killed or put back into the markets with double the value as a pregnant slave!"

Leo looked at the Caged slaves, tormented, shivering things, with their scarred faces, wrists and ankles with impresstions of chains...Leo looked at his own weather warrior hands and he mentally kicked himself _"This isn't about honor."_ He told himself mentally _"This is about my own personal hang ups."_ There was nothing in the Ninja Code about sensuous dancing...Actually that was often a tactic by female ninja or Kunoichi, for Male Ninja it simply was never an option, until modern times.

Leo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said "I'll do it."

Rory had also been looking at the slaves and that was the moment he realized the Golden Rose was a Great Gift! All this time he had been thinking about the danger to himself, all the Paradise Valley Humanimals knew there were still Humanimals in slavery, and they were all concerned about keeping themselves safe, concelling their valley from Wrangler Detection, but Rory saw his Fellow Humanimals and realized that he had been given the power to help them!

Leo volanteered to dance for the Bachlorette Party claiming he wanted to make up for his earlier lackluster performance as he walked down the long corridor he was metally preparing himself, he remembered everything the Anchient One instilled in him about inner peace.

He entered the Privite Dance Chamber, he took a deep breath, smiled and danced.

Leo's dance moves were mostly inspired by dance moves of the video game character, Shantae. Leo didn't know that much about dancing, but he had seen Mikey playing the game and he was a good mimic, so he mimiced Shantae's dance moves with some sword twirling mixed, the crowd loved it!

Leo discovered sides of himself he never knew he had, he discovered he could be filrty and sensuous it was like a dream.

Getting close to Euphrasie he was able to pickpocket her keys without her knowing, with his feet and tuck them into his belt with no one noticing.

After a rousing performance, he got the keys to the Slaves with which Rory, Jewel and Gilroy were able to enter the chamber which held the Master Computer that kept everyone in the space station alive and was able to hold everyone in the Space Station Hostage unless all the Humanimals were taken to Earth.

As the miserable Humans drove the entire Space Station to Earth, where the Wrangler Lord knew they were bound to be arrested. Rory came up to Leo.

"Thanks Leo." Rory said "You helped me see what a gift this Crown is...I think...I think what was holding me back has vanished and I can continue training."

"I should be tanking you Rory." Leo said "I feel an enormous weight has been lifted from my shell, there is something incredibly healing about being able to be someone else, at least for a short while, I discovered sides of myself I never knew I had! And Rory, while dancing I had a bit of another epiphany."

"Hmm?" Rory cocked his head

"All this time I've been trying to make a Ninja out of you, trying to get you to supress your natural instincts for true ninjitsu...And then I realized, the Mastermind behind this whole plan isn't a Ninja, or even a Mutant, she's a Humanimal like you...A creature who was abilities I don't understand...So tomorow we will do things differently I won't try to train you in Ninjitsu...We will be adapting to your instinctual style."

"You mean I can four leg it?" Asked Rory

Leo laughed and nodded as Earth came into view 


	50. One Fateful Day: Donny

_**And here we reach Donny's adventure and Poor Don, I love you therefore I torment you like all the male characters I love...And Don you get to eat the biggest slice of humble pie of all!**_

Don had been on a steady march to where Fossil said the bridge to the Abba-Dingo was, he didn't believe anything the Dinosaur had said...A computer nobody could understand? Evil fairies? No! It had to be something else! And Don was determed to find out what.

He found the ascending stone bridge along the water's edge and Don was taken aback by the fact it really was a bridge into the clouds. The sight of it was intimidating, Don took a deep breath to steady himself

"Remember..." Don said to himself "...You're doing this for the one you love." And he took the first step.

It was a long arduous climb, Don was beginning to worry he could end up walking for days...But he continued forward, In his head he fumed bitterly about how he had been treated by the Humanimals feeling like they were a bunch arrogant, tribalist jerks...Except for Belladonna but then again, she wasn't born a Humanimal, she was born a human.

After a time Don reached a patch of cloudless sky, he looked down and saw there as nothing but sparkling blue ocean beneath him. This stone bridge had absolutely no gaurd rails if he were to be knocked off the bridge, that would be it, he would have a severalmile drop into the Atlantic, and the Scientifically Minded Don had no delustions that the water would be a cushiony fall...At this height the ocan might as well be hard concrete...Don had to steady himself again, When jumping across skyscrapers with his brothers he knew if they fell there would always be something they could grab, to catch before they hit the ground, here there was only this stone bridge, the sky and the ocean below...Don took one last deep breath and continued his march.

It took him all day, the sun was beginning to set, he packed himself food and water into his duffel for the trip, fortunatly as a reptile he could last a longer while without food then most other creatures,he did begin to feel thirsty by sunset so he reached into his duffelpulled out a water bottle and took a quick sip as the fog began to roll in

"Oh shell..." Don said to himself this fog could mean he might walk right off the bridge due to lack of vision, but still he didn't turn around, he proceeded even more gingerly carefully feeling the bridge with his feet before putting his foot down.

Eventully through the fog he saw what at first looked like fireflies...Fireflies? This high up? As he came closer he saw to his amazement that instead of insects the dancing lights appeared to be tiny, flying people...Made entirely of fire! They danced swirled so gracefully Don couldn't help but be awed...He came closer, unfortunatly in his duffel were tool made with iron, and all fae creatures hate iron! It's like kyrtonite to him, it messes with their senses like putting a magnet on your computer.

The Alpha Male of the Will O' The Wisps became extemly angry and right up to Don face and yelled and cursed at him, unfortunatly Don couldn't understand a word he said

 _ **(Author's Note: To any MLP Fans reading this imagine their language sounds just like the Breezie laguage and the Alpha Will O' The Wisp sounds exactly like Seabreeze when he was cussing)**_

And since Don couldn't understand what was being said to him, he had no idea what the actual issue was

"Oh! Oh!" He fumbled trying to think what to say to this tiny but belligerent person made of fire in his face "I'm sorry to interupt your...Dance is it? But I really need to pass through so if you don't mind..."

The Fire Fairy became massivly angry and flew across Don's cheek, burning it

"OW!" Don yelled instantly clasping a hand on his singed cheek.

Soon the Fire Fairies were buzing around his arms and legs, Don tried to fend themoff with his Bo Staff but he could never hit one of the swift fairies. Then Alpha flew across his butt. Don jumped up with a yelp

"CUT THAT OUT!" He yelled angrily

But the Alpha Will O'The Wisp grinned evilly and his body of fire changed from red to blue, signalling to his fellow fairies 'He REALLY doesn'tlike it when we burn him there...So burn him THERE!'

A Mutant Turtle's rear end isn't an easy area to protect, So Don was pretty helpless and the WIll O' The Wisps flew all over and around his butt and as their fire had become blue they were even hotter and Don desperate to escape the pain danced dangerously close to the edge and slipped off said edge, fortunatly his Ninja Reflexes was able to grab the edge before he fell to far, it was hard to pull himself back up with both the weight of his duffle and the fire fairies still burning his rear end but he manged to hoist himself up "All right! All right!" He yelled as he felt a dozen stings from hornets made of fire "I'll leave! I'm leaving!" The bridge was actually broken by a small gap at this point Don had heave himself over the next piece which was slightly highter then the last part.

The Will O' The Wisps giggled evilly as Don lay panting in the fog

"Shell..." He moaned quietly as he rubbed his badly burned behind. The burns didn't seem more then first degree burns but they were large and many...As Don was still trying to catach his breath, he heard a strange sucking sound, He looked up, and he felt the blood drain from his face.

Above him, sucking the fog like it was cotton candy was what appeared to be...A Giant Woman made entirely out of water...While the Fire Fairies were quite beautiful until they turned nasty, this Water Woman was quite frankly hideous! Looking at her lower body Don saw that underneath was a river that stretch for miles...Don couldn't believe what he was seeing...An Anthropomorphic River! In the sky!

The Water Hag noticed him, and she revealed her teeth...Hedious, jagged fangs...That appeared to be...Green water plants.

And that's when Don had his horrible realazation..."Jenny Greenteeth." He sqeaked helplessly

"So...You know my name Turtle." The Water Hag said in her booming voice "If you know who I am...Why did you come here? No one comes here when I am hunting?"

Don squeaked "I...Didn't know..."

"Didn't know what?!" Jenny Greenteeth boomed "Foolish Turtle! You will see what happens to Foolish Beasts who tresspass!"

She grabbed Don by his left wrist and she held him dangling above the ocean and to far from the bridge to be able to grab it."

"What?"The Water Hag laughed cruelly "You don't like water? But you're a Turtle...All Turtles can swim!"

"Please!" Don pleaded strugling in her grip,but no she was too strong...Donatello, the Ninja Turtle who deafeated, Ninjas, Gangters, Aliens, and Mutated Monsters...Was about to plummit to his death by an angry Sentient River "You know a fall from this height will kill me!"

It was at that point he heard a familar roar and he saw a glimmer of fear in Jenny Greenteeth's eyes.

Belladonna was flying faster then a jet plane She roared as loadly as she possibly could!

Jenny Greenteeth dropped Donny in her fear,Don screamed fearing the worst but instead Belladonna caught him, she flew underneith him, caught him, and squeezed him tightly to her chest.

"Donatello!" She yelled "What were you thinking?!"

"I...I don't know!" Don knew the reason he had gone on this rigamarole quest, at this point it seemed like a moronic reason.

Belladonna sighed and holding him to her chest like a plushie, she started to fly back to Felly Forest, she wasn't going nearly as fast as she arrived presumably because she didn't want Don to puke his guts out.

"It's times like this I'm so glad Grandpa turned me into a Water Dragon."Belladonna said with a sigh

"Why?" Don asked

"Because Water Dragons have inate control over water and weather..." Belladonna said "...Well natural born Water Dragons do anyway...But fortunatly The Water Hag doesn't know I was formally a Human."

The rest of the trip was silent, Don didn't feel like talking as he was too busy mentally kicking himself

'Don you STUPID STUBBORN SHELL-HEAD!' He cursed himself 'You nearly got yourself killed! Oh why oh why couldn't I believe that there were evil fairies when I was told about them? I've been to other universe before and I've seen they have radically differnt creatures and laws of physics...Why couldn't I believe that there were Evil Fairies?!' He realized that in his quest for his lady love he became suspspious and distrusful of everyone else in this universe after he learned of the 'No Interdimenstional Marriage' rule. His pride had gotten the better of him, and it hadn't been the first time.

It was very dark when they arrived at Felly Forest, Belladonna returned with many sighs of relief.

Leo was talking with Matoaka, explaining what had happened to him and Rory this day when,Belladonna landed and placed Don against their cabin.

"Well Don..." Matoaka said and Don knew, she knew what his answer would be "Did you find the Abba-Dingo?"

"Never even reached it." Don spoke like a Child who was caught breaking the rules, "I...I saw Jenny Greenteeth...She really isn't a person so much as living...Weather...And she nearly killed me..."

"HOLY SHELL!" Leo exclaimed, he had thought he had a harrowing adventure today, he quickly came over to his purple banded brother and clutched his shoulders

"Don!" Leo said extremly concerned "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Only my pride." Don said weakly he thought to himself but didn't dare say aloud 'And the place where I sit.'

"Well..." Came Fossil's voice "I hope you know at thispoint when we say evil fairies we mean evil fairies! We do have valid reasons for keeping some secrets Donatello...For we are still at war!"

Leo had seen first had this day,what Wranglers did to Humanimals. Don had eaten his humble pie and when the crowds left. He went inside with Belladonna

Don was provided with an ice pack wrapped in a towel for his burned behind. He sat in silence letting the ice do its work while he mulled over everything that had happened to him today. He looked at the egg stillin the electronic nest, if Belladonna hadn't saved him...He would never be able to see his child hatchmore and more he was relizing how stupid and risky this had all been.

"Donny." Belladonna said softly as she came in with food for him "Are you mad?"

"I'm mad at myself." Don said quietly "I realized that the reason I did what I did was less about love and more about my personal pride...I hated that the Humanimals were keeping secrets from me...I sometimes feel insecure when there is something I don't know...And I realize that your People have reasons to keep secrets from outsiders."

Belladonna handed him the bowl of soup

"Thank you." Don said quietly, his voice was toosoft as if its bones had been broken

He took a sipof the soup, it was tomato soup, but there was something different...There was a flavor he never experienced in tomato soup before, there was a some citrus and even...Pine flavors! And it was insanely delicious to him

"This is really good!" He said between sips "What's in it?"

"Marjoram." Said Belladonna "Huamanimal Turtles and Tortoises often eat Marjoram to heal themselves...They say it has special properties for the for the shelled peoples."

"Really?" Don asked "I'll have to take note of that...All I know is this soup is the most delicious soup I've ever had." With that he drained the bowl.

In the end, Don remembered what Splinter had told themabout Karma, Don saw that he had acted like a petulent child, and the universe had punished him like one...Don felt lucky that the worst injury he recieved was a spanking from the WIll O'The Wisps. Belladonna soothingly stroked his carapace, Don smiled first you get spanked,then you get cuddled.

They fianlly lay down to sleep after one fateful day.

 _ **In a book of Animal Totems, apparently somewhere it is a superstistion that Tortoises will eat marjoram to heal themselves**_


	51. It's a Beautiful Morning

_**Time to wind down this story as we approach our return to Third Earth, these last few chapters will be doozies so hang on to your tails**_

 _It's a beautiful mornin', ahhh_

 _I think I'll go outside a while_

 _An jus' smile_

These lyrics woke Donatello from his somewhat restless slumber, for while he went to sleep feeling somewhat content, deep down he still felt like Icarus afer he flew too close to the sun...Don rubbed his burned behind, the burnt skin was beginning to peel and even the scutes on the bit of plastron that went between his legs felt a bit...flaky.

 _Just take in some clean fresh air, boy_

 _Ain't no sense in stayin' inside_

 _If the weather's fine an' you got the time_

 _It's your chance to wake up and plan another brand new day_

That song was coming from a nearby radio, it wasn't being performed by People outside 'If everyone who isn't mute is capable of professional leval singing...' Don mused to himself '...How good to you have to be, to be a Professional Singer?

"Morning Donny..." Belladonna murmured sleepily

Don yawned "...Morning Bell-Bell..." He stood up and looked at his rump in the mirror. Their were long ugly scars running all across his behind Don winched there was no way in shell that his he could hide these scars from his brothers' sight short of actually wearing pants and that would only raise questions. Don sighed he backed up to the sofa and began to sit down but he heard a squeaking meow and Don instantly stood back up.

Don turned and saw Marzipan was sleeping under an Afghan, she peeked at him, Don saw her eyes were red, and her facial fur was matted, clearly she had been crying.

"Marzipan!" Don exclaimed "What are you doing in here?"

"Two in the morning..." Marzipan said quietly "...You two were both in deep sleep."

"Why are you in here?" Belladonna asked

"Mikey and I went to town yesterday." Maripan said "We didn't come back until one in the morning when I came to our cabin...Ichabod was still awake...We had an argument..."

Don and Belladonna looked at each other

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Don said "Do you want to talk about it?"

Marzipan looked away for a moment, Don saw this most tortured look in her feline face Then she said "No..." She said "This is something Ichabod and I have to solve ourselves."

In actuality she wished she could tell Don and Belladonna what actually happened but she was scared...Because what had happened late last night

 _...At one in the morning Marzipan wished Mikey good night and tanked him for the lovely time before she reached the Cabin, Ichabod raced up to her and pinned her against an oak tree_

 _"I saw you walking with him..." Ichabod said darkly "...Did you tell him anything?!"_

 _Marzipan knew only too well what Ichabod was referring to "NO!" She said quickly_

 _"Tell me the truth!" Ichabod's voice was sounding more and more like the voice of the Scarecrow "Did you tell?!"_

 _"No! NO!" Marzipan was terrified "I said absolutly nothing! I never said anything!" And this was the absolute truth she didn't say anything but she knew Mikey understood the truth by seeing the fear in her face and body_

 _Ichabod seemed content with her answer, and he grinned evilly seeing the beautiful fear in her eyes "My sweet kitten..." He purred lustfully and he kissed her cheek slowly and sensuously and then he released her from his grip_

 _At that point, Marzipan knew she couldn't sleep with him tonight and she ran into the darkness first to recover from her scare, then to decide which other cabin she was to sleep in_

 _ **Read and review!**_


	52. Growing Pains

_**Hey Peeps, Quick Update and if anyone who can draw is reading this...Can you draw Anthro Animals really well? I have some ideas**_

 _"There are three things all wise men fear: the sea in storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man."_

"Would you like some breakfast?" Belladonna asked Marzipan Belladonna may have known the least about Marzipan of her Herd Siblings but she knew Marzipan loved food, her portly physique should tell you that.

"I don't feel like eating." Marzipan sighed "Even thinking about food gives me naseua."

Don and Belladonna looked at each other again. This was REALLY serious! Whenever a glutton declares they have no appitite you know it's really hit the fan. Don remembered when Mikey killed for the first time when they were fifteen he went slightly less then 24 hours without consuming anything but Don was sure at the end of the day after he killed he saw Mikey having a glass of milk before hitting the sack afterward he returned to eating like his normal gluttonous self.

At that very moment the Girafe Family was beginning to make themselves Breakfast, the Wife was fixing some Hot and Spicy Fried Oatcakes, a Humanimal Invented Delacay which was particuarlly enjoyed by Ungulate Species native to the Equator. To Donatello's nose the closest thing he could compare it to was jalapeno cornbread which he didn't think of as breakfast food but at the moment jalapeno cornbread sounded particurally mouth watering...His stomach rumbled loudly.

Belladonna left to assist with breakfast, Don sat next to Marzipan. "Hey Marzi..." He said quietly, he wriggled slightly in his seat, the pain in his rear was a dull pain at this point but still there. "Would you like to hear about the dream I had last night?"

"I guess." Marzipan said

Don wasn't sure what telling her about his dream would accomplish other then take her mind off her pain.

"Well..." Don said "...I had these chains around my wrists and ankles and I looked around and I saw I was in a cage..."

Meanwhile Leo was starting to feel anxious, Mikey was ready to start training Rory, in fact Mikey was particurally bright eyed and...Bushy tailed? (They had tails but they certainly weren't bushy) Don hadn't left his cabin and Raph...Where was Raph, all anyone knew was he seemed to be headed in the direction of the nearest town when he left.

When Raph woke up, Tiamat had already left, Raph tried to think back to what exactly happened last night, all he could recall was a drunken blur, whatever what happened last night left severe kinks in his legs, it took him several minutes to be able to stand and when he did stand he was horribly bowl legged

"Holy Shell." He mettered to himself "What the shell did we do last night? Were we havin' sex and pracicin' ninjitsu at the same time?!" Raph knew he would be walkin' funny all the way back to Felly Forest...His pride kept him from calling for a lift.

Don enjoyed Jesse's Hot and Spicy Fried Oatcakes, and Jesse appriciated a Non-Ungulate enjoying her specialty...It was then Leo arrived because Don wasn't known for being this tardy.

"Oh Shell!" Don quickly stood remembering what he was supposed to do today "Training the Prince!"

As Don followed his Leader and Brother he made sure to keep his badly burned behind out of view.

Mikey was chatting with Rory when Leo and Don arrived

 _ **Read and Review**_


	53. Plump Rump

_**The Characters introduced in this Chapter Peter Susano the Bison and Scippio Fortuna the Peacock arn't my creations but they are the creations of a pen pal of mine from another writing website whom he donated for my online 'choose your own adventure' which is where Rory had his debeut (The story isn't safe for work btw) And on the subjext of Don's weight the TMNT & Other Strangeness Book where they list Donatello's Stats list his weight at 155 Lbs where all other Turtles are listed 150 Libs I don't think this is a Typo as their are suble differences between the Turtles Stats...I do find it slightly humourous that in the Nick Cartoon Don is the thinnest of his Brothers while this really old RPG Book seems to be hinting he has the opposite Geek Physique being slightly plumper then his brothers**_

Rory sniffed the air and he caught two familar scents "No...It couldn't be...Could it?" He sniffed again and he knew it was true, his tail wagged with joy, two friends from Paradise Valley!

With joy he leaped to the edge of the Forest, much to the Turtles' surprise walking towards the Forest was a massive Bison Man with a bit of silver in his muzle and a Handsome Peacock Man

"Mr. Susano!" Rory exclaimed "Scippio!" He threw his arms around both Animal Mens' respective necks "How...Why..."

"The Bison-Man chuckled "We heard you had become the Prince of Beasts. We realize we had to support our Tail Brother."

"Tail Brother?" Leo asked as he and his two accounted for Brothers reached the edge of the forest.

"Guys." Said Rory "These are two of my closest friends from Paradise Valley, The Bison is Peter Susano...His Family and my Family have been incredbly close for generations...His Son Eric has been one of my best friends since Kindergarten...And Scippio..." Rory put his arms over the Peacock's shoulders... "We met fairly recently...That was when all three of us became...Tail Brothers."

"What are Tail Brothers?" Leo asked

"It's uh..." Rory chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "...During the Christmas Months we had to think up a charity idea to...To get enough funds for...A friend's sister's surgery and...The idea we came up was a Spank-A-Thlon."

"A what?" Leo asked flatly

"You heard perfectly well." Scippio said "The three of us were tied to saw horses for anyone, male or female to smack our bare behinds, you had to donate one space buck for one smack if you wanted another...You had to donate another space buck."

"Holy shell." Don's behind was twitching slightly just thinking about it "I mean...It's good you got enough cash for the surgery...Most people would do a charity concert first."

Don wasleaning against a tree and rubbing his behind,Leo noticed this and instantly became suspious. He inched closer and saw the upper most quadrants of his purple banded brother's legs had some serious scarring action.

"Hey Don." Leo said quietly "Why don't we leave Rory alone with his friends for a moment I...Have something I want to discuss with you..." Don knew by Leo voice his blue banded brother had seen his scars.

Don sighed defeated and followed Leo into the Forest

"Don." Leo said "You told me you hadn't been hurt! What the shell happened to you yesterday?"

Don sighed "I encountered the Will O'The Wisps before Jenny Greenteeth. Will O'The Wisps are Fairies...Made entirly out of fire...They burned me quite a few times."

Leo sighed rubbed his neck "I know you think I'm about to lecture you...But Donny...Yesterday...I had to swallow my pride as well...Rory and I...We were captured in a Wrangler Trap and taken to a Wrangler Space Station...The Rest of the Day was spent starting a Mutiny so we could return to Earth...I saw First Hand what the Wrangler did to Humanimals...It wasn't pretty...I had to swallow my pride and dance for a Bachlorette Party so I could pick a Girl's Pockets for keys...So...I don't feel in any postion to lecture you Don...We both learned lessons about ourselves that day..." Leo smiled slightly remembering that he actually enjoyed dancing at the Bachlorette Party...Discovering his filtatious and sensual side."

"Don..." Leo looked his Brother up and down "...You seem to have gained weight...I can clearly see love handles that weren't there before."

Don felt his sides and what Leo said was true...Love handles where there were none before

"Aw shell!" He exclaimed and ran to find the nearest scale

"155!" Don exclaimed "Oh this is bad! This is really bad"

"Why?" Ichabod asked sleepily as he came in

Don quickly explained that when Turtles overeat, they run the risk of prymiding which is irreversable and can lead to health damage

"Let's Kong and I look at you." Ichabod said

 _ **I amending it here because tired...Readand review**_


	54. Pickles and Ice Cream

_**Okey Dokey Peeps, This next scene is about as close as to Mpreg as you're ever getting from me...The inspiration for Donatello's weight gain came from a book Dr. Tatiana's Sex Advice for all Creation in one segment discussing Moorhens Females prefer males who are fat so they'll be able to incubate the nest better and small so they'll lose weight less quickly as Dr. Titiana put it 'Short and Dumpy is in'**_

After a thorough inspection Kong and Ichabod discovered something very interesting about Mutant Red Earred Sliders, they shared their discovery with Don.

"Really?" Don asked "You mean...I'm in no danger of pyramidding?"

Meanwhile at 3 in the afternoon Raph finally reached Felly Forest, he limped to the nearest cabin, where Leo and Mikey were watching the HV

"Glad you could finally show up." Leo said

Raph then promptly flopped down weakly,unable to walk one more step

"So...Where were you last night?"Leo asked

"Shut up." Raph said weakly

"Oh man!"Mikey chuckled "I think I know what happened to him last night! Look at his legs Leo! He's been walkin' the walk of shame!"

"I said shut up!" Raph snapped that's when Don came in laughing with pure relief

"Oh man." Don chuckled "Thanks so much Guys...This info...I had no idea."

"Well." Said Ichabod "Since there were never any Mutant Red Eared Sliders before you...You really couldn't have had an idea before what happens when a Male Mutant Slider is about to become a Father."

"Holy Shell Raph!" Don noticed his Brother's near corpse like state "What happened to you?"

"Obviously a wild night last night." Leo said "He as yet to tell exactly what that entailed."

Don currently feeling chipper and compassionate helped his brother off the floor and to the sofa.

"So Leo..." Don said "...Ichabod and Kong both gave me a thorough examination and well... These love handles..." He grabbed his own love handles smiling, knowing they were nothing to be ashamed of "...Apparently my body is getting ready for brooding."

"What you like what Raph does?" Mikey asked

"By brooding he means incubating a nest." Ichabod said coming forward "The extra fat at his sides we discovered is brown fat, which is different from white fat, it is the kind of fat animals develop for hibernation...And in this case for brooding."

"I don't know if we Mutant Turtles store this fat for actual incubation of eggs or so we can gaurd the nest for a really long time without food but I'm in no danger of pryamiding as long as I don't eat like...A truckload of food daily."

"He should eat a bit more then he usaully does during this time." Ichabod said "So a portion of his meals can be stored in his reserves and the rest will be feul for the rest of him...Kong and I speculated he may crave certain nutriants at certain points."

Don covered his mouth as he laughed, his Brothers had never seen him so mirthful, becoming a Father really seemed to be transforming him, Body and Soul

"So..." Don chuckled "Don't be surprised if a suddenly ask for pickles and ice cream." His brothers laughed with him except for Raph, exsausted his felt his own sides, and then he felt it...Yesterday his sides, like most of his body was hard enough to bounce a penny of of...But there was one spot...Wasn't there before...That had a bit of give. And here Don was talking about how Mutant Turtles develop love handles when they're about to become Fathers.

Raph knew all to well what this meant. And deep insdide of him a small terrified voice asked 'What have I done?'

That was when Bob came in.

"Guys! Guys!" He said, he thumped his tail for attention

"I have had a vision!" He said "The Assassonation Attempt on Belladonna is planned to happen tonight!"

 _ **And with that we flip from mirth to murder...Tune in next time**_


	55. This is Heaven

_**Let's do this**_

Bob was busy explaining his vistion to the Turtles and the Fellowship Herd.

"I saw them." Bob said as he drew with his claws in the dirt "I sense they will teleport somewhere in this area." He circled the Northeast quadrent of Felly Forest

"Shell."Don said "You sure this is the case?"

"Sure I'm sure." Bob said "My visions never lie."

"Well Bob." Matoaka said "What should we do?"

As the Sun began to set the Turtles and Belladonna's Herd Siblings were gathered in a circle around the area Bob predicted the mercenaries would appear. Belladonna was hiding some distance away.

As the last thumbnail of sun went down two Male Humans teleported in.

"Okey Dokey." Said the Larger of the Two "Let's find that Dragon!"

With that the Turtles drew their weapons and the Fellowship Herd drew their Phasers. And the two Mercenaries realized to their horror they were surrounded.

"I always loved you!" The Larger Man said quickly to his Companion as the Humanimals and Mutants desended.

The two Humans didn't last very long, this was too easy...As they were being tied up. Don heard the sound of teleporting, he turned his head and saw that sparkle some distance away.

"Greetings Belladonna..." Belladonna's ears perked up, she turned her head and saw Jean Laffite, an Infamous Wrangler Prince...

"We heard all of your confesstion." Prince Jean smiled and licked his lips "How delicious...We Wranglers always assumed the Starchild's never had any children and then when the revolution began there was this Humanimal with the last name Belladonna..."

Belladonna was frozen, she was too scared to move.

"Oh mon petite chou." Prince Jean said in his faux French accent "You have no idea why your Mere and Pere hated your Transformation so much..."

Belladonna couldn't move, she had no way to prepare for what he was about to say.

"They had engaged you to Me when you were born!" Prince Jean laughed mockingly "You were they're change to enter my Royal Family, and when your soul was transferred to a Humanimal Body you being no longer Human meant you couldn't marry a Human Man, couldn't become royalty...Their social climbing dreams all for naught!" Prince Jean laughed loudly, unaware their was another one watching.

"You Beast-Girl!" Prince Jean chuckled with an evil gleam in his eyes "Even if you can never be my Bride, you can at least be my sex slave..."

It was at that point Prince Jean was tackled by Donatello! Don pinned Prince Jean to a tree.

"Belladonna!" Don yelled "Fly! Fly as far away as possible!"

Belladonna then felt able to move again and did as she was bid and she flew far from Felly Forest.

Jean was struggling underneath Donatello, he tried to reach for his Phaser. Don responded by strangling the Thin Human

"You..." Don's voice was low and dangerous "...You have no right to so much as look at her!"

Belladonna found a nearby cave to hide in, she panted cataching her breath, that was when, something else teleported biside her...Something she had never seen before.

It looked like a Sunflower, A Sunflower whose leaves functioned as arms and roots functioned as legs

"Who...Who are you?" Belladonna asked

"I am the one sent to kill you." The Sunflower said calmly in a femminine voice "Everyone else was a mere decoy."

"Please don't kill me!" Belladonna pleaded

"Oh honey..." The Sunflower chuckled "It's nothing personal...But a Gig is a Gig."

With that the Sunflower extended psychic 'tendrils' that latched themselves to Belladonna's face and head "Nightmares beyond your imagenation..." Said the Sunflower...For this Creature was an Alien Species known to Earthlings as 'Optic Sunflowers' (They're actual name is too hard for Earthlings to prononce) A Species with powerful psychic abilities, they can conceal themselves from Vistionaries like Bob and Marzipan and can inflict terrifing visions that can scare others to death!"

Fortunatly as she was being tortured psychiclly Belladona roared the loadest roar she had ever let forth!

That was heard by the Turtles and the Fellowship Herd in Felly Forest. They didn't hesitate they all raced toward the sound, Rory, April and Casey following.

The Optic Sunflower had already teleported away, and when they found Belladonna...Well...Her lips were curled back in a death grimmace, her gums were starting to become pale, her eyes were blank white, her limbs were stiff as boards.

"Belladonna!" Don cried and he ran to her side. Kong also ran, to feel her pulse

"She still has a pulse." Kong said "But she's fading fast."

Don looked all other her body for wounds, Bob meanwhile sniffed around the cave

"I smell Sunflowers." Bob said "That must mean...Oh no!"

"What does that mean?" Leo asked

"Optic Sunflowers!" Bob said "They are a Race of Plant Aliens with powerful Psychic Abilities...Including concealing themselves from other psychics like me, everyone else was a decoy! And Optic Sunflowers can unleash powerful psychic attacks, she tried to...Scare Belladonna to death."

"Tried to." Kong emphisized "She didn't do a very good job...Fortunatly I know the cure." Kong turned to Don "The only cure for being dying of fear is a Melody of a Loved One's Voice."

"What?" Don had no idea what Kong meant

"You need to sing..." Kong said flatly "...The sound of your voice singing will save Belladonna."

Don felt the blood drain from his face "Sing?! I can't sing!"

"Of course you can sing!" Kong exclaimed "Anyone with a voice can sing!"

"No really I can't!" Don protested, Don assumed since he wasn't a native of this universe, the Music wouldn't start for him and the cure wouldn't work "I've never been able to sing!"

"EMBLEER FRITH!" Kong yelled stamping his feet "Your voice is the only thing that can save Belladonna! If any of us could provide the cure we would!" Kong angriliy pointed his finger at Don "But she loves you, you Terrapin Twit! If you don't sing then by the GODS! I'll..."

Raph in a rare moment of tenderness, perhaps empathizing with the Gorilla Man's anger, put a hand on the Ape's shoulder. Raph approached his Purple Banded Brother

"Donny..." Raph said quitly "C'mon Bro Sing...I swear we won't make fun of ya." Raph thinking that the Nerdy Turtle's stage fright stemmed from a fear of ridicule.

Don gulped, his tongue felt like it was made of clay, but seeing the tears in Kong's eyes and Seeing Belldonna's Death Grimmace he knew he had to make a Leap of Faith...Something the Logical Turtle never liked to do

"I'll do it." He squeaked "I'll do it."

He knew he had to think of a song...Since unlike the Natives of this universe he couldn't improvise lyrics instantly, he thought of one song he started to sing.

 _"Oh - t-thinkin' a-about all our younger years_

 _T-T-There was only you and me_

 _W-We were young and wild and free"_

Don's nervousness was causing him to stammer and he mentally kicked himself everytime he did so,worrying if this would hurt the spell somehow but he continued with the song regardless

 _"N-Now nothin' can take you away from me_

 _We've been down that r-r-road before_

 _But that's over now_

 _You keep me comin' back for more."_

That was when Don felt Belladonna's pulse quicken under his fingers he began to sing more smoothly

 _"And baby, you're all that I want_

 _When you're lyin' here in my arms_

 _I'm findin' it hard to believe_

 _We're in heaven..."_

Belladonna's fingers began to twitch and her tongue began to move and the color returned to her tongue

 _"And love is all that I need_

 _And I found it there in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see_

 _We're in heaven."_

And that was when Belladonna gasped loudly, the pupils returned to her eyes and she sat up looking around wildly!

Everyone cheered and the Fellowship Herd began singing a rousing rendtion of _A True True Friend_ Don meanwhile simply held Belladonna close, as a small tear of joy shed from his eye

 _ **The lyrics aren't mine, I think they belong to Bryan Adams**_


	56. True Love Conquers All

_To Love Another Person is to see the Face of God..._

As Belladonna was busy cataching her breath, Rory had heard Donatello's Singing voice and while it was quivery and shakey at first, that was perfectly understandable givin the situation but his singing wasn't upleasant, his voice was soft, and while a bit...Naisly...His singing voice had this really sweet, tender quality he really did sing with love...Unlike so many singers he had listened to who could sing the notes but could never convey real emotion.

"Don..." Rory said "...That was actually pretty good." She started to applaud

Leo, Raph and Mikey began to applaud as well, what Rory said was true, Their Nerdy Brother's singing really wasn't bad at all, Singing wasn't something any of the Turtles were drawn to...Mikey had his comical ditties and Raph sometimes sang in the shower (Deny it though he may) Hearing Don sing for the first time, they realized Rory had a point

Don was shocked, he didn't do that for applause! He felt a blush creep over his cheeks. His bashfulness was calmed by his feeling of relief.

"You can carry a melody..." Rory said "...I have no idea why you thought you couldn't sing."

Don knew it was a common fact of life that everyone hates the sound of their own voice, it was one of those weird things in life...Everyone has a voice in their head they like and a voice in the recording they hate.

"Thank you." Don said quietly he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Matoaka stepped forth "We should return to Felly Forest." She said

Meanwhile Felly Forest, Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma had arrived as the the Mutants and Humanimals were beating up the two Decoy Mercenaries. They had witnessed Prince Jean menacing Belladonna, hearing everything he said, they saw Donatello tackle Prince Jean.

When everyone heard Belladonna's roar and left, Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma came forth and held down Prince Jean as in his haste Don hadn't had any means to restrain him to keep him from escaping.

When the Cops arrived, Batman was with them, Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma were peeved Batman was both still kicking and currently sticking to this Humanimal affair.

Jonathan Crane did most of the talking, as there was no need for riddles at this time. He explained exactly what they witnessed to the Cops and they were holding the Man down because he was an Intergalactic Crimanal.

"There are signs this Man has been seriously strangled." Batman said "How did this happen?"

"That wasn't us." Jonathan said quickly "That was done by the Turtle-Man."

"Turtle-Man." Batman narrowed his eyes at the two former rouges.

"Batman." Jonathan said exasperted "Nygma and I haven't been here in a Week, we took a train to Cincinatti to visit Nygma's daughter...We just arrived a few hours ago when we saw The Faux-French Twit saying the most cruel things to Miss Starchild, no doubt because of her confession a few nights ago...Yes, we saw that when we were in Cincinatti...And when he declared it was his intention to take her as a sex slave...The Turtle-Man...Who I presume is her mate...Tackled him and proceeded to throttle him...And you can't honestly say at that point he didn't have it coming!"

"I have to agree." Edward Nygma said he had heard what Prince Jean had said about how Mr. and Mrs. Starchild had betrothed their daughter to a Prince they didn't know when she was born and when she had to had have her mind transferred to a Non-Human body because her body was born rotton, the Corperate Twits threw a huge tantrum because they're daughter could no longer be the wedge to get into the door of a royal family...That chilled him, they never loved their daughter! She was intended to be a slave when she was Human,just as much as any Humanimal...As a Father of a Daughter whom he loved, the idea of bethothing her to some strange royal brat and then rejecting her because her mind had to be transferred to a Non-Human body because her body was doomed...If it was still Pandora's beautiful brillant mind, why should he care what the body is like...The Starchilds sounded beyond Mockridge,levals of Corperate Slime, they sounded positvly demonic!

They took Prince Jean and the two Mercanaries Mr. Pin and Mr. Tulip to the Hospital.

Late at night Belladonna was withering as Don held her head in his arms, and Ichabod listened to her heart

"Belladonna's heart palpatations are simply the result of nerves." Ichabod sighed "While she did have a horrific near-death experience...But her heart is stable if she doesn't give herself a panic attack first."

"S-Should I sing again?" Don asked

"If you think that will calm her down." Ichabod said

Don thought,then he smiled "I think I'll try a different antidote first."

He then kissed her, very sweetly and slowly. Belladonna just melted at that point, and she reached up and stroked his neck,he pulled away

"Belladonna." Don said softly "You're in no danger of dying...Your heart isn't in any danger of stopping soplease calm down."

Belladonna gulped and nodded "I will." That was the first time she spoke since she was saved from near death.

Ichabod smiled, it was time toleave the two lovebirds alone.

"Donny..." Belladonna said softly "...You really do have a lovely voice."

Don smiled and stroked her cheek "I guess it really isn't hard to carry a melody." He said softly he didn't want to suddenly get all Science Nerd at this moment analyzing the science of sound and the anatomy of vocal cords. Don't be intellectual this moment...Be romantic, He was trying to take Ichabod's advice. "If you want I can sing more...For you."

Meanwhile,Ichabod was beginning to regret his actions the previous night,when Marzipan ran from him last night,and never came to bed, Ichabod slept all alone and woke up alone in bed. He had barely scene Marzipan for the entire day, and tonght she still hadn't come to bed. He stroked the empty side of the bed,tears forming in his eyes 'I was too harsh last night' He thought ruefully, he remembered that night with perfect clarity and tonight he realized he had gotten too angry, he thought back to last night and felt he had jumped to conclustions.

'I should make it up to her...' He decided to himself as he climbed out of bed while his Herd Siblings were in deep sleep, got dressed and when into the Forest.

He would make her a gift with his powers, a beautiful bower of gorgeous plants.

He sang us he wove his flowers together _"Dazzling purples...Electric blues...Oranges and yellows keep chaning their hues! I play with the colors as each one appears!"_

 _ **Read and review**_


	57. Lover or Brothers?

_"I could not love thee, Dear, so much,_

 _Loved I not Honour more."_

 _Richard Lovelace, "To Lucasta, Going to the Wars"_

Donatello's three brothers stopped by and saw their Purple Banded Brother still curled up with Belladona and asleep.

"Let the Loverboy Sleep." Raph said quietly "He's had a rough week." Raph ran his fingers along his sides as quickly and discreetly as possible...He was starting to feel a bit of pudge...He felt a chill, how much longer before Leo or Splinter noticed he had growing love handles. Raph was doing the best he could to keep his growing panic under control...After Donny's explanation of how Mutant Turtles get fat around the edges...It seemed almost like a Male Pregnancy,soon his indiscretion would be visable for to see. "Let's finally start Training Bambi Boy."

So the Turtles left to begin training Rory,letting Donatello sleep in.

20 Minutes later,Bill came in. Marzipan had chossen to sleep in the cabin where Dink's Family and Penny Ling were staying. So Bill didn't see Marzipan in the HV Alcove Don and Belladonna were sleeping in.

Bill sat down and watched the two for a few moments. Then he crept towards Belladonna's head and nudged with his Bovine Muzzle.

"Bell-Bell." Bill said quietly

The Dragoness slowly opened her eyes and yawned "Hey Bill." She said sleepily

"Bell-Bell." Bill said "Could you leave me alone with Don so I can have some Guy Talk with him."

"Guy talk?" Belladonna cocked her head

"You know..." Bill said "...Guy Talk."

"Oh..." Belladonna said knowingly "...Guy Talk." She slithered out from under Donatello, he flopped forward to the floor with a THUNK!

"Ow!" Don exclaimed rubbing his snout.

"Hey Don." Bill said "I wanted to thank you for saving Belladonna last night."

Don yawned, grateful he was finally getting some apprication from Belladonna's heard brothers

"Last night..." Bill said "...It dawned in my Bovine Derivd Brain what you were seeking...Before Bob let slip the Abba-Dingo secret and this whole rigamarole happened...I got to admit as boneheaded a move it was to attempt to find the Abba-Dingo despite our warnings it was too dangerous...I had to stop and look at it from your perspective...As a Turtle-Man who has battled all kinds of Monsters and saved Multiple Worlds Multiple Times...Evil Fae probobly didn't seem like anything you couldn't handle."

"Yeah.." Don rubbed the sleep from his eyes "...I had to learn that lesson the hard way."

"We're sorry about keeping secrets from you...From our own Human Herd Brothers." Bill rubbed his arm as he reflected to that night "When Marzipan revealed she hadn't even heard of the Abba-Dingo until after she was kidnapped and taken to Alderbaren, that hit us hard...The fact that there are Humanimals who aren't 'in on it' what we Earth Humanimals know isn't privy to all Humanimals...And really Marzipan had no reason to know of the Abba-Dingo...We who were litteraly born in a barn, were taught these things from birth as part of our Culture, That wasn't Marzipan's culture, the Mizzer Humanimals were never slaves until they were kidnapped by Wranglers like only...A decade ago before then...The Neo-Hippies founded their planet with the intention of living as equals with the Humanimals they brought with them...Marzipan made no secret of this, she told us her story...We hear and we didn't hear...We had met other Humanimals who were born 'free' by that I mean they were born among the Feral Tribes that roam the Deep Wilderness where most humans wouldn't dare serch for them, at least until the Wrangler Planets bred Hunters who were bold enough to serch the Wild Lands for Wild Born Slaves...But we simply nodded our heads as we listened to Marzipan and Rook's tales of growing up in Suburban Neighborhoods never thinking about what that actually meant...Born Citizens, the First Humanimals of Mizzer were hatched from their Pods never treated as slaves...They had no reason to ever teach their Cubs about the Gods the Slave Humanimals worshipped in fact according to Marzipan and Rook, they never knew that Humanimals were slaves everywhere else! They were only ever taught about their own Planet's history and their was some dismissive reference that their were other Planets that were colonized as well."

Don sighed "I'm sorry about being a jerk asking those queations as well." He said "I realze that you do have ligitamite reasons to keep secrets from outsiders."

"We were scared to tell...But when Fossil was willing to explain the whole thing to you...I guess the fact our 'Priest' had explained it to you told us you guys were safe...But we're getting too far off topic...I realized that this whole Rabbit-Hole of the Abba-Dingo was you serching for a means to stay in this Universe with Belladonna...And remembering you had eavesdropped that time I spoke with Morgan...You knew Morgan had found a way to stay noutside her home universe without dying."

"That and...I once met an entire species who moved from universe to universe to eat the inhabitants." Don was referring to the Brotherhood the Reptilian People he and April encountered rescuing her Uncle Augie.

Bill's ears perked up "Holy..."He murmured "...I never thought...Well maybe some creatures have evolved for interdimenstional travel but anyway...I looked into what Morgan's Band was...And it was a Band of Fairy Gold...What Fairy Gold does is syncronize your body with the harmony of the universe you are currently in...As long as you where the Band of Fairy Gold around your neck, you are protected from the Discord."

"Discord?" Don had no idea what this meant "How does one get a Band of Fairy Gold, can we get one large enough for Belladonna to wear around her neck?"

Bill's eyes widened "What?! Oh...No no no...Belladonna isn't coming to live with you in the sewers where she'll have to live her entire life with barely any sun and having to live off cheap pizza! If we're really doing this...That band of Fairy Gold is going around your neck..." He poked Don's nose which REALLY irritated the Mutant Turtle "...And you are marrying into our Herd."

Bill then exited the Cabin. Don was left irritated but he didn't think much of it...He heard sounds of sparring and realized he should head outside and help his Brothers train Rory.

As that was happening, Ichabod was serching for Marzipan. He found her in an Oak Tree

"Marzipan..." He called sweetly "...Marzipan Sweetheart I have a Surprise for you!"

"You got that mark off your rump?" Marzipan asked

That piqued Ichabod for a moment but he quickly responded with "Something even better come down so I can show you."

Marzipan leaped down from the tree

"I'm sorry I was too harsh two night ago." Ichabod said "I want to make it up to you."

He took Marzipan's hand "I've created something beautifulwith my powers...Something made especially for you."

Marzipan was liking his powers less and less, her suspition that Ichabod was growing addicted to the power was growing more and more.

"Ichabod whatever it is I won't like it." She said firmly

"I think you will." Ichabod said with a smile "It's under that willow tree."

"LIke I said..." Marzipan said with her arms folded "Whatever it is I won't..." That's was when she turned around she gasped...Under the Willow Tree something she previously thought was onlyn possible in her dreams! Beautiful Flowers in every color of the rainbow! Some blossoms were as large as a Man's Head...Other were tiny and grew in clusters, all framing the swing that hung from the Willow Tree.

Marzipan couldn't lie, she hung her head and sighed "It's beautiful."

"I knew you would like it." Ichabod said

Later that evening, Matoaka, Minsk, Belladonna and Marzipan decided they would show April one of the local Salons and how they could manage catering to so many different species. The TMNT hung out with the males picnicking in the forest.

"...So that's how you and Matoaka met?" Leo asked as he took a bite of apple.

Zander nodded "There is more to the story then that." He said "But...After we mated, which happened sometime after our first meeting...Well...When we Aves Mate, we mate for life...The 'Glue of Love' as we call it bonds as permantly to the one we give our virginity to...She had to to return to the Wars after mating with me...She promised she would return...I wasn't sure if she would return...I had no idea how our 'Glue of Love' Hormones effect other species...As far as I knew I was the first Ave in History to mate with a Humanimal."

Zander stood up and began to walk towards a clearing the music began to start, Casey heard it and asked "Yo! Where's that music comin' from?"

"From the sky Casey." Raph explained to him "Get used to it this happens a lot apparently."

Zander didn't hear their quips in his mind he saw himself back when he was a Prince of Ava, he was in his Chambers with only his Loyal Servant Revel there with him, Zander started singing the song he sang back then.

 _"I once knew all the answers_

 _I stood on certain ground_

 _A picture of true happiness_

 _Confidence so effortless_

 _No brighter could be found."_

Revel meanwhile heard all this and to himself sang " _Oh No..."_

Zander continued singing _"I never asked the questions_

 _That trouble me today_

 _I knew all there was to know_

 _Love one lightly_

 _Put on show_

 _My conquests on display!"_

Revel sang to himself _"I can't believe he's changing..."_

Zander sang _"And who'd have thought that confidence could die?"_

 _"Oh no."_ Sang Revel

 _"Not me ,"_ Sang Zander

 _"Not me."_ Chorused Revel

 _"That all I took for granted was a lie_

 _Not me, Not me!"_ Zander started dancing with a hat stand as he sang _"And who'd have guessed I'd throw my world away To be with someone I'm afraid will say Not me,not me!"_

 _"This can never be..."_ Revel sang as he walked away to be by himself he then sang _"He's in love_

 _But he's not the only one_

 _Who'll be changed."_

Meanwhile at the Salon Matoaka was telling everyone the story of when she returned to Zander after learning she was two months pregnat, this knowladge got Zander stripped of his Princehood and banished from Ava by the Ave Elders, the Day he was to stripped of his Princehood, Whipped and Banished, Zander's last act as Pricne was to transfer his Princehood to his Servant and Friend Revel, who was mutally in love and loved by Zander's younger Sister Gear, but could never marry because Gear was a Princess and Reverl was a servant...The Morning before the Ordeal, Gear came to Matoaka

"Revel came to see me this morning..." Gear was a bright scarlet Bird with her feather creast tied back in a pony tail or whatever they called it here this Planet with no mammals "We shall be married in three days and...Matoaka I must make amends with you." She held the Unicorn Woman's Hands she had been harsh with the Previous Night, blaming her from Her Brother's fall from grace...Today she saw that this was Zander's way of giving her the chance to marry Revel.

Matoaka sang softly _"I never envied lovers but longed for what they shared..."_

Gear sang in response _"An empty room is merciless_

 _Don't be surprised if I confess I need some comfort there."_

The Unicorn Woman and Alien Bird Woman then sang together _"And who'd have thought_

 _That love could be so good?_

 _Not me, not me_

 _And show me things I never understood_

 _Not me, not me"_

At this point while Matoaka was singing this story, Belladonna, Minsk and Marzipan all joined in as they sang about their respective lovers _"...And Who'd have guessed he'd_

 _Throw his world away_

 _To be with someone til his dying day_

 _Not me, not me"_

At this same time in the Forest, Ichabod and Edward had joined Zander in singing his song (Lovers have syncronized brains I guess) While the Turtles and Casey stood with their jaws dropped

 _"And who'd have thought that love Could be so good?"_ Sang the Alien Bird and Two Humans _"Not me, not me My Secrets and my Passions understood Not me, not me."_

When the three of them sang _"...And Who'd have guessed I'd throw My world away To be with someone til my dying day?"_ Those words punched Donatello in the guts like nothing he had ever experienced before, ever since he that fateful experience in that world where the Shredder took over, Don would lay away in his bed and try to figure out why his alternate self would abadon his family...What could possibly...nd terror struck him as the answer was staring him in the face...Was the reason the Shredder took over in that other universe was because...He left his family...For love?

Don felt hot tears sting his eyes, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and fled before he had a full blown panic attack. He clutched himself...Bill's declaration that he was to stay in this world if wanted to be with Belladonna, Don was terrified that if he abadoned his brothers everything would go to shell...How could he choose between his Lover and his Brothers?

 _ **The Song Not Me is from the Musical Aida and doesn't belong to me**_


	58. Destiny is Calling my Name

_**Well Peeps as Promised here is the Final Chapter of Dreams and Nightmares Come True, I admit It didn't reach the point where the Turtles return to Third Earth, that will be in the next story and while this chapter end aburptly without any real closure but I don't want to spoil what Don builds with all the Spare Parts because I want to give what he gives a proper doozy of an introduction this is the whet your appitite for what is to come**_

 _ **The Song Tell Her About It belongs to Billy Joel not me**_

The Next Morning Donatello woke up at sunrise. He quietly arose so he wouldn't wake Belladonna. He went to the edge of the forest and sat on a rock and watched as the sky as the dark purple-black sky with stars gave way to the lion-colored puddle that that was the sun, he sat there for several minutes when he heard a rustle in the bushes, He turned and saw, Bill, Jim and Bob.

"Hey Don." Jim said "Why are you here?"

Don sighed and rubbed his arm, he wasn't sure how he could even handle this...He never ever told his brothers, his Sensai, not even April what had happened to him in the universe Ultimate Drako sent him to.

"I realized yesterday..." Don said quietly "...That if I am to marry Belladonna If I stay in this universe...I'll never see my Brothers, my Sensai, my Friends ever again."

Bill in response put hi fist under his jaw and his other hand on the opposite elbow in an exaggerated posture to emphasize his sarcasm "Really?" He asked with such obviously put-on shock "Oh Golly! I had no idea!"

Don scowled "You may dispense with the sarcasm." Don said irritably

"Well what did you expect would happen?!" The Bull-Man asked harshly "This is why we didn't want you and Belladonna to fall for each other in the first place! There have been tales across the centuries of People falling in love with People from other Worlds, when our World was in our 20th and 21st Centuries the people believed that these Tales were the realms of Mythology, the Fantasies of ancient peoples...After our World discovered the extent of how many other worlds there were we rediscovered that these Tales weren't mere fantasies, when our World was younger the barriers between the worlds were thinner...And people met People from other worlds and no matter who tried to live in who's world the Person who left their world would miss their own world...We know today that When you leave your Birth Universe your body is creating a disharmony with your non-native universe this slowly deteriorates your body unless you have something that can harmonize your body with any universe like the Bands of Fairy Gold...But the Fairy Gold can't solve the longing...The fact that you still have to leave everyone and everything you know and love. That's why we said it always ends in heartbreak! No matter what happens, someone's heart gets broken!"

Don sighed, he nodded slowly after Bill's Bovine Tirade, he gulped he said very quietly "A part of me...Is terrified...That if I leave my World, something..." He hesitated "...Something will happen to my friends and family and if I'm not there for them..."

"We can't make the choice for you." Jim said "You got to look deep inside yourself and decide which is more important to you."

Don nodded, the Squirrel-Man spoke the truth "How can I tell Belladonna?" He asked

"Tell her plain and simple." Bill said "Belladonna is a Humanimal just as we are...She fought by our side during the Great Rebellion, while she may seem fragile you'd be surprised that she will become a Strong Oak of Support...Don, remember Belladonna bared her soul to you that night she shared her story with you...The story she never shared with us...She trusted you, I think you can trust her."

Bill looked at the sun continuing to rise, he remembered the night he and Morgan made love, Bill remembered the heartbreak he saw in the Snake-Girl's eyes when he rejected her...Bill couldn't help but think if he hadn't flat out rejected her but tried to help her...Morgan wouldn't be where she is today...Attempting to take over another world.

The Music began to start, Don looked up "Are you guys about to sing a song?"

"Yeah." Said Bill

"Pretty much." Said Jim

Don sighed "I better settle down for this." He said slinking off his rock and sloughing at the base of a tree.

The Bull-Man, Squirrel-Man and Catfish-Man began dancing in harmony and Bill began singing

Bill walked in a circle around Don and Sang _"Listen boy_

 _I'm sure that you think you got it all_

 _Under control_

 _You don't want somebody telling you_

 _The way to stay in someone's soul"_

Bill poked Donatello in the nose and sang _"You're a big boy now_

 _You'll never let her go_

 _But that's just the kind of thing_

 _She ought to know"_

That was what Bill, Jim and Bob sang in perfect harmony

 _"Tell her about it_

 _Tell her everything you feel_

 _Give her every reason to accept_

 _That you're for real!_

 _Tell her about it_

 _Tell her all your crazy dreams_

 _Let her know you need her_

 _Let her know how much she means!"_

 _Bill began to sing solo again "Listen boy_

 _It's not automatically a certain guarantee_

 _To insure yourself_

 _You've got to provide communication constantly"_

 _Bill got on a fallen log and sang "When you love someone_

 _You're always insecure_

 _And there's only one good way_

 _To reassure!"_

Bill, Jim and Bob sang again

 _"Tell her about it_

 _Let her know how much you care_

 _When she can't be with you_

 _Tell her you wish you were there_

 _Tell her about it_

 _Every day before you leave_

 _Pay her some attention_

 _Give her something to believe!_

Bill then got close to Don and sang _"Cause now and then_

 _She'll get to worrying_

 _Just because you haven't spoken_

 _For so long_

 _Though you may not have done anything_

 _Will that be a consolation when she's gone!_

 _Listen boy_

 _It's good information from a man_

 _Who's made mistakes_

 _Just a word or two that she gets from you_

 _Could be the difference that it makes_

 _Bill then quietly sang She's a trusting soul_

 _She's put her trust in you_

 _But a girl like that won't tell you_

 _What you should do"_

The song was cut short by Raph calling "Hey Donny! You want breakfast or what?"

As they the Ninja Turtles and the Humanimals had a picnic breakfast, Don eagerly devoured a fruit salad that had been crafted by Dink's wife, the Mare had crafted a 'Southern delicacy' from Her Husband's Foalhood which had a sauce comprised of equal parts cream cheese and the syrup from a Fruit Cocktail...Don knew it probably wasn't the most best Fruit Salad nutrition-wise but at the moment it was the most delicious thing at the moment...Since he was encouraged to eat as much as he felt he needed Don didn't worry about nutrients at this point."

That was when Bob got a spark of inspiration, very different from his visions of future danger.

"Don..." Bob said "...You love Tech..."

"Oh shell Yeah I do?" Don said as he gulped down a piece of fruit "Everyone and their Dog knows how much I love tech!"

"I think...I think..." The Catfish Boy said slowly "That maybe there is something better for you here then training the Young Prince...Follow me..."

"Where are we..." Don began to ask

"Someplace you'll enjoy." Said Bob he led Don to a deep underground bunker, when Bob opened the Garage Door Don was squeaking with delight.

"Five thousand years worth of spare parts..." Bob said referring to the piles upon piles of technology and machinery.

"Holy Shell!" Don felt like a kid in a candy store

 _ **And the Curtain Closes...Read and Review! See you next time!**_


End file.
